The Human Strikes Back
by BetterinTexas
Summary: After the newborn battle, Bella decides she can't be a vampire. She leaves both Edward and Jacob and attempts to have a normal life. But normal does not ever follow Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own twilight

I was too tired to be scared. I knew I should have been scared standing in a field of burning vampire body parts 20 feet away from the scariest vampires I had ever met, but I didn't have it in me. I vaguely heard Jane talk about the Volturi not giving second chances. I remember burying my head in Edward's chest when they destroyed the newborn who had surrendered. I heard her screams and the terrible metallic sound of her destruction. I saw the Volturi leave. My mind was skipping over the last hour's events. Kissing Jacob. Edward and Seth battling Victoria and Riley. Jacob being crushed. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to do. I heard someone in the background say that I was going to pass out. Then came the darkness.

I woke up in Edward's room. He was not there. A large part of me felt relief over this little fact. I felt sick over everything that had happened. I remembered my life in Phoenix. It wasn't exciting. It didn't have supernatural creatures hunting me and holding me and wanting me to be with them for the rest of my lives. No one certainly wanted to marry me. Something was wrong. The certainty in my future did not feel certain any longer. I thought of the wolves who risked their lives to protect my life and the life of my family and friends. I was planning on spitting on their sacrifice by becoming that which they hate the most. I thought about the crazed newborns. Was this a future I wanted? Really? I sat up in bed and felt sick to my stomach. I had some hard truths I needed to come to grips with. How could I love Edward enough to marry him, end my life, devastate my family and friends if I couldn't even say I loved him with my whole heart? I used to love him like that. But then he left. Jacob got a piece of my heart and Edward will never get it back. If I don't love him with my whole heart why am I thinking of giving up everything to be with him? Am I that afraid of being alone? I knew Jacob was too good for me. He would imprint one day and that would be it for us. I was okay with that. Jacob is too special of a soul not to have his other half out there somewhere.

This left me with the realization that I could be with Edward or no one. But was this true? I used to be alone. I hurt when he left me and it nearly destroyed me but I survived. Besides Edward what reason would I have to live forever? I hate blood. I love cooking. I love sleeping. I love the sun.

"Love?" As usual I didn't hear him walk in.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"It's about Jacob isn't it?"

" Not really. It's more about me and my decision to become a vampire. Edward I don't think I can do it. Today showed me a lot about myself and vampires and I just don't think I can do it. I'm so sorry."

"Bella this is what I have wanted for you. I never wanted your soul damned."

"Dammit Edward! Your soul is not damned and I am sick of repeating myself…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'm just a little stressed. Edward I can't become a vampire and I can't marry you."

"Love you don't have to be a vampire to marry me. I will love you your whole life and follow you after you die."

"You think this is what I want? You think I want to grow old with someone who is eternally 17? Who can't kiss me with passion for fear of losing control? I want to be able to have the chance to live a normal life. As normal a life as I can with the threat of the Volturi. "

"Bella don't worry about the Volturi. Love I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't do this. I can't be with you if we are not equals. And I don't want to be your equal. I just want to be me."

"Does Jacob have something to do with this? Will you be with him?"

"This isn't a competition! You know I love Jacob and you know I love you more! To answer your question, no I won't be going into a relationship with Jacob. I have to leave Edward. I love you too much to stay and see you everyday and know we can't be together. I'm so sorry."

Edward stared at me. Not blinking. Not breathing.

"I never should have left you."

"That has nothing to do with this Edward. I'm hurting. I don't want to live without you but I have too. I have to do this for me. I don't know how long the Volturi will let me live but I want to live." And I have to leave Forks. I won't put any more people in danger because of the mistakes I made."

"The only reason you are in the Volturi's scope is because I left you. That was my fault and I swear to you I will not let them harm you. "

"You can't make that promise Edward. But I would appreciate a heads up form Alice when they decide to come see me. I don't want your family to get in trouble so tell them I ran."

" Don't worry love. I will protect you."

He can be so stubborn.

"I have to see Jacob."

"I know. Carlisle is with him now. Would you like me to drive you to the treaty line?"

"No I need to drive myself."

"I understand. I love you. Will you come back?" "Yes I will. I need to say goodbye to the family. I love you Edward. I'm sorry."

" I only want you happy Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own twilight

Chapter 2

BPOV

I won't lie. I cried on the way to Jacob's house. I cried for the past 2 years. I cried for the lost loves. I cried for the people who died because a red headed bitch decided she need a vampire army to kill me. I cried for the Wolves whose choices were taken away from them at such a young age. I cried for the innocence I lost and would never get back.

I arrived to see the entire pack was staked outside and inside Billy's small living room. Billy looked at me sadly.

"He's been asking for you."

Without a word I went inside his room. What I saw was heartbreaking. Jacob laid on his side bandages covering nearly his entire upper body. Of course he smiled when he saw me. This was not going to be easy.

"Hey, how are you?"

I've been better, but I will be back on my feet in a couple days."

"Jake we need to talk but it can wait if you want."

"No I would rather get all the breaking done now."

"Jake I love you. You know this. But Jake you know you can possibly imprint one day. I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle that. You remember how I was when Edward left"

"Bella even if I imprint I will fight it. Nothing will ever make me not love you."

"Sam probably thought the same thing Jake."

"So after everything you are going to be a bloodsucker and give up your life because I may have a mystical soul mate out there?"

"No Jake, I won't be a vampire. I decided I want to remain human. I broke up with Edward an hour ago."

The look on Jake's face changed from shock to hope to despair.

"You mean I finally beat him and this wolf thing is going to keep me and you from being together?"

"It wasn't a competition Jake. None of this was a game. You told me once before that if we can't be together you hoped I at least stayed human. Was that a lie?"

"Of course not. I'm glad. But you should know I won't give up on you. I don't care if its 10 or 20 years from now. I will keep fighting for you."

"Jake be happy. Find a wife, hopefully an imprint. Live life. I love you but I am going to live life. Do the same. You are going to be Alpha and Chief one day. There is someone out there a lot more special than I am. "

"Never happen Bells."

"I have to go Jake. I'm moving. I need a break from the supernatural. I'm going to the sunniest place I can find and hope the Volturi won't follow me. "

"If they do call Bells and I will be there."

"Jake I am never going to let another person be in danger because of me. Werewolf or otherwise."

"Please keep in contact Bells. We will protect you. I will protect you no matter what. Even if I have to work with the leeches again."

" I will. I love you Jake. I will always be your friend. Never forget that."

I walked out of his bedroom after giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug that didn't go on nearly long enough. In the living room were the wolf pack. I was shocked to see Leah with tears in her eyes. They all looked somber but none looked angry. That was a good sign. I asked if they all heard. They nodded. I looked at Sam but spoke to the entire group.

"I can't thank you enough for what each of you did for me. Not just for me but for the entire town. My friends, my father, everyone is still alive because of you. I hope you all understand why I am leaving. I can't be a vampire. I don't want to be. I want to live for however long I have. You all showed me how important life is and I will never be able to thank you enough. Please help Jake move on. "

Sam as expected spoke.

"Bella I can't tell you how happy we are that you aren't going to be a mortal enemy to us. You are part of this pack and always will be. I think you made the right decision with Jake. I know he is hurting now and so are you but you are looking out for both of you and that takes a strong person. A stronger person than I was. However there is one thing you need to know. Like I said you are a member of this pack and we protect our own. If these Vultures attempt to harm you we will be there to defend you and nothing you can say will stop us."

I had tears in my eyes at his kind words. "Thank you Sam."

I hugged each pack member. To my surprise even Leah hugged me. I promised to keep in touch. I meant to keep that promise.

I arrived home in time to see Charlie pull up. He could see I had been crying from the puffiness of my eyes.

"What happened baby?"

I relayed the events of the conversation with Jake. I then explained that I had broken up with Edward. To say he was happy would be an understatement. To his credit he tried to hide his joy as best he could. I then told him of my plan to move. He asked where I planned to move and I admitted I had no idea. I told him I planned to move, work for a semester and then enter college. He thought this was a good plan.

I had made many mistakes in my life, but I was determined to live my life. I would not close myself up to love. I would not close myself up to new experiences. I would remake myself into someone who could stand alone.

A drive out to the Cullens for the final time. Edward was not there. I spoke to the family. Of course they were all understanding. Esme was in tears. I promised to keep in touch provided they promised to not interfere in my life by "protecting" me or giving me money. I was determined to make it on my own. They all agreed except in the event the Volturi made any moves. Alice explained that she saw the Volturi involved in a long war starting soon with the Romanians and would be otherwise indisposed for the next few decades. I admit this was comforting and Alice told me she would let me know of any visions that changed this. I asked if they would be in trouble for not turning me. Carlisle told me he would handle any problems that arose and assured me he was not without friends himself. I didn't ask questions and took his word to give me hope I could have a normal life. I planned too. I didn't know what I wanted but whatever it was I would have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own twilight

BPOV 2 years later

Coming back to Forks was something I never thought I would do. I missed my friends in La Push and kept up monthly phone calls to the pack. I normally called Sam and spoke to him or Emily. Sometimes I spoke to Leah when she was over at my dad's. Dad and Sue had been going out since I left and it looked like they may get married soon.

I hadn't spoken to Jake. Not for lack of trying, he just refused to speak to me. I guess giving me the silent treatment for the past 2 years is what he considered fighting for me. I wasn't complaining though. I put him through enough pain and if not speaking to me was what he wanted I was going to give it to him. Word from Sam was no vampire activity had been around in months. Nobody looking for me. I still spoke to Carlisle and Alice. Alice told me the Volturi were involved in a war with the Romanians as she envisioned and had forgotten about me. I didn't share any personal information. I don't know why Alice asked. It's not like she couldn't see. They knew about Galveston and my books but I didn't give anymore details.

The past two years have been amazing. There is no other word for it. I never did go to college. I began writing as a form of self-therapy. I wrote a novel about vampire and werewolves at war with an average girl stuck in the middle. I sent it in on a lark to several publishing houses and to my surprise it got picked up for publishing. I got my first advanced and have written a second novel since then. Of course my vamps don't sparkle and have fangs and my werewolves need the moon to change. Can't give out all the trade secrets of my friends. I have been living in Galveston, Texas for most of the past year. I met my boyfriend in San Diego as he was discharging from the Marines. He convinced me to move to Texas with him to his hometown "Island" of Galveston. To say I loved the island would be an understatement. A sandbar on the Gulf of Mexico, the Island has a rich past. I was reminded of Jasper on his way back from Galveston when he was turned. I loved walking along the seawall, watching the shrimp boats come in and go out. I love feeding the seagulls. I loved browsing on the strand and drinking wine from cups sold by street vendors. And I loved our house. Built in 1890 4 blocks from the Seawall, the two story Victorian style house survived the great storm of 1900. It was remodeled several times. Jason began remodeling it when he would get leave from the Marine Corp. We worked on it together. It was amazing to be an equal partner in something.

Jason Connolly. How to describe our relationship? He is amazing. I think I imprinted on him. And yes he is completely human. Very human but almost seems superhuman at times. I still don't know what he did in the Marines. I know he was the leader of a small special operations team and that was all he would say. He told me he didn't want to bore me with the details. He is still associated with the military and disappears at strange times. During these times he is gone for anywhere from a couple days to two to three weeks. To be honest the mystery of it was sexy as hell. Two things I knew about Jason. He was deadly and fearless. Actually three things, the third being I was completely in love with him.

I first saw him in San Diego at a beach party celebrating his "discharge". A friend of mine was dating one of his team. He walked up to me wearing only his swimsuit with a beer in his hand. He smiled and told me he had seen a million bleached blondes on this beach before but never a beautiful woman until he saw me. As far as pick-up lines go, that was a winner. I could tell he had a southern accent that reminded me of Jasper but was much deeper and noticeable. He asked me my name. I stumbled over my answer while trying not to look at his v shaped waste, 8 pack abs or muscular torso. I concentrated on his eyes and his small smile. And I was lost.

He told me to dress casual on our first date. He picked me up at 3 in the afternoon. I was thinking picnic on the beach. He took me to an airport and I was thinking a helicopter tour of the area. I then realized he had taken me in a classroom where I was being told the basics of a tandem jump. He wanted me to jump out of an airplane with him?

He looked at me and laughed when I realized what was going on.

"So what about it Bella? I figured we could get the trust issues out of the way and we could jump together."

I was speechless. I remembered my promise to myself to live. I remembered how much I loved cliff diving at La Push.

"What the hell, let's do it", I told him. I found myself strapped onto the front of Jason standing at an open door of an airplane very high.

"How many times have you done this?"

"By myself? I have 126 jumps. With someone? This is a first."

"That doesn't give me confidence."

"Too bad because we are about to jump out of a perfectly good airplane. Confidence is a must. All you have to do is enjoy the ride and if I pass out for some reason like a brain aneurism, pull the cord and get me to the hospital. "

Lets do this.

And we did.

It was amazing! I have jumped with Jason 6 more times and just did my first solo jump last weekend. With Austin he encouraged me to do stupid things. We rode motorcycles on the weekend. We both had rebuilt project bikes from the 60s. We also had a 68 Mustang and a 69 Camaro. Like me, Jason had an appreciation for older things. I say we because that's what we were. I taught him how to cook and he taught me to fight. I taught him to appreciate Victorian literature and he taught me how to shoot. We worked on the house together. I was hopelessly in love with him. The holes in my heart were completely filled. And the sex was amazing.

So if everything was going great, then why was I in Forks? It was Christmas and time to see Charlie. I hadn't seen him since I left. I was a different person now and I wanted to show him I was okay. He was proud of my writing accomplishments and tried to read my books but the plots were too outlandish for someone of his age. Sue on the other hand loved them. Charlie had also been bugging me to meet the man I was living with. Too say he wasn't happy about me living in Texas with a 28 year old marine (or whatever he was putting it mildly. He didn't interfere to his credit. His opposition waned when he realized I wasn't changing anything. Now he just wanted to meet Jason. Jason agreed it was time to see the famous Forks.

Jason knew about my experiences with Jake and Edward. He obviously didn't know the supernatural aspects. I told him once early on that I had secrets that I could never tell because they weren't mine to tell. He told me it was fine and he understood about keeping the secrets of others. As long as we were honest with each other about things between us we were both happy. Which led me today to be driving into Forks in our 68 Mustang so my father could meet my boyfriend. I was apprehensive. We only planned to stay two weeks. But in Forks a lot can go wrong in two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own twilight

Chapter 4

Jason POV

I have been in some serious shit storms and cluster fucks and never had time to be afraid. I have fought terrorists in hand to knife combat and won. I have killed unknown numbers of enemy combatants. And I have led men who have done the same. In the past couple years since "discharging" from the Marines I had fought and killed a lot scarier things than terrorists. Nothing in my life made me as nervous as I was now. I was about to meet the girl of my dream's father. Her small town police chief father. After I had been shacking up with her for over a year.

To say I was a little apprehensive would have been the understatement of the year. I needed this guy to like me. I was planning on asking his permission to marry his daughter. I had two weeks to win him over. Not to say I wasn't gonna marry her anyway. It's just that it would be nice for our future kids to be able to have holidays with the grandparents instead of hiding in Texas.

I knew I was gonna marry Bells the first time I laid eyes on her at the beach. In a city full of bleach blonde bimbos she was the first woman I saw who looked beautiful and real. She was sexy as hell and had a rawness to her that I loved. She had seen things. She had secrets. That's okay because I knew all about secrets. To this day she had no clear idea what I did. She knew it was military but wouldn't keep me away from her for long. She was happy with that. As long as our secrets didn't involve another guy she was seeing or a woman I was seeing we were happy. But I could tell from her eyes her secrets were nothing as trivial as guy problems. She reminded me of me. When she walked into a room she was aware of her surroundings. She was always looking for danger.

The fact that she was the first woman to ever agree to go skydiving with me on a first date also told me that if she wasn't my soul mate, then that soul mate cheesy crap didn't exist.

Washington State. I had been here once before for two weeks while we trained for a mission involving wet, mountainous climates with heavy tree cover. Give me a desert or a honest to goodness jungle any day.

The life we have in Galveston is fantastic. I get called away about once a month but if I do my job well I am never gone for long. Bella is a great writer. It's ironic that she writes about vampires. The guys on the team give me hell about it all the time.

"What ya thinkin about darling?"

"I haven't been here in two years. I've talked to some friends and my dad of course but still it's not the same. I told you my ex best friend hasn't spoken to me since I left. I'm kinda hoping to see him and I'm kinda scared to. " she said.

"I'm sure everybody will be happy to see you. Have you changed a lot since you were last here?"

"Yeah I have. I have shorter hair. I'm not clumsy anymore thanks to you and your 'combat preparedness lessons'. I'm in much better shape. And I feel like I have grown up."

"Don't forget you're a famous author now too." I reminded her.

She simply smiled. So humble about her talent. I have seen her self-confidence grow in the time I have known her. I would like to think I have had something to do with that. But honestly I just encouraged what was already there. But still at times I think she still doubts her talents. I took a deep breath as we pulled up to her drive. I saw a little two story house. It was kinda cool. A nice place in a nice town. Straight out of a Rockwell thank you for putting me in Texas at birth. It had to be 20 degrees out! We don't do that in Texas. Temperature drops below 40 and we are closing schools and post offices. Bella was excited and practically jumping in her seat. I pulled to a stop and she was out the door and practically running to the steps of the house.

"I'll get our bags I guess" I chuckled.

"No get up here first. I want you to meet Daddy."

All right. Here we go.

Jasper POV

" Edward, Jenks got a visit from a federal agent from snooping around about this guy. I don't know what he did in the Marines or what he does now but the US government does not appreciate anybody snooping around to find out."

"I know Jasper. But in two years we have no idea what this guy does. We know he was born, we know he went to High School, the Marines, and then nothing. "

"Jenks managed to get me some more information from hanging out at a Navy bar in San Diego near where Jason met Bella and talking to Jason and Bella's neighbors in Galveston. I haven't read what is in here but he told me I should find it interesting. He also told me under no circumstances would he be looking into Jason Connolly now or in the future again."

Edward thought for a minute. "I have to know Jasper. I know she didn't want to be interfered with but I still have to know. I won't interfere unless the guy is an axe murderer or something of that nature."

I sighed. Edward had not taken Bella leaving well. He still hoped she would come back. He now knew she wouldn't stay with him being human and finally understood why a healthy woman would not want to be in a non-sexual relationship with a 17 year old boy who would never age. I think he was secretly hoping she would come back and ask to be changed, even though he says he never wanted that for her. I opened the package full of various pics and a few documents. The summary Peter had kindly written was on the top. The family filtered in. Everyone of them loved Bella something fierce. They all kept tabs in their own ways but were careful not to give her money or interfere in anyway. Esme was proud of her books and had a bookshelf full of them. The same two books. We all got a kick out of reading them. Trying to figure out what character represented each of us.

"Ok since everyone is here let's start. Jason Connolly is a legend in the spec ops field. Pretty much a legend in the whole Marines Corp. It is widely acknowledged that he was the most dangerous man in the United States Military. There is no hard evidence as to why this is. Just rumors about his exploits which are probably embellished. He entered the Marine Corp at the age of 18 and was assigned directly to Force Recon. After two years he went to BUDs school and passed. He was a Navy Seal for the next 4 years. He transferred back to the Marines for an unknown reason and then discharged from active duty and went to reserve status where he is still at right now. He met Bella at that time in San Diego where Bella was writing and working at a bookstore. After knowing each other for about 4 months she moved with him to Galveston Texas. They live an interesting life. Neighbors say the two have few friends come over. They surf, skydive, take motorcycle weekend road trips and are regulars on the Strand, a shopping district during the day and basically a place to let loose at night. They both have Houston Astros season tickets and hardly ever miss a game unless Jason is gone. He reportedly leaves about once or twice a month for anywhere from two days to two to three weeks. Nobody knows what he does. At this point Jenks got a visit from a federal official who refused to give him any official ID and strongly suggested he stop any and all inquiries into Jason Connolly and Bella Swan. Jenks got the message in a somewhat physical way and no amount of money I offered him will make him search any deeper. That's what we got. Alice knows from her visions that he and Bella will be in Forks for Christmas. Alice can get no clear vision of him other than those associated with Bella. It is also getting increasingly difficult to see Bella. We thought at first that maybe her new boyfriend was a dog like our friends in La Push but this does not seem to be the case. It is most likely that she is a shield and would have been a powerful one had she been turned into a vampire. Now it is probably just getting stronger as she gets older."

Edward was silent for a few minutes as was the rest of the family. "Everything about this guy screams danger."

"Edward you promised you wouldn't interfere" Carlisle spoke, the voice of reason.

" I don't plan to interfere unless it is necessary. I just want her to have the information she needs. I think I need to get close enough to read his mind. Perhaps it is time for Christmas in Forks? Bella asked us not to interfere in her life but she never said she never wanted to see us again."

"Okay Edward, if it will give you peace of mind we will do it. But this had better not be an attempt to get her back." Rose said.

"It is not. I am just curious and want her to be safe. We all do, don't we?"

Esme broke out into a smile. "Bella and Forks for Christmas would be nice."

" We have to be careful, Edward." I told him. "If anybody is going to figure out what we are in a few minutes of being with us it's this guy. He is trained to notice everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own Twilight

BPOV

Time to meet this little sumbitch. I watched my baby girl get out of a… okay I have to admit it is a cool car… and come running to the porch. I walked out and gave her a hug and stepped back to see her. "Glad your home Bells."

Right then a 6'3 guy wearing blue jeans a white t shirt and a straw cowboy hat walked up and offered his hand.

"Chief Swan, it's a pleasure. I'm Jason Connolly." Okay so the handshake was solid. I knew this guy was military and a Marine so I was kind of expecting a Jarhead look. The cowboy look threw me slightly.

"Nice to meet you Jason. Please call me Charlie." Sue insisted. I will admit Bella looked beautiful. She had shortened her hear to just below her ears. There were some type of blonde highlights in it. She had always been small and slender but seemed to have slight definition now where she didn't before. I knew she and Jason worked out together. I was proud she learned to shoot and defend herself. But she had a confidence in the way she moved now. No more looking at the ground when she walked. No more slumping her shoulders.

"I appreciate you allowing me to intrude on your holiday sir. I look forward to getting to know you."

"I'm sure we will have plenty of time for that. I'd love to hear about what you do for a living." Hah, saw him flinch a little at that.

"I'm sure it wouldn't interest you. It's mostly consulting work on national security matters. But I would be glad to tell you about it sometime" Lie to me, he means.

"Sounds great Jason. National security fascinates me."

JPOV

National security fascinates you? Yeah right. Old sumbitch is just digging. He really does not want to know what I do for a living. He does seem like a standup guy on first impression. Seems in decent shape and has a bitchin mustache. I would grow a mustache if I could have one that looked like that. Blond mustache's just make you look like a porn star from the 70s. Black mustaches make you look like a fireman. Those are the cool mustaches. Anyway, focus Jason. Time to make small talk.

"So Bells tells me there is some great fishing around here."

"You fish Jason?"

"Yes sir, I grew up fishing for large mouth bass and catfish. Now I mostly bay fish or fish off the pier for sand shark, or flounder or reds. It's nice to relax and it's always a fun time watching darlin here bait a hook with squid."

"You fish Bells?"

"With Jason I do."

"You never fished with me" I heard Charlie say.

"Will if you weren't my dad, had 8 pack abs and muscles all over and fished with a shirt off I might have."

That could have been an awkward moment until I heard laughter from behind. A Native woman was standing on the porch with a big smile and walked over to hug Bella.

"It's good to see you Bella."

"You too Sue."

"If you boys are done sizing up your johnsons how bout we get out of the cold."

And with that we were inside. I think that went rather well.

Sam POV

Bella Swan was back in Forks. I missed the heck out of her. Every Pack member did. We didn't realize how much of a pack member she was until she was gone. The small things she did were missed. Cooking lunch for patrols that went through Forks, giving Paul as much hell as he gave her. Keeping Jacob happy. That last one was a big one. I understood why she did what she did. If I had been in her situation I would have done the same thing.

I phased and started patrol. Tomorrow night we were having a welcome back bonfire for Bella and she was bringing her boyfriend. All we knew was she had been living with him for a year which pissed Charlie off, that he was in the military, sort of, and according to Emily from what Bella told her, he was "Hot". So naturally all the imprints were anxious to meet him. I hoped he didn't turn out to be a dick. She deserves some happiness. The day she said she was not going to be a vampire was one of the happiest in my life. Probably for a lot of pack members too.

I felt Paul Phase in.

/Hey boss, have you seen him yet?/

/Who?/

/Swans man?/

/No from what I understand they were just driving in today/

/Damn, we need to meet this guy./

/Why the hurry Paul?/

/We have a poll going. We are betting on if the new guy is vampire, shape shifter or other./

/Nobody is considering that he might be a regular human guy?/

/Come on boss, this is Swan we are talking about./

He has a point. I wonder if Charlie has told her that he knows about us and the Cullens?

BPOV

I watched Jason take the bags upstairs. Charlie and him seem to have hit it off at first. I probably shouldn't have made the comment about 8 pack abs. No reason to remind him that we were doing the dirty.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Charlie asked.

"Of course Dad."

"When were you planning on telling me you were going to marry a vampire and hung out with oversized wolves?"

Uhhh….


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own twilight

BPOV

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Charlie asked.

"Of course Dad."

"When were you planning on telling me you were going to marry a vampire and hung out with oversized wolves?"

Uhhh….

"Okay Darlin, the bags are in your room" Jason said, coming down at the perfect moment.

"We will talk about it later Bells." Charlie smirked.

"Or we could, you know, not?" I hoped.

"Not a chance sweety."

"What are we not talking about?" Jason asked.

"Oh the usual family drama." I told him, hoping that would hold him off.

"Oh darling, you are a bad liar but I love a good secret. Makes life all suspenseful."

We retired to the kitchen to grab some food. Sue had prepared steak and potatoes. My mind couldn't get off my dad knowing all about my past secrets. Apparently he wasn't to upset judging by the smirk and Sue's knowing smile. Screw this, I wasn't an 18 year old girl anymore. He wants to play, we can play. "So Dad how's the wildlife population around here? Jason loves to hunt". I asked.

That caught him off guard. "Well Bella it's about the same as always."

"No bear attacks lately?" I asked.

"There a lot of Bear attacks around here Charlie?'

"Not in a couple years."

"Jason loves to hunt don't you baby? Especially for big game." I said.

"Well he would have to have an out of state license to hunt here and it's out of season for most everything."

"That's funny, I seem to remember a family who used to live in Forks that hunted year round." Let him choke on that.

"Yeah well that family wasn't really great for the local wildlife and I hear they have moved on. Far away. For good. "

The rest of the dinner followed rather ordinary besides the occasional snide comment between me and Dad. I expected Sue to be upset and Jason to be confused but both looked like they were barely holding in laughter. Sue mentioned the bonfire the next night in La Push. I assured her that we would be there.

"Well all the boys are excited to see you. They can't wait to see what kind of man your Jason here is." She said with a smile.

"Oh really? I bet they are." Those oversized puppies were betting on if I was dating a vampire! "I can't wait for Jason to meet them. Show some of those pups what a real man looks like." I said with a wink and a smile at Sue. Dad choked a little on his steak.

After dinner we went and watched some football on TV. I was never a sports fan until Jason actually took me to the games. Being at the games and in the crowd was a totally different feel. The energy of the crowd is contagious. Today my beloved Houston Texans were playing Dad's beloved Seahawks. Jason and I talked a little trash with my father that lasted until the third quarter when Houston ran away with the game. Jason went on to explain how football in Texas was superior to everywhere else in the world. I could see Charlie was getting a little irritated at the good natured ribbing but the banter between Jason and Charlie showed me there was hope the two would get along. Jason at least seemed to be having the time of his life. This may have been because the Texans were winning.

JPOV

This family is a blast. Darlin better be careful with the innuendos or I'm gonna figure out her secret sooner or later. I haven't actively tried because I have my own secrets pertaining to work and she respects those. But still this banter between her and her daddy is getting my curiosity peaked. I know this area is a black hole of sorts but me and my team have never quite figured out why. Who knows? Maybe its nearby Indian magic or something. After the past two years I am ready to believe anything.

We went to bed with a warning from daddy dearest. "

"I don't mind if you sleep in the same bed but no sex in my house."

"DAD!"

"What? My house, my rules." Charlie smirked.

"Don't worry daddy we get enough alone time at home. And Jason is kinda of an outdoorsman so I'm sure we can find somewhere should the need arise."

I can't believe Bells. I saw the purple vein in her father's forehead starting to pulse like it was gonna pop so I figured an intervention was in order.

"Got no problem with those rules sir. Appreciate the accommodations". I say trying to diffuse the situation. Something between my Bells and her father has her at Def Con 1.

The next morning 4 AM came early. I crept out of bed while my Bells slept on. In the nude. Very warm under the blankets. Since I have met her, getting up to work out has not been easy. I quietly went downstairs after dressing in a long sleeve shirt and jogging pants. Shirt wouldn't give much cover but it's a Dri Fit so it shouldn't hold moisture and is designed to keep body heat in. Not knowing the area I took a quick look at my GPS watch and grabbed my Glock .40 and placed it in my ankle holster. Glocks are not my preferred weapon of choice but my newest toys are too expensive to carry. Wish I had my work suit with me. The nice thing about the Glock is that it is light weight and does not affect my stride. I decided to stick with the streets today. After 4 miles I had pretty much covered the streets and still had 6 miles to go so I went into the woods behind Bella's house. The brush wasn't too bad. There were no fallen logs that made me change paths in any discernible manner. It was a pleasant run.

It was at mile 8 that I noticed them. 2 sets of tracks on the ground. Wolf tracks by the look of them. But these tracks were about the 4 times the size of the largest wolf I had ever seen. I attempted to follow the tracks but they disappeared in some underbrush after about 200 yards. I could have continued to follow but I still had pushups, dive bombers, sit ups and tai chi to do before I was done and it was already almost 5 AM. Besides judging from the size of those tracks all my .40 might have done was piss it off. I still had to wake Bella up at 6 so she could get her 4 mile run in and do tai chi with me. Still I planned to ask Charlie about this. It will be interesting to see his reaction after Bella's comments yesterday about large game.


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own twilight

BPOV

The trip so far has been somewhat of a success. I slept great last night in the old room. I had to smile a little at breaking dad's rule. I was worried about the noise but Jason assured me he was a trained operative used to operating efficiently while being completely silent. My silence was another issue but biting on a pillow helped. I had spent the morning grocery shopping with Sue to prepare for tonight's bonfire. I was a little nervous. What if Jacob was there? What would Jason think of my friends? What would the Pack think of Jason? What would the pack think of me? I knew I had changed in the past two years. Not just matured but physically changed. I felt good about my body and myself. I had confidence now. If Jacob was there I would just confront him with the same confidence I used when making cryptic remarks to my dad. That is a conversation that has yet to happen. I hope to talk to him this afternoon.

We drove up to the house and walked in to an interesting conversation.

"You can drive the Mustang if I can drive your patrol car and play with the siren." I heard Jason say.

"It will have to be at night on a backroad" I heard Dad reply.

"Deal. Pleasure doing business with you Charlie. Now let's get down to having some fun today. Where is the range?"

"What range?"

"The firing range of course. Don't tell me your station doesn't have one with all this open forest land around you."

"We have a range behind the station. You up for a little shooting?" Dad asked.

"Charlie if you like my car, your gonna love the toys I have in the trunk. I am licensed to possess and carry fully automatic weapons you know."

"SUE, we will see you girls later." I heard Dad yell as he and Jason walked to the door. I got a kiss from my man before he walked out. He gave me that panty dropping grin that told me he had everything under control.

I took a deep breath. Sue chuckled at my current state. I looked at her and said "I'm gonna have his babies one day." I had no idea where that came from. Sue just looked at me and said "I know."

"So Dad knows everything, huh?" I asked.

"Yep" Sue responded popping that famous P.

"How did he take it?

"He was upset after seeing Seth turn into a giant wolf after roughhousing with Leah. Billy had to explain the legends to him. That led to the Cullens and to you and the battle with the Newborns. He was not happy about your plans to run off and become a vampire. "

" No I don't imagine he was. So how is he now? Why has he never mentioned this before?"

"Honestly your dad is proud you made the right choice and just wanted to move on. He understands you were young. I really don't think he wants to talk about it now but probably will at some point with you." Sue said.

I heard my phone ring and picked it up.

"Bella! It's Alice! We are spending Christmas in Forks and wanted to see you and your new man!"

Ahh crap…..

JPOV

Shooting with Charlie was quite entertaining today. I held back a little but I believe he was still impressed. He got to play with some of my old toys. Too bad I couldn't show him my "new" toys. Now me and Bella were heading to a bonfire on the La Push reservation where all her friends resided. From what I understand there isn't much to do around here so I guess getting drunk around a large fire on the beach is as good as anything. I've done a few on Galveston Beach myself.

I was glad my team decided to take my trip to this area to discreetly check out the so called Black Hole. Vamps go in but they don't come out. It's like leech trap. I called Animal and told him of my findings of the giant wolf prints. He said they had seen similar prints and had been suited up since they figured even regular wolves must be able to smell pretty well. The weather around here made this a hotspot for vamp activity. All this damn cloud cover. Satellites show vamps coming into the reservations and very high heat signatures attacking the absence of heat. The easiest way to see a vamp from the sky is to use infrared and look for the spots with no heat signature. Instant vamp ID. The problem now was figuring out what these heat signatures were. If we could figure it out it could potentially give us new ideas on killing vamps or it could be a bigger problem that we already have. Some of this stuff makes me miss overseas duty where I knew how to kill my enemy. Thank God for the suits. I wish I knew what they really were and where we got them but some questions are above my pay grade and it's probably better I don't know.

Besides just meeting Bella's friends tonight I planned to keep an eye out for anything strange. My boys were out in the woods liking in the void and the least I can do is keep my eyes open. It's too bad I can't tell Bella about the team. I think she would get along pretty well with them.

We drove up to a red house and Bella told me we would be walking to the beach from here. We went through a path that cut through forest and arrived at the sound of crashing waves and the site of a rather large bonfire surrounded by logs. I looked around and saw several rather large body builder typ Natives standing around the fire. None of them was wearing a shirt. They all turned to look at us at the same time. I don't know how they knew we were here over the noise of the waves and voices but they did. I took a breath and decided when in Rome.

" So its that kind of party huh? I asked and took my shirt off.


	8. Chapter 8

JPOV

Okay so maybe taking my shirt off in Washington State in December was not the brightest of ideas but at least I got a laugh. That seemed to be the "Ice breaker" as everyone started walking over to us. The first guy to Bella picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around. The rest of the guys and a few of the women walked up too and were giving out welcomes. The biggest one put her down and turned to me sticking out his hand. "Sam Uley". "Jason Connolly" I said taking his hand. Hmmm this guys hand was burning up. Judging by his shirtless state I would say the rest of him was warm as well since he didn't appear to be fighting back shivers like the macho man that I am.

Bella came up to me and put her arm around my waste.

"Baby let me introduce you to everyone. But first you should probably put on your shirt. The guys here are used to Washington winters. You're used to Texas winters."

"Good point" I gratefully agreed putting my long sleeve shirt back on.

"This is Sam and his fiancee Emily." "Over there is Jarrod and his girlfriend Kim, Seth, Paul, Leah, Embry, Quil, Brady and Colin. "

"Nice to meet ya'll. Bells has told me a lot about you all. I feel like I know every curse word you ever taught her."

"We've heard quite a bit about you and apparently its all true" I heard Leah, Sue's daughter? say.

"Well good, I hate to disappoint."

Sam POV

We smelt them before we saw them. All eyes turned towards our Bella. Next to her was her new man. Jake refused to come tonight and right that instant I was glad. I could tell by looking at him that this was no shrinking violet who would be intimidated by someone of Jake's size or his attitude. And I didn't feel like refereeing a pissing contest tonight.

I had reminded the pack that an outsider would be here and to wear shirts. Of course they didn't and thought if we all went shirtless it would be a way of marking our territory so to speak. An opportunity to show we were tougher than the big bad ex Marine. That idea last all of two seconds before I saw Bella's guy smirk like he knew exactly what was going on and threw his shirt off.

I have to say everything about the guy screamed danger. His upper body had more than a few scars on it. A slash mark went across his chest. A couple of smaller scars were around his ribs. Looked like healed gunshot wounds. A vertical scar about two inches long was just above his pant line on his right side. Looked like the remnants of a stabbing motion by a very big knife.

"Dammmm" I heard Emily mutter. I could admit he was in pretty decent shape. Kim looked like she was about a step away from drooling. I went up and hugged Bella and shook Jason's hand. Strong grip. Something flashed in his eyes. I realized he had just noted that it was freezing and we were not only comfortable but hot to the touch. Strangely though, unlike most people he said nothing about it. Almost as if he filed it away for a later time. We all walked back to the fire so the imprints could warm up. Billy was there and Bella went to him and gave him a hug. She introduced Jason to Billy and I could tell though his smile was a little sad that Jake and Bella never got together.

I understood where Bella was coming from. I didn't understand why Jacob could just not move on. I mean she has told him to move on. She has moved on. It has been two years. Sometimes I think something is wrong with that boy's thought processes.

We sat around the fire eating. Sue and Charlie showed up. Questions were asked of Jason and I was impressed. I never heard answer so many questions and actually say nothing. The man gave away nothing. Not what he did. Not what his family was like. Not his past in the military. Finally it was his turn to ask a question when our litany of inquiries was over.

"Sam can I ask you if there are any local legends I should know about?"

"Well there are many native American legends and the Quilieute are no different. Why do you ask?"

" Sam I tell ya, I was out runnin in the woods the other morning and I about fell into some of the biggest tracks I ever saw in my life. Huge. I can't imagine a man or beast that could make a track that size. Bigger than a bear track it was. You know what I think it was Sam?"

Uh oh.

"Why don't you tell me Jason?"

He got real quiet, looked around at the suddenly still faces and in a serious tone said…

"BigFoot".

Absolute quiet. Then he smiled and the entire group began laughing. But it was a nervous laugh. I looked at Bella and found her looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"But seriously Sam those were some big damn tracks. What do you think could have caused them? I imagine you know these woods as well as anyone. Bells told me you were the guy who found her when her asshole of an ex left her in the woods. Figure you must be a good tracker to do that. "

"I don't think I've ever seen tracks that big Jason but I will keep an eye out."

"You do that Sam. I wouldn't want something sneaking up on you." Jason said.

"So" Jason asked next, "Where the hell is the gym around here? I'm getting tired of situps and pushups all the time. Need a little variety in the routine, ya know?"

Jarrod handled this one. "Nearest gym is Port Angeles. Its about an hour away."

"Wow you guys drive all the way to Port Angelis to work out?"

"No…" Jarrod answered.

"Then how the hell do you guys all look like body builders? I mean seriously you guys eat like horses and your muscles have muscles. Even shooting up on roids you would still need weights."

"We all have good genetics" I offered.

Jason looked me in the eyes. The look told me he didn't believe a word of it but he would let it slide. "Well this has been a blast guys but I need to get to bed. Got up early this morning trying to follow giant wolf tracks and its time to head to bed."

That didn't go unnoticed and there is no way he accidentally said it. He doesn't accidentally say anything. I didn't know much about him but I knew everything he did was deliberate.

Paul spoke up after he and Bella and Charlie and Sue had said their goodbyes.

"Well he definitely is not a vampire or a shapeshifter but he definitely falls under the "Other " category. Did he seem like if he stayed another 20 minutes he could have told us more about ourselves than we could.

"Yep" I said popping the freakin P.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own anything.

BPOV

The next morning I woke up around 6 and went through my normal routine. Jason wasn't around to go running which made me nervous. I wondered what he was doing. Last night was entirely to uncomfortable. Not for the first time I wondered if I should just tell him everything. But if I did would he believe me? I doubt Sam would confirm it. Today I promised Alice I would go to the house and see the family. The whole family, Edward included. I wasn't sure how that would go. I really didn't want to hurt him. Last night was easy as Jake decided not to show up. Part of me was upset because I really wanted to see him and for him to see that I was doing alright. But another part was relieved he didn't show. No one spoke of him. It was the big elephant in the room until Jason started playing detective.

Jason arrived back about 8 as I was cooking breakfast for Dad and Sue. He was covered in sweat and I made him go upstairs to shower before breakfast. When he sat down I discreetly brought up the idea of going to the Cullens.

"So my friend Alice called yesterday and her family is in town for the Holidays. She was wanting to know if we could visit this morning."

"Sounds like fun." I heard him say. "Isn't Alice the sister of that asshole that dumped you in the woods one time?"

"Yes she is." Charlie piped in.

"That's ancient history Dad. You know we got past that."

"Yes I remember. Hard to forget your daughter running off to Italy." Dad remarked snidely.

"You went to Italy for this guy babe?"

"It was a long time ago."

"It was 4 years ago." Dad reminded me, showing off his mathematical abilities.

" Yes when your 21, 4 years is a long time ago."

"So Darlin is the whole family gonna be there? Do I get to mee the famous Mr. Cullen and the rest of the Brady Bunch?" Jason asked.

"Yes darling, if you can behave yourself, you can meet my ex boyfriend."

"Great since I missed the other one last night." Jason said with a sly grin.

" Bella do you really think it's a good idea to take Jason there?" Dad asked.

"You know Alice Dad, she can be persistent and I promised."

After breakfast and helping Sue clean the dishes we were driving toward the Cullen Estate. Pulling up to the massive three story brick and glass house I heard Jason whistle.

"You have impressive tastes in friends Bells. From bonfires on beaches to multi millionaire estates. "

I was about to comment when I heard his phone go off. That phone. The work phone. I looked at him. He promised he would not be called out. He shrugged his shoulders.

"The team is close by doing some survey work darling." They are probably just callin to give me an update or say hi."

JPOV

Bella understood as we pulled to park and I stepped out to take the call, walking into the nearby forest.

"Hello?"

"Boss I wanted to let you know about what we have found. We picked up the wolf tracks again in the forest around La Push. Funny thing, we found human footprints leading up to them and then the prints were gone and the wolves were there."

"Werewolves? Sounds about right. Bad enough we have vamps to deal with, now we got big fuckin wolves to deal with too. Come to think of it, I have a pretty good idea of who these wolves might be" remembering the strange clues I picked up last night. " I don't know what their game is but I don't think they are a danger right now. Although that may be the reason this area is a black hole for vamps." I offered.

"One more thing before you go Boss. Satellites picked up several cold spots. It's not easy with the snow on the ground but there have been movements of targets colder than the surrounding ground moving at a high rate of speed. You want your suit?"

"Nah I promised the little lady that I was off. She's probably pissed I'm keeping her now. Just keep your eye on my transmitter. I will let you know if I run into trouble. If I do bring the calvary."

" Sure thing Boss, I'm out."

I walked back to Bella who was leaned against the car with a smirk on her face.

"Finished working?"

"I was not working, I was just saying hi. I told you my team would be in this area surveying."

"Yeah about that, kinda funny that they decided to "Survey", making quotation marks with her fingers, "while you were here.

"This area has some interesting aspects to it that could affect national security. When they heard I was going, they thought it might be a good time to check it out."

"I'm not mad Jason. I just want you to myself."

"You got me babe. Now lets go meet the jealous ex. "

Walking up to the door, I saw Bella reaching for the doorbell before the door opened suddenly,

"Bella!" a small girl with spiky hair yelled.

What the hell? Very pale but the eyes were gold. Relax Jason. Nerves are probably just getting to you. But my nerves never get to me.

She grabbed Bells hands and pulled her into what I guess was the living room. I was then faced with 6 other pale people. All with golden eyes. All not moving an inch. The blonde haired guy in the corner of the room wasn't breathing. Just looking at me with a look I was used to giving to others. The older looking man walked up to shake my hand.

"Welcome, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Please call me Carlisle." I shook his hand and I knew. I smiled and pressed the small button on the side of my watch.

"This is my wife Esme, My sons, Jasper, Edward and Emmitt and my daughter Rosalie. I see you have already met Alice."

Keep a smile on you face Jason. I wonder if Bella is aware of what they are? Could this be the secret she has been keeping from me? Vampires and Werewolves? I knew we were made for each other but damn. Girls crazier than I thought. The one named Edward, the ex, was looking at me suspiciously. He knows something. He knows I know. Hey asswipe. How does it feel to know I'm doing her three times a day? He growled. Fuck, a mindreader. Time to make a retreat.

"Bella would you wait for me outside in the car? We have some things we need to talk about." I said, hoping she would listen. I didn't know her relationship with these things in regard to what she knew and didn't know but this was not the time to hash them out.

Eddie moved closer. Back off mind freak. I saw him hesitate.

"Darling what's wrong?" I heard her ask. The rest of the coven was looking at me suspiciously as well now.

"Baby do you know what your friends here are?"

The look of shock on her face told me she did indeed know. The look of shock on the others faces was, well it was just funny. As funny as me being led into a coven of vamps by my hopefully soon to be fiancée. I felt my watch vibrate and relaxed slightly. The boys must have been closer than I thought. No doubt tracking the cold spots. Guess what? I found them guys.

"Jason I can explain."

"It's okay sweetie. I need you to get on the ground right now okay and cover your eyes."

"Why?" she asked. My watch vibrated again. And all hell broke loose.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own any of it.

JPOV

I threw Bella to the ground and covered her body with mine as the front door exploded inward and the windows on the first floor shattered. Smoke from the door charges bellowed in the living room and soon we were in the middle of a circle composed of my team. Sure maybe it was overkill but I prefer to have discussions from a position of somewhat power. Bella to her credit was not screaming and just laid there without moving.

"Boss"

"Animal, Serenity, thanks for dropping by."

"Ahh you know how it is. We were in the neighborhood and all." I looked around at my team, all 5 of them aiming weapons at the gathered vamps in the room. Still in a circle around me and Bella. Animal kept sites on the two blonde ones.

"How did I not see this? How did we not hear this coming?" I heard the small one, Alice, ask.

The Doctor walked up but hesitated when he heard Mikey's weapon charge.

"Listen there is no need for violence. Nobody wants to hurt you. Why don't we sit down and all can be explained."

"That's awful nice of you Doc, but I am not discussing anything until Bella is out of here."

"You ignorant ass, Bella was with this family for 3 years. You think we would hurt her?" the pretty boy named Edward asked.

"I can only go on what I know. Didn't you leave her in the woods and she almost got hypothermia?"

"That was a misunderstanding."

I felt a feeling of calmness come over me. I am always calm but this was bordering on lethargy. I noted the blonde one with the warriors look to him was staring at me. "Mikey see the blonde in the corner. He's an empath. If he doesn't stop jacking with me in 5 seconds I want you to shoot the Doctor's mate."

"What?" I heard the blonde one roar.

"Sorry bro, I got nothing against the little lady but it's obvious she is the mother of this little family and nobody wants to see their mother in danger. You don't try that empathy crap on me and I won't go shooting any family members. Sound fair?"

I saw him nod. This whole time Bella stayed by my side and didn't say a word. She now tapped me on the shoulder.

" They really won't hurt us. They are like family to me. Please just listen. They feed off animals. That's why their eyes are gold."

I never could turn down that little girl. "Fine give me 5 minutes to suit up. I can't have your GQ model ex over there reading my mind." I saw her give a little start at that but she let it slide. "Serenity where is my suit?" "Pack outside of the door Boss". I ran outside and began the process of suiting up. The suits are amazing works of technology. I don't know how they were made or where the material came from and I probably don't want to know. I suspect they were designed somewhere in the Nevada desert but that is above my paygrade. Think of the suits those video game soldiers wear in that Halo game. They are a cross between them and the exoskeleton the Predator had in those movies. A slimmed down version though. The helmets cover our entire head and emit neurotransmitters making us impervious to any mental gift so far that we have found. Judging that my team snuck up on a mind reading vampire I guess they work on him to. They prevent the sound of our hearts from being heard outside of the suit and the material, while not armor, was metal. Just a flowing kind of metal that seemed to blend with our body. The advantages of these suits was a little extra strength, a little extra quickness and they were impervious to our laser guns.

Yep I said it, Laser guns. We got em. We have a high tech name for it but basically it's a laser gun. Or rifle. Technology has been around for years in military lab. Only recently with the discovery of vampires was it pushed to the forefront. Our rifles shoot a high powered beam about 1000 yards or until it hits something. Once the beam touches a solid object it cuts into it about 5 feet deep before it disperses. It was with this happy thought that I grabbed my rifle and walked in to the living room where my guys still circled my honey.

"Okay Bella, want to introduce me?" I realized I looked like I just stepped off a sci fi movie set but that didn't matter at the moment.

BPOV

Okay this was supposed to be a simple trip to visit the Cullens and introduce my boyfriend to the family. Maybe catch up. Now I'm surrounded by 5 people in some sort of armor type outfit that looks straight out of a video game holding, WTF? Are those laser guns? I swear they look like laser guns! My boyfriend just walked away. The Cullens are standing there staring at me and at the guys with the… yeah lets just call them laser guns. Another armored plated dude walked in at that moment and I heard my man's voice coming out from behind the visor asking for introductions.

"Well I believe you have met the Cullens, Cullens this is my Jason."

"Pleasure to meet you Jason".

"Pleasure to meet you too doc. Sorry about threatening the missus. I wouldn't have actually ordered her shot but I had to make the empath stop screwing with me. "

"Jason perhaps you could have a seat now that you feel more secure in your camouflaged armor?"

This was getting out of hand and I wanted to know what the hell was going on. "JASON!"

"Yes dear?"

"What the hell is going on? And take that stupid helmet off your head!"

"No can do darling. Can't have your ex reading my mind."

"Okay but could you explain how you know about vampires and who these people are behind you. And why you have laser guns?"

"Guys, fall out. If these vamps were going to hurt anything we would have already been attacked and they would be dust. Set up a perimeter around the house. I'll stay here and chat."

Just like that the room was empty.

I turned to Jason and nodded for him to start. "Fine darlin, I always knew our secrets would come out but I never thought it would be like this. I'm glad to know yours though."

JPOV

"Let me first say it is a pleasure to meet what I must assume are the vegievamps. You guys are quite the oddball group in the vampire world. We had heard rumors of a doctor but passed them off as bullshit. Won't do that again.

My name is Jason Connolly. I have been with Bella for over a year now. I was formerly in the Marine Force Recon and then a Navy Seal. I was pulled out of Seal team 6 to lead a small team of elite soldiers in experimental equipment against the deadliest enemy the US had ever discovered. That would be you guys. Not specifically you guys but you know, vamps? I wont give specifics because I don't think they will help and no offense but I'm not gonna give up any secrets. Just know that while a vampire can certainly hurt us we also have the technology to hurt and kill vampires. Our suits and our weapons are so top secret only a handful of government officials know it exists. Nobody knows about us other than those same handful of people and the President."

"Jason, you expect us to believe that a human special forces team with some man made armor and some neat rifles can take on a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"One on one? No. Two on one or more, yep. Can and have done so. Carlisle what is the number one law for vampires?"

"Don't let humans discover our existence."

"And why do you think that is? I'll let you know. Because vampires know that humans would kill them. There are more of us than you. We have better technology, we are constantly evolving. Vamps stay the same, always."

"So you're saying that you have the technology to destroy vampires?"

"Yes".

"Bullshit" I heard Jasper say.

"Jasper what war did you fight in?"

"The Civil War, I was the youngest major in the….

"Yes yes yes, very nice for you. If I had told you during your war that in the future the United States would force a country to surrender using two bombs what would you have said?"

"Bullshit"

"Exactly. So that was 62 years ago we developed the atom bomb. Why is this so hard to believe? Now I've talked. Bella you want to open your mouth and tell me how you got wrapped up in this?


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own any of it. Maybe the original characters but ya'll can have them too if you want.

Chapter 11

BPOV

Okay, the moment of truth. Honestly this wasn't a bad thing. I could finally unburden myself to Jason and we could be completely honest with each other.

"Alright baby but you have to promise not to comment till the end. It's kind of a long story and there are still some things I can't talk about because they are not my secrets to tell." I explained.

"Oh you mean the big fucking wolves? Yeah I plan to talk to Sam about that later. The wolves are actually what my team was in the area trying to figure out. This area is a black hole for vamps. We knew there were extremely hot spots moving in a swarm towards the vamps and then the cold spots or vamps turned into a hot spot and disappeared. When you told me that you wanted to come here I mentioned it to the team and they decided this was as good a time as any to visit and do a little informal digging."

I don't know why I was surprised he knew about the wolves. Oh well.

"Okay it all started my first day at Forks high." And I told him everything. I told him about falling in love. I told him about James and Victoria and Laurent. I told him about Edward leaving and meeting the wolves (since he already knew). I told him about the newborn war and me leaving afterward. I told him everything, imprinting, love triangles and all. Now I sat back and waited for the fall out. How would the man that has changed my life take the truth about my life. "So that's it…" silence "Baby?"

Jason's visor came down and the helmet receded into the rest of his armor. Okay that was kind of cool. Kind of like Robert Downey Jr. in Iron Man cool.

"Huh, how bout that?"

More silence.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Well darling you gotta admit it's a lot to take in. I mean I thought I had an interestin life but I ain't got shit on you girl."

"So that bite on your wrist is a real, live vampire bite huh?"

"Yes, what did you think it was?" I asked, curious.

"Honestly I figured you may have got it from an ex or something. I mean come on darling, we are into some crazy things sometimes…"

"Do you mind?" GQ asked.

"Not at all. If you don't like it get the hell out of my head, asshole. "

I heard laughter from both Rosalie and Emmett.

"I like him Bells." Emmett said.

"So that's where all these ideas for your books comes from?" Jason asked.

"Yep" I didn't pop the P this time. Wasn't in the mood.

"I have some questions."

"I'd be worried if you didn't."

"These Volturi are the Vampire Police right? And they are at war with the Romanians? So I don't have to worry about them coming after you anytime soon?"

Alice took this one. "I have been watching them and they have no plans in the near future that I can see."

"But your visions are subjective if I understand right. Somebody could decide at a moment's notice and you wouldn't have much reaction time."

"Yes that's true."

"Baby what were you planning on doing if they came after you?"

"Alice would give me a heads up and I would run as far away from anyone I knew and then wait."

"You would have let them kill you?"

"Yes."

"You would have left me?"

"Yes, to keep them from finding you. Yes."

"Okay." Okay? I figured he would have been jumping up and down screaming for being so foolish.

Edward spoke up." Okay? How the hell can you say that would have been okay? You would let her run off to die?"

"Calm down GQ. Of course I don't want her to run off and die you dumbass. But I'm not surprised that she would do so. It's what I would do in her situation. And for your information I don't let her do anything. She is her own woman who I get to share my life with, not some damn possession."

This is why I loved this man.

"Why did you fall apart when GQ left you? Did he put some kinda vamp spell on you that went haywire when he left or what? Cause the woman I know would never go crazy over a break up."

"I used to go a little overboard with my feelings. I was a shy girl who had been accepted into this world I knew nothing about by a family of beautiful supernatural beings. And one day it was all gone."

"Understandable I suppose." Jason said. He went on.

"Now let's get back to the Volturi. We know about the Volturi but have been unable to do anything about them. American citizens have been the main course at some of their tourist feedings they hold every couple of weeks. We have the layout of the castle. We have a general idea of how many vamps we are talking about. Unfortunately the Italian government won't look too kindly on us dropping a couple MOABs into the castle and staging the biggest boiler explosion in history. And we can't stage an assault because there are only 6 of us in total. The equipment we would need to wipe them out and the manpower simply can't be used in Italy. How would you feel about being bait darling?"

"Are you out of your mind! Edward shouted.

"GQ I'm not gonna tell you again to chill out. I would rather face these things head on at a time and place of my choosing than sit back and wait for the woman I love to be attacked one day out of nowhere."

"So what about it mama? You want to help daddy kick some Italian ass?"

Holy crap. For the first time in my life someone was giving me an opportunity to help myself. Jason wasn't protecting me as much as asking me to help him protect myself. I knew after listening to my story he would understand now why I hated being looked after .

"There is no way Bella will be a part of this. We will help you with anything you need" I heard Edward say. He really doesn't get me.

"Actually you are going to lure them in and then stay out of it. Bella and my team have been trained by me and that's going to be the first line. My contacts in the military and CIA black op teams are going to be my second. I'm going to get these wolves to be a fall back in case by some chance the Volturi get past us. They won't all come. Just enough to get the job done. We can pick them apart in waves as they come. Nostradamus here should be able to give us a good idea how many they are and the route they will come. They will never know what hit them. You guys are the third wave. You stay out of it unless I need you."

I'm the first wave. I get to be the first wave. I may die doing this but it will be worth it to kill something that wants me dead first.

"Bella doesn't have a suit. Are you going to have one made for her?" I heard Rosalie ask. Please let me have a suit. At first I thought they were kind of dorky looking but they are starting to grow on me.

"Unfortunately we don't have another suit. And before you ask, No I can't talk about it. But we do have rifles and darling here has a talent for sniping.

The Cullens all looked at me in shock. Yeah that's right, little Bella Swan can kick some ass. From a long ways away at that.

"Baby I would love to be the bait on your line. So what's the plan?"

"First talk to the wolves, then Carlisle makes a phone call to Italy. But we aren't doing any fighting until after the Holidays. I promised you a holiday and you are going to get one. Besides I'm gonna have to coordinate with my boss and let him know the situation."

Uh Oh. "Jason is it going to be a problem about the Cullens? You won't be ordered to kill them will you?"

I heard a snort. Jasper. A chuckle, Emmett. I am glad Jason knows my secrets and seems to be okay with this but still.

"No darlin, I don't go after nobody I don't want to if they aren't a threat to national security. The government may not be that happy about you guys going to school over and over again and exposing unsuspecting teenagers to your world, even if it's indirectly, but I think we can all appreciate Dr. Fang's efforts on behalf of the human race. The Wolves would do us no good if the government started digging around. From what you have told me, their ability comes from magic and scientists can't exactly study ancient Native American magic. I will make sure your friends are safe darlin. At least from the US government. Not to say the government may not call on you all to help out occasionally. As far as you, there wasn't a whole lot to stop you from finding out. But since the main secret is the existence of vampires and everybody here knows about them anyway I don't see a problem.

"Sue and Dad know too."

"Is there anybody here who doesn't know?"

Hmmm, better think about this before I answer. " I think that's about it."

"Okay well this has been a stressful day for us all. I apologize for blowing up your door, breaking your windows and threatening the missus over here. I meant nothing personal by it. I promise if I have to threaten any of you again it will be GQ over there.

I was glad to get out of here. I needed some alone time with my man. I also wanted to talk about his plan to take out the Volturi without comments from the peanut gallery. Edward was glaring at Jason and I had an idea of just what Jason was thinking about. It was definitely time to get home. I was pretty sure Dad was at work and Sue was probably back in La Push, even though it seemed like she was always at my dads. Time to break some house rules again.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it. Don't own laser pistols either. Don't really own much of the suits since they are a mash up of Ironman, Predator and Halo. And I definitely don't own Twilight.

Chapter 12

Edward POV

"I can't believe that asshole!" I shouted as soon as I saw my Bella going off with robot boy and his toy pistol.

"You would not believe the things he was thinking about doing with Bella! And Bella, always ready to throw herself in front of danger and he lets her!"

I didn't know what I should do. What I could do. I couldn't kidnap her. I don't think she is completely over me but if I take her away from this "man" she will definitely be angry. If I show or talk to her about my disapproval this new Bella will probably become more deeply attached to him. I had no idea what to do.

"Edward you agreed to let her go. You wanted to check the guy out and while you are right that he is dangerous he is fully capable of protecting her and making sure she can protect herself." Rosalie said.

Shut up Rosalie.

"Shut up Rosalie."

"I wonder what he is keeping from us. He was way too confident that he and his team could kill us and he did not strike me as a man prone to overconfidence. " Jasper added. "Did you get anything out of his head Edward?"

"Absolutely nothing. From the moment he realized I was a mind reader all he consciously thought about was having sex with Bella when that helmet wasn't on his head.

"I knew I loved this guy" Emmett said. I growled at him but nobody seems to mind. What the hell is going on here?

"Does anybody not see the danger? He is going to willingly invite the Volturi here so he can take them on. The strongest vampires don't do this."

"That's probably why it will work." Jasper said. "Between the humans and the wolves the Volturi will not know what hit them. If we were to take on the Volturi we would lose because we would fight like vampires. The Volturi have never fought humans or wolves. And those weapons they have can definitely break up and burn a vampire. He never would have been so confident if they didn't work and hadn't in the past and I felt nothing but confidence from him. "

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe I am the only one who has a problem with putting Bella in danger." I stated indignantly.

At that time Esme finally spoke up. " I thought he was lovely, and very handsome. Did you see the way they looked at each other?"

"I know right, I'm so happy for her." Rosalie said.

"He is hot in a dangerous sort of way isn't he. " Alice joined in. I give up.

"I'm going to hunt."

JPOV

Laying in Bella's bed after what I have to say was bordering on animalistic sex after a day like today was very soothing. We had to get some things worked out. I spanked her for leading me into a coven of vampires. She liked it. Giggidy. She punished me in a way I won't mention for threatening her surrogate mother. Now spooning in her bed we laid back exhausted just happy being with each other.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" She asked.

"It's three days away and you haven't got me a Christmas present? What the hell Bella?"

"I had one but that was before I found out you had laser guns and Iron Man armor. It doesn't seem as cool a present now."

"Laser guns are a hard act to follow. That reminds me we have to find a place for you to learn to shoot one. I think you will like it. It's got the regular feel of an assault rifle but no kick. There is some heat on the cheek if you have a sustained blast for a few seconds but one second is all you should need to get an appropriate pulse to fry a vamp. They are way too fast to lead like a normal target of course, so you will have to wait until they are distracted and stopped.

"How are they going to be distracted?"

"Don't worry about that darling. By the time we are ready to shoot them they won't know what hit them. I need to talk to your wolf pack. And I need to talk to all of them. Including your ex friend Jacob Black. I realize he lost the girl of his dreams and all but he is a fucking werewolf and its time he manned up and talked to you so we can get this shit in the open and get to killin vamps. So first things first. Let me talk to my boss and have the team take some R&R in the area. I think he is going to be excited about the plan. We have been trying to get these Italian bastards for years but they hardly ever come to the States."

"Do we have to get out of bed?"

"BELLA I'M Home. " Charlie.

"Yes I would say right now would be a great time to get out of bed."

After talking to Charlie and filling him in on the days events he broke down laughing for about 5 minutes. After he came up for air, he asked if I really called Edward GQ and if the Cullens door really got blown off. I assured him that it had been. He went on to tell me about the Cullens and how much he really did not like Edward. Can't say I blame him. Still having a hard time understanding why Bells was hung up on the asshole but hey, we were all in a different mindset when we were 18. I'm pretty sure I wanted to be in the Peace Corps.

I went outside and called my boss. I don't know who my boss is. He could be a computer generated voice for all I knew. I answered to him or direct orders from the President. He answered to the President. None of us had ever seen him. Supposedly this is so if we get captured by a mind reading vampire we can't give identities away.

I explained the previous week's events leading up to today. He took it all in stride and while he would like to keep everything in house he understood the opportunity to take out the Volturi with help was too good an offer to pass up. He agreed with my assessment of the Wolf magic and the Cullens non threats to the human race as I saw it. He reiterated that I should speak to them about staying away from teenagers. All in all it was a good situation. He pretty much told me to let him know what was needed, keep it as contained as possible, evaluate potential threats and allies and take care of business. I told him what I would need for now and he promised to find some extra black op specialists to take care of things.

Now it was time to talk to the Wolves and I knew just who to call.

"Sam?"

"Yes this is Sam."

"Sam this is Jason, Bella's boyfriend. I need to talk to you and your friends as soon as possible."

"My friends?"

"Yeah your big hairy friends. And no, Bella did not tell me. I figured it out for myself. I could bore you with the details and you could deny it but I really am not in the mood for bullshit. I found myself surrounded by leeches today and had to have my friends come bail me out of potential trouble. " I want to know what I am working with up here. Who's a friend and who isn't. Cause Sam I got to tell you, I am quickly getting into a mindset of, if you aren't with me your against me. And I don't take kindly to those against me Sam."

Silence for a few seconds. "Come to my house, Bella knows how to get there."

Bella walked out as I hung up the phone. Looking so good. Wearing tight jeans and a thick leather jacket and a Houston Texans wool cap over her head.

"Baby, lets go see some wolves."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it

Chapter 13

JPOV

The atmosphere at the Uley house was somewhat tense. The boys I met the other night at the bonfire were there as was the hot Native chick. Guess she went furry sometimes too. Also in attendance were what I assumed to be the Elders. Sue was here. I gave her a little wave and a smile. Charlie was here. Not sure why. A guy in a wheelchair was here who I have been introduced as Billy Black, chief of the tribe. Also present and currently scowling in my direction was the famous Jacob Ephraim Black. He grunted a hello to Bella when he walked in and went to the other side of the room and had a seat.

I am beginning to think he and GQ are not going to be my friends.

"Thank you for coming everybody" I heard Bella say. " Jason wanted to talk to you all about what he really does for a living and what he knows about you. He also wants to allay any fears you have about your secret getting out. Only a handful of people, including the 5 on Jason's team, his boss and possibly the President know about you. And it will stay that way."

"What do we have to do to deserve this level of silence?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely nothing. If you would like to help sometimes we would certainly take you up on it though. "

"We aren't in the business of killing terrorists." The one named Paul growled.

"Neither am I. Not anymore."

"I plan on inviting about 20 vampires to Forks in the next couple months" I told them, waiting for the reaction.

The reaction was everything I hoped it would be. Four of them shot up out of their seats and began screaming. Or is it growling? Either way it was kind of funny. The big guy Sam finally got them controlled and sat them down.

Sam sat back down and looked me in the eye. "Jason why are you going to be inviting vampires to Forks?"

""To kill them of course." That was met with silence. Shut them puppies up.

"Let me start at the beginning. "I lead a small team of 5 operatives plus myself. 3 years ago satellite imagery caught a ranger unit being slaughtered in Bosnia by a single entity. We sent in a team to investigate and they too were slaughtered. We began using satellites to track this entity. We noticed that it traveled with no specific destination. Basically just went around killing anything it could get its hands on. From the second teams battle footage we learned that conventional weapons did not work. My team of Seals went in. we had it next to a steep embankment and had the high and low ground. We didn't bother with regular weapons because we knew bullets had no effect on them. We used grenade launchers. After 6 grenades we finally cracked the damn thing enough that it started to catch on fire. When it did, one of my guys went in with a flame thrower and roasted the fucker. I lost 7 guys out of 11. The remaining guys came with me to form the new team. Along with one female who is the most deadly girl I have ever met we make up the present team. After 6 months we were given new equipment and armor and given the task of killing vampires. It became obvious if there is one there is more. We moved our base of operations to Houston, Texas where we occasionally train. About once a month when it is noticed that there is a pattern of bodies showing up in NCIC that have been burned and or sucked dry of blood we take off to investigate. If we can find the vamp we ambush it and cut it down. We have new rifles that fire a laser beam at the vamp effectively breaking it up from the inside and lighting it on fire. A torso or head shot usually does it. If we hit one of the appendages it doesn't work as well.

"Anyway we began using infrared satellites to track cold signatures that are moving at high rates of speed around the world. We noticed that the cold spots that arrived in this area were chased by hot spots and then turned into hot spots themselves. My team mostly doesn't have any close family so when my holiday trip with Bella came up they decided to tag along and investigate the area. They have been looking all over your reservation for the past week."

"That's impossible. We would have seen or heard or smelt them. "Jacob speaks!

"Jacob right?" he nodded. "Nobody hears smells or sees us unless we want them too."

"Back to the story. We weren't sure exactly what we were dealing with when we found the giant wolf tracks until we saw a set of human footprints disappear a few feet from where the wolf tracks began. "

"Now as to why I am inviting a bunch of blood suckers to this area I will let my lovely Bella take over."

I sat back and stared Jakey back down. Kid was acting like a little bitch who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas. I couldn't help myself. I stuck my tongue out at him. Juvenile? Damn right. Funny? The guy named Quil seemed to think so. I noticed he was holding in a smirk.

I listened to Bella take over.

BPOV

"I want you to know that I never knew Jason did this for a living. I would have dated him anyway but it was not my intention to get involved with a vampire hunting government operative. I really thought he was just a normal government operative."

Paul looked me in the eyes with a grin,"Swan don't even sweat it. At least this guy is human. The odds of you winding up with a normal guy were zero. We have ruined you for all normal guys."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Paul". I noticed Jacob was staring at Jason. Jason was staring back. Ahh crap, Jason just stuck his tongue out at Jacob. Jacob is turning red.

"Anyway you all know about me and you know the Italian vampires want me changed. You know this is not going to happen. I have been living my life in fear that they were going to check on me. I decided that I would not ask anybody to help and just die. Jason has told me this is not my choice any longer and it is now a government operation. The Volturi has been on the team's target list for a while but for obvious reasons they can't just drop some bombs onto the castle and wipe them out. We have to get the Volturi on our turf. So I have been given the choice by my boyfriend to help or get the hell out of the way. I plan to fight. I am not asking any of you to fight, Jason seems pretty confident that he and his team along with me in a snipers perch can take care of the problem. He doesn't think the whole guard will come. Only a few that can be picked off easily. The Cullens are going to call Italy and tell the vamps that I have decided not to turn and need some encouragement. The reason we are here is we will not initiate this plan without your okay. Jason wants you all to be a second line if any vamps happen to get by. "

I watched their faces look between me and Jason with something between shock and respect. My dad was looking at me and Jason and smiling. I think Jason has gone up tenfold in his book since he found out that he kills vamps for a living. Plus the two hit it off over cars and guns before that bit of information even came out.

Sam spoke." Bella I will agree to allow this plan to go through but there are two conditions."

"And what would those be Sam?"

"One is that our secret is kept and no government scientists try to come out here to study us."

"Already done, what else you got?" Jason said.

"We are the Protectors of La Push. We were made to kill vampires. There is no way in hell you are sidelining us for this battle. We want to be involved."

I saw Jason smile. This was exactly what he wanted but he wanted them to make the decision for themselves. Jason reached his hand out to Sam.

"Mr. Uley it will be an honor to kill vampires with you and your pack." And with a handshake it was done.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it. And the character of Serenity is based of River Tam in Firefly. Don't own that either.

Chapter 14

JPOV

"Hey Charlie I need to holler at ya in private."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes you can marry my daughter. That's what you were gonna ask right? I know you don't have to ask. I appreciate the respect you've given me by asking but we both know the two of you are going to do whatever you want. I'm just saving us an awkward conversation. I know you can support her and you may be the only entirely human man who could ever take care of her considering the shit she gets herself in, so yes."

I nodded."Appreciate it Charlie."

"When you asking her?"

"Tonight".

"Can't wait to hear her answer son" Charlie said. "Did Bella ever mention to you that she hates the idea of marriage?"

"No"

"Hmmm must never have come up. Good luck son."

That old sumbitch was smiling as he walked away. Was he jacking with me or was he for real? She wouldn't say no would she? She never told me about hating marriage. She never brought marriage up either but I just assumed….

BPOV

After the meeting broke up I saw Jason run to catch up with my dad. I walked over to Jake.

"Hey how ya doing? You know I'm not sure since you've been avoiding me for two years."

"You wanted to go on with your life and you did. I'm going on with mine."

"So the other pack members can go on with their lives and still be friends with me. You don't want to be friends?"

"I don't see you as a friend Bella. I'm sorry you could never put me in the neat little best friend package you wanted me in."

"You know what? Fine, you can't fuck me so you don't want to be friends then you don't deserve my friendship." Seeing his eyes widen almost made this conversation bearable. Almost.

"I'm not the same little needy girl who left two years ago. I'm an adult and if you can't figure out how to be one too then we can't be friends anyway."

"I LOVED YOU BELLA!"

"AND I LOVED YOU TOO JAKE. It just wasn't the love you wanted and I'm sorry. But if your giving me the choice between being your girlfriend or nothing then the answer is nothing. See you around Black."

I walked away at a steady pace. I know every wolf heard that conversation. It was a long time coming. If I had any balls I would have had it with him 2 years ago. I knew I loved him but the fact that I didn't love him more than Edward should have shown me it wasn't romantic feelings. And Edward. I figured out after I was away, that without his dazzling I don't know if I loved him or who I thought he was. This ideal man. He wasn't ideal. He was as flawed as everybody else.

Jason was flawed but he seemed to love his flaws. He never took anything seriously until he did. At the Cullens was the first time I saw him in warrior mode and I have to say it showed me a side to him I loved. He showed me the side that would protect our children one day and would protect me with the same intensity.

He knew my flaws. He seemed to love that he knew them. He didn't judge me. Ever. He didn't hold me back. He fought with me and he loved with me and it was real and human and I wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing Jake pouting in a corner made me question what would have happened if I had been in a relationship with him. Would it have been constant work keeping him happy? Being his Bells? Not gonna happen now. Tonight is Christmas Eve. I plan on going to Charlie's and relaxing with Sue, Leah Seth and Jason and my dad. Tomorrow the pack comes to Charlie's. Christmas Eve is for families. And this Christmas Eve we have the biggest family we have ever had. I'm so excited.

JPOV

Christmas Eve night

"Hey darling you mind if I invite my team over in the morning. They were just gonna hang out together but I thought since you know about them now would be a good time to get introduced and given them a little family time for the Holiday.

"Sounds like a great idea baby. I'm interested to meet this Serenity. Deadliest woman you have ever met huh? Is she like a major bitch?"

I had to laugh at that. "Darlin Sere is the happiest girl I have ever met. But there are some things you have to know about her. She can be a might strange to those who don't know much about her. She is 20 years old. When she was 10 her parents started noticing that Sere could read stray thoughts. She also had this uncanny ability to see the future at times. She could read emotions of people at times to and tell when they were lying. Think about Nostradamus, GQ and male Blondie all in one. The problem is her parents freaked. They contacted a family friend who contacted an independent lab. This lab was under CIA contract and they were recruiting young kids with Sere's ability to become remote viewers. Basically the CIA wanted these kids trained to spy from a distance. This was all well and good until a rogue scientist got in and started his own experiments. All of the children went insane eventually and killed themselves or each other. Except Sere. By the time the CIA figured out what was going on and had lost their entire project it was too late. Sere killed the scientist that had been experimenting on her. You see he wasn't just making better psychics, he was making perfect assassins. This happened when Sere was 16. She was in the project for 5 years. She became a ward of the government since she had nowhere to go. Her talents were evaluated and she was deemed stable considering what she went through. But she has to be watched. She lives between all of the guys on the team now. She volunteered to be on our team because she wanted to do something and it was thought her abilities could aid us. The problem is she kinda gets overwhelmed at times. She's a genius, a mind reader, and psychic and isn't in total control of any of these abilities. She is not actively doing any of them all the time. It just comes and goes. What doesn't come and go is her combat ability. She's small but she moves with the grace of a dancer. She is skilled with any type of blade but the Katana is her favorite. She is a better shot long or short range than anyone on the team. She also sometimes speaks of herself in the third person so don't let it freak you out."

Bella seemed to be absorbing this."She likes swords?"

"Yep"

"Can she teach me?"

"Funny you mentioned this because I'm gonna have you train with her. You two are built the same. I've trained you to defend yourself against someone of any size. But now that you know about Sere its time you learned to attack someone while being your size. Plus Sere has been getting tired of cleaning up after Animal and Joker at the apartment they share. She has been wanting to talk to me about moving in. She kinda sees me as her big brother more than her boss. But I told her I had to talk to you first and I wasn't sure how I was going to do that since you didn't know about the teams."

"Well let me meet her and then we can go from there."

"Great I will let the boys know to drop in tomorrow.

"One other thing before I get to cooking dinner." I told her.

"Whats that baby?"

"I want you to marry me"

BPOV

I turned around at those words and saw Jason who I thought had been following me out of the kitchen on a knee with a ring box in his hand. I was not expecting this. I figured we would get married one day but it had never been big on my list and he had never mentioned it. Honestly I figured he wasn't in any hurry to get married either. But there he was. A sneak attack. No romantic spot, no soft music, no candlelight dinner or drinking champaigne with a sparkly ring in the bottom of the glass. Just Jason, dropping to a knee and offering me a choice in the simplest manner I could think of. It occurred to me this was the first time I had ever seen Jason nervous. He just asked me to marry him. In the kitchen on one knee. Remember your promise Bella. Live life. And I would. With him.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it

Chapter 15

JPOV

She said yes. Mission accomplished. After some serious kitchen make out time we went into the living room to make our announcement. Everybody seemed happy and liked the ring. Charlie shook my hand and welcomed me to the family. He wanted to know when he could meet my family and I explained to him that both my parents died in a car wreck when I was 16 and I had no other family until I went to the Corps. To his credit he didn't tell me how sorry he was or offer condolences for something that happened a long time ago. He simply patted me on the shoulder and gave me one of those nods of his. I'm going to have to figure out how to give those nods. I went to the kitchen while the girls started talking about weddings and all things frilly. I knew Bella well enough that she would not be a big production wedding kind of woman and I had some ideas about that. I began cooking chilli and heating the homemade tamales I had brought with us from Texas. Charlie thought he had chilli before this but the chilli Bella made was some kind of mild bean soup. These folks ain't had real chilli yet and it was time to teach them what it was all about. Plus nobody here had ever had any authentic Mexican food! How do these people survive? And don't even get me started on barbecue or lack thereof.

The rest of the night went well. We all sat around the living room and watched a Christmas Story on the television. Around ten it was time to turn in as it had been a long day. I looked at Bella and she winked at me, signaling this was the time for Charlie's gift.

"Before we turn in everybody me and Bella would like to give Charlie his gift." I announced.

"Charlie I know you thought we were crazy for driving up here but there was a reason. I love to restore cards but once I finish a car I can't seem to make myself get rid of it. I can't sell it and I get tired of paying storage companies to store cars I don't use. When Bella told me you drove your squad car everywhere, well that's just wrong Charlie. You can't be taking Sue on dates and such in your squad car. She's gonna feel like a perp. So me and Bells decided you needed a new old car." I tossed the Mustang keys to him. "Merry Christmas Charlie. The title has already been signed over to you. She is yours free and clear."

Charlie stared at the keys in his hand for about 30 seconds before looking up. "Your're sure?" he asked. "Of course Charlie. Besides I have two more old cars and a couple of bikes at the house anyways. "When people ask where you got it from you tell em your daughter and son in law restored it. " I noticed Leah was smiling and looked a little choked up. Seth was smiling but that was nothing new. Kid was a constant supply of happiness. Sue had tears in her eyes. Charlie hugged Bella and told her he loved her and to my everlasting shock he gave me a hug! Tell the guy your parents died and you had no family and he gives you a pat and a nod. Give him a 45 year old car and he goes all gooey and emotional. I love this guy.

BPOV

I have never seen Charlie that emotional about anything. It made the extremely long road trip up here worth it.

Christmas morning went well. Sue and I cooked turkey and ham and Leah did the sides. Jason's team and the wolf pack came at noon and we all ate. Jason's team was a lot of fun. Each one of them was interesting. Animal was very reserved in direct contrast to his nickname. Mikey was talkative, Joker was, well a joker. Serenity and I hit it off but Jason was right. The way she talked about herself in 3rd person and her sometimes cryptic sayings were a little unnerving. Jack was very quiet and reserved. He was polite but said nothing more than he had too. It was quite entertaining to watch the pack and Jason's team constantly checking exits and watching each other out of the corner of their eyes, sizing each other up. Alice called around 1 and wished me a Merry Christmas from the family and asked if we would come over this afternoon as they had presents for me. I yelled at her for getting me presents knowing I got them nothing, seeing as how I didn't even know they were coming. I told her I would have to talk to Jason about it and would call her later and let her know. The rest of the afternoon went well. The guys watched football and the girls and me talked weddings. I was thinking a beach wedding in Galveston but they were begging me to have the wedding here on first beach so all could be there. Jacob had said hi to me when he walked in and made a few polite comments during the day but for the most part ignored me and Jason. I had no problem with that. Better than the bitter hate he was projecting the other day.

Jason bought me a beautiful katana sword. I bought him a new handgun. The pack stared at us as we gushed over our presents from each other. I think even my dad stared in shock. Jason pointed out the the bottom of the blade was engraved, Jason and Bells forever. Awwwwwww. AS everyone was getting ready to clear out of the small area, Jason stopped Sam and told him he thought it would be a good idea to get together tomorrow with the Blonde Cullen, Jasper to have a meeting, just the four of us. Sam thought this was a good idea. Jason thought my dad's house would be a great neutral place and suggested my dad be involved too since this was his jurisdiction that we were planning in. It was decided. Jason begged me to cancel with the Cullens as he needed to think and did not want to have to deal with anymore people tonight. He then told me to go myself if I really wanted to. I didn't and called Alice who already knew of course. I promised her I would get together with the family soon. A part of me felt bad but it's not like I asked them to come down. I will always care for them but my family was here. It's probably time they started to learn that.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own any of it.

Chapter 16

BPOV

Sam and Jasper arrived at noon. We sat around the kitchen table along with my dad and Jason. Jason started the meeting.

"Welcome and thank you for coming. Christmas time is over and me and my lovely fiancée are looking forward to a brand new year in which the Volturi do not exist. I would like to start this campaign in early February. That will give everybody a month or so to plan and train. It will also give me time to get the resources we will need. Once this campaign starts it will go fairly quickly. We are going to go from ambush to straight up challenging them to come and get us. At least to come and get Bella. I am having a temporary headquarters set up as we speak in the forest on the La Push Cullen boundary. After today this is where we will meet for training and strategy meetings. Before I start detailing the plan does anyone have any questions or concerns?"

Jasper spoke first. "What makes you think the Volturi will leave a war with the Romanians to come after one human who has the potential to one day be a gifted vampire?"

"That's where the Cullens will play a huge role. You are first going to call the Volturi and tell them Bella has had second thoughts and you want help to convince her to change. Carlisle will suggest to Aro that because they want Bella to be a part of his family he wants a Volturi agent to change her and make it look like they didn't know anything about it. In exchange for his help the Cullens will commit themselves to his war effort."

"I have to say this is pretty risky on the part of my family."

"Yes it is. And if your idiot brother hadn't exposed himself to Bella she wouldn't been in this predicament. If he hadn't rushed off to kill his emo self then she wouldn't be in this situation. So I think the Cullens have some culpability here." Jason said.

"Agreed. Second concern. You do realize that even though the Volturi are evil, they are a stabilizing force in the vampire world. It is fear of them that causes vampires from running wild over the human race. The Romanians are just as evil."

"This has occurred to me as well. However as far as vampires hiding from the world I personally don't care if they do or not. If they show themselves we will kill them. Once they realize we can do this, vampires may not be so eager to bring themselves out into the open. As far as the Romanians go, well first things first. Everybody is scared of the Volturi. That means they are the most powerful. They must go first. And we have the ability to do a little bit more damage in Romania than we do in Italy. We can attack them on their turf where they least expect it. Only idiots would attack a fortified vampire lair and we are just the idiots to do it. But that's another day. "

"Sam? Any questions?"

"Nope. Just want to know what the plan is for wiping these things out."

"Okay general plan. The clearing that ya'll had the newborn fight in. Tell me about it."

Jasper once again spoke up." The clearing is approximately 1000 yards long and 600 yards wide. It is surrounded by thick forest on both sides and has a cliff on the other side. "

"When the main battle comes this is where we will have it. Bella you can start practicing sniping from the cliff. Serenity will be your spotter or you can be hers. I will let you two work that out."

There is no way I am not going to be the shooter but this was not the time to discuss it.

"I plan to lure them into this clearing expecting to meet you. When they get there you will race up the cliffs. Do not talk to them. Do not address them even if they address you. This isn't a movie where the bad guys and the good guys have a conversation before the fighting begins and trade quips. This is going to go down fast and dirty. When they get to the middle of the clearing I plan to rain down hell on them and anyone who is still there is not gonna be happy about it. It is going to go down fast and dirty. First thing is the clearing is going to become a kill box. I have 6 tanks that will be camoed in the forest on both sides of the clearing. The insides will be sound proof. We will sneak in behind the targets after they enter the killbox and attack with RPG and Laser pulses. The middle of the killbox will have landmines. A lot of landmines. They will be set by remote detonator so it won't matter if they are stepped on. I would suggest your family stay close to the cliff so they can scale it as soon as the Volturi get close enough. Act like your scared if you have to and don't want to get to close to them. I don't care what you do but get them to the center. After the initial barrage of firepower two Apache helicopters will enter the fray and fire missiles into the center. Once this is done my team will come from the back, and Bella will begin picking off whoever is still in the field. The wolves will rush into the side if they are able. The flames will have to die down somewhat. But do your best to avoid it. Jasper when your family reaches the cliffs they are done. If they want to stay and pick off stragglers then that is fine but that clearing is going to be dangerous. I plan on turning it into vampire hell. This plan should allow us to take up to 60 vamps by my estimation. If there are more, things are going to get interesting. If they sense a trap things are going to get interesting. I am hoping they are planning a straight up vamp fight with the Cullens and possibly the wolves. I have to take into account they may know about you, Sam."

Okay that's the plan in general. Charlie I am going to need you to be ready with firecrews to prevent this thing from spreading. It's wet enough around here but this is gonna be a lot of fire. I also need you to make up a story about war games going on with the military to keep snooping citizens out of the area. Especially hikers.

I'm not gonna lie. Seeing Jason like this takes my thoughts in another direction. Specifically one that leads to the bedroom.

"This attack takes place from start to finish in 5 minutes. Any longer and we go from sneak attack to firefight. I am convinced we will win a firefight but I would rather avoid it if necessary. Now I need to know about my enemy and potential high priority targets that need to be taken out first."

I blurted out immediately "Jane and Alec". I filled in Jason and Sam about their powers and all agreed those two needed to go first. I described their appearance to all but Jasper who already knew. Jason looked me in the eyes and said "Darlin when they come into the clearing you are going to take out Alec first. I'm pretty sure his power won't work against the suits but I can't chance him working his mojo on the wolves or the tank crews on the side. Brings up another point. Sam we are going to have everybody laid out in specific positions. It is vitally important that your people are exactly where they are supposed to be to avoid friendly fire, bombs and cross fire. I know the range of these weapons and I will place your people in safe spots. If you have anyone who can't handle explosions or you think may have a problem with combat outside of the norm then leave them out."

"My pack will be ready" Sam reassured Jason.

"Okay, I think we are all on the same page then. Let's talk about the first skirmish. Darlin how many do you think they will bring to turn little ole you into a big bad vampire?

He's asking me?

"I'd have no idea but I would guess 2 or 3. I doubt they travel alone, so at least two."

"Then we are going to have to rely on your Nostradamus, Jasper, to tell us when it is decided and where they are going to be. This house may be the best place to set them up. What do you think Charlie?"

"I have no problem with that." Charlie said.

"Understand if one of us misses a shot this is gonna be close range shooting. You may wind up with a big ass hole in your wall that could set your house on fire. Bella you will be wearing Serenity's suit under regular clothes and will pop the helmet up when they come in. She will show you how. That way any stray shots wont hamr you. For some reason he lasers have no affect on the armor. "

"Darlin would you mind waiting for some sparkly sons of bitches in your room with a laser rifle and me and animal in your closet and outside your door?"

"Do I get to shoot first?" I wanted to know.

"Absolutely."

"Make the call and lets fry these fuckers." I told him. After years of being chased by vamps or worried about vamps I was going to finally get a change to issue some payback. And there was no way in hell I was missing it.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. It has made my day. I've never written before and the kind words are very encouraging. And like Charlie I will give you a nod, a pat on the shoulder and continue on.

Chapter 17

Jacob POV

This is not working. I figured she would have realized her mistake after she first left. I thought if I didn't talk to her she would freak out and come running back home. But she didn't. She stayed in San Diego. When I read her first book I realized she still thought about me. But the werewolf character was her main characters best friend. Why would I never be out of that label. I would have her if not for this stupid imprinting crap. But she didn't trust me not to imprint.

I thought I was going to go insane with jealousy when I found out she moved with some guy to Texas. Still though I thought it would be a fling and she would come back. Months went by and I realized she wasn't coming back. Not for me. I still refused to talk to her.

When I heard she was coming back for Christmas I figured if I gave her a cold shoulder she would come running to me begging me to talk to her like she always has done.

But it didn't happen. I had to hear from my pack members about how happy and beautiful she was. It was beginning to occur to me that getting away from Forks was good for her. I still didn't like it. I liked it even less when I saw her with him. Cocky arrogant bastard. Walks into a room full of werewolves and acts like he owns it. I can believe Sam let him get away with that. Then he had the gall to stick his tongue out at me. The good news is he will probably get killed with this plan to fight vampires. The bad news is he will take Bells with him. And now they are engaged. Could life get any better?

Edward POV

I can't believe Bella didn't come over on Christmas day. I bet He wouldn't let her. Probably told her that we were too dangerous or something. It didn't work for me in keeping her away from Jacob and I doubt it would work for him either. She can be stubborn when allowed. Jasper arrived back home and told us of his "plan" for taking on the Volturi. He plans on taking out 1-3 vampires in Bella's room while Bella is in there and armed. Apparently she will be in one of their robot Halloween costumes that will protect her from any stray blasts. Bella needs to be protected not placed on the front lines of a war she has no business fighting. I caught his comment about my running off to the Volturi from Jasper's head. I regret that act but it doesn't change the fact that I would rather be dead than without her. Alice is downstairs trying to block her thoughts from me. Jasper is doing the same. I walked down the stairs and confronted the both. "What is it you are trying to hide from me? He didn't hurt her did he?"

Jasper sighed and Alice spoke. "Edward, Bella has agreed to marry Jason."

That certainly changes things. Apparently this isn't a passing fancy of independence. She actually plans to make a mortal life with this person. I guess a part of me always thought she would come back to me. She now has the next possibly 80 years of happiness in front of her with a man she loves and I have eternity with no one. Part of me wants to fight for her and part of me loves her enough to let her go. I don't know which part is stronger.

JPOV

"Listen up men a situation has occurred that needs to be addressed quickly and decisively. Last night between midnight and 4 AM a covert attack was launched against my future father in laws residence. I awoke this morning to find the trees in his yard covered in camouflaged toilet paper. A quick search of the area revealed both human and wolf footprints. That's right. Those idiots have still not figured out how to cover their tracks. Men I have spoken about this with my soon to be wife and father in law and it has been decided that we cannot let this affront go unanswered. It is time to show these puppies who the Alphas are around this area. It is a dangerous mission I plan to undertake. I won't make any of you follow me. Who is with me?"

Joker spoke up."Sir I speak for the team when I say we are behind and in front of you sir!"

"Gentleman we will not be using suits. Straight up jungle camo and scent blocker. Remember to stay downwind. We will drive to within a mile and a half of the cliffs and approach the cliffs through the woods. A bonfire is going on there. At this time my fiancée and our little sister is there. No doubt the little puppies are sniffing our baby sister's butt right now hoping to do their wolfie imprint magic stuff to her. Are we going to allow this to happen?"

"NO SIR!"

"Damn right we aren't. This is a simple mission. The only escape route is the cliffs. They will get shot or get wet. Aim dead center mass or the back of the heads. Do not hit friendlies. There will be civilian woman there. Okay men, lock and load weapons.

Approaching silently through the woods we got a bead on those punks. Bella and Serenity are keeping them distracted by…. They are dancing with each other. Holy shit are they dancing with each other. Have to let Bella know she cannot make out with Serenity. Normally I encourage her experimentation but not with that girl. She's like a little sister to me. Judging by the lack of progress our team has made in the last 30 seconds I would say all the guys feel the same. This is so wrong….

Sam POV

This is so awesome. I don't know what has gotten into Bella the last few years but her and this Marine girl are dancing with each other around the bonfire and honestly it has to be the hottest thing I have seen in forever. When the two showed up I figured she would be pissed about her dad's house getting papered but she just laughed it off and started drinking beer with the rest of us. Apparently her man and his team were having a team building night consisting of some sort of training. I hope he wasn't to upset about the note I left him reminding him that we could have been vampires right outside his window. They may be supersoldiers but somebody needed to remind them that they were still humans and only a wolf couldn't be snuck up on. I reached for another beer when I saw Quil drop his and his head explode in red. Holy crap did somebody shoot him? OWWW! Something just hit my chest. It's pink. WTH?I look around and see my wolves surrounded by black clad figures peppering them with red, white and blue paintballs. Another pink paintball hit me in the ass. Taha Aki, I thought there were only for of them. Bella and Her friend have pulled paintball guns out of there purse! They are the ones shooting pink paintballs at me.

"SAM ULEY". I turned around and saw that fucker Connolly walking up to me out of the shadows.

"You have been accused of papering Chief Charlie Swan's residence along with your pack of oversized puppies. Do you surrender and agree on your word as a spirit warrior that you will clean the mess up?

"And if I don't?"

Jason smirked. "Then I guess I get out of the way and let Hells Bells over there shoot you in the junk with her next pink paintball."

Ouch. That does not hold much appeal. I looked over at Emily and the rest of the imprints. The guys were surrounded by Jason's boys and looked like American flags with the paint messed up." Emily and the imprints were laughing so hard they had tears rolling out of their eyes. This couldn't get more embarrassing so I did the only prudent thing a leader in my position could do.

"I surrender you asshole. Come on boys, lets go clean Charlie's yard.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own any of it.

Chapter 18

BPOV

"Hey baby, can we go out? I haven't had much alone time without anybody in the house or around us since we got out of the car." I was going crazy. Before we came here Jason and I were alone almost constantly. It wasn't that we were anti-social. We just enjoyed each other's time more than anyone else's. He would sit and read while I wrote. We would walk the Seawall together in the afternoons and watch the sun go down over the Gulf. We would cook together, watch TV together (we both loved Discovery channel). In the mornings we worked out together. During the Spring we attended baseball games with each other. Many times we would just sit cuddled up on the couch and listen to music with no TV or other distractions. I loved seeing my old friends and I loved the idea that I would get to take care of my past or die trying. No more waiting for the axe to drop on my happily ever after. But I missed home and time with the love of my life. Especially now that I had a wedding to plan.

I had never given much thought to marriage. After Edward and I split I honestly figured I would never marry. Now that I had decided I was going to marry, I found myself actually wanting to be involved in the planning. I wanted to make it a simple affair. A beach would be involved, either here or Galveston or some Caribbean Island. A simple white dress and my hair blowing in the wind. No veil. My hair was to short to put up. I wanted Jason in a white button up shirt and Kakis.

"Sure darlin, I was just thinking the same thing. Want to go to that Port Angeles and catch a movie? Maybe dinner? Maybe we could find those jerks Edwin scared when you got lost and the two of us could kick the shit out of them?"

I had to laugh at that. Jason really would go looking for my would be rapists and he really would fight with me for the hell of it. Although we have peaceful moments with each other there is never a dull moment.

"How bout we skip the movie and have dinner and walk the waterfront? Maybe catch a bookstore?"

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

We borrowed "Dad's" car and drove the hour to Port Angeles. We found a nice seafood restaurant on the waterfront. He had lobster and I had grilled flounder.

"So how is it going with Serenity and the training?" Jason asked.

"I love the weapon. I can't believe you kept that from me. Laser rifle's so cool. The other training is interesting. We haven't done much with swords. She is more into meditation and finding my "inner warrior." I answered.

"Meditation is important for any kind of conflict. You have to be able to keep your head when everyone around you is either losing their's or getting it shot off. Especially with this first mission. After New Year's we are going to make the call and hopefully get a time line on when the first crew will come and make any additional plans or change our plan completely."

"I don't want to talk about that right now. At least not the specifics. I want to know if Alice sees us not fighting until March or April are we going to be able to go home?"

"I doubt it darlin. We need to train here. You know that. How about this though? Lets get our own place here. At least rent for a few months. I know you are having a hard time finding the peace to write. Besides I want this wrapped up by April so we can be home for opening day. Speaking of home have you given any thought to the wedding? When, where, how? How soon I can do you afterward? Cause I really have this fantasy of finding a nice hiding spot during the reception and taking you in your dress."

I had to laugh. That's my man. Plus it sounds like a good idea. Don't know how a beach wedding will work though. Maybe a bathroom or a kitchen at the reception hall?

I told Jason about my ideas for the wedding. He was thinking more like a skydiving wedding but I figure after this battle I would have pushed my luck enough for the year. Jason really wanted Galveston or maybe the San Luis Resort, looking out over the water. I was torn between the beach in Galveston and First beach. We agreed to think on it some more and get back to it. The when would depend on the upcoming battles. It was nice to have something positive to look forward to after the upcoming hell we would go through. And I had no illusions. We were willingly walking into a fight against the deadliest of the most dangerous predators on the planet. No matter how confident Jason was, I took nothing for granted. And I knew he didn't either.

Jason and I talked more about my past and his. I knew his past up until he joined the Marines and I was one of the few. He now knew everything about me and it was liberating. He still had a million questions it seemed. I asked him what it felt like to wear the body armor. He asked me what it was like to ride on the back of a vampire. He asked about the Pack guys and the Cullens. Mostly about what kind of personalities they had and what were their hobbies. He was impressed Rosalie like to work on cars and Jake as well. He mentioned that he thought he could be friends with Jake if he ever pulled his head out of his ass and grew up. Edward, or Edwin as Jason has picked up from Charlie, was another story. Jason thought the whole watching me sleep thing was stalkerish and creepy. Looking back on it now I had to agree. It wasn't that long ago but I have grown up a lot since then and stopped seeing the world through rose colored glasses.

"I'm going to see Carlisle and Jasper tomorrow. You feel like tagging along?" Jason asked.

A part of me did want to go see the Cullens. Another part wasn't up for the drama that was Edwi.. Edward. Dammit! Now he has me doing it.

"No, but tell them I will be by at some point this week. And please don't antagonize Edward."

"Darlin, I'm shocked! You know me, all business. But I'm not suiting up and giving him free access to my head so I will be asking him to leave. So far he has only seen us covered up by a blanket on the beach but I don't want to take the chance of him seein you nakey in my head. "

"Nakey?"

"Yeah Nakey. Your too cute for nude or naked. So Nakey it is."

"You're a moron, you know this right?"

"You're marrying a moron."

"Your lucky you have a nice ass."

JPOV

Last night was just what the doctor ordered. Maybe not the doctor's son but that's neither here nor there. I missed spending time with my baby and my baby alone. I know what she was feeling. I was homesick too but it looked like we would be here for the next few months. After checking with my boss he has gathered enough Black Ops guys that we would have a tank crew and air support. Apparently they think we are going after aliens. I'm not sure what the difference is but whatever. Even people with Top secret Black clearance can't know everything I guess.

Bella was out looking for an apartment or house for us to rent today. Quite frankly silent sex was getting old. I liked to hear my baby doll scream. Plus there are other things we need space for…..Focus Jason!

Driving up to the Cullen mansion I couldn't help appreciate its beauty and take note of all the weak structural spots I could place explosives and level it. Not that I planned to. It's just a habit. Same as checking exits and escape routes and counting steps I walk into rooms. Situational awareness is key to survival.

I didn't have to knock on the door as Esme was there the minute I pulled in the Driveway.

"Jason! It's so good to see you! Where is Bella?" she asked.

I was about to answer when I heard GQ say "I'm sure he is not going to let her around monsters like us Esme."

Okay, uncalled for.

"Actually Edwin I asked her if she would like to come but she was busy today writing a chapter in her next book and looking for a temporary residence for us since it seems we will be here for a few months. She did say she would be over later this week."

"There is plenty of room here if you would like to stay here." Esme said. Bless her unbeating heart, she was sweet.

"Esme I appreciate that but one of the main reasons we want our own place is so people don't hear certain activities if you know what I mean, and I doubt living in a house with 7 people with super hearing would fit that bill."

"Hell yeah man!" I heard from down the hall. Must be Emmett.

"Anyway Bella has writing this morning and house hunting this afternoon and then training with Serenity. Then I promised her a long backrub tonight after all her hard work. I actually came to see Carlisle and Jasper. Are they around?"

"Yes of course, let me show you to Carlisle's study."

"Also Edwin do you think you could leave? I realize you can't turn off your gift but I want my thoughts to myself and I can't have a conversation if I am constantly thinking of something else."

"Do you have something to hide?" Asshole asked.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact."

"And what would that be?"

"Bella's O face. Now get the hell out of here before I make daddy send you away."

The skinny shit changed tactics. "I hear congratulations are in order. Do you really think she will marry you? Bella hates marriage. It's one of the reasons she broke off our engagement."

"Yeah well I asked her straight up and got her to say yes of her own free will, not as part of some compromise to get you to turn her and have some form of intimacy with her. I pretty much gave that up for free a long time ago. To her credit though she made me feel special and not used at all." I said winking at him.

I wish I could describe his face. It's like a red angry face most people would get but his didn't get red. Oh yeah, no blood.

He came within a few inches of my face.

"I could kill you easily." He gritted out between his teeth.

"Okay first of all, personal space, you ever heard of it? Second of all you could kill me as easily as I could have killed you the other day when I was within a 1000 yards of you while you sucked down a deer. That could have been Bambi's mother by the way. And if you did kill me, Bella would hate you and you would have the Wolves and the US Government against you. I doubt you want that. So we both know you won't touch me so back the FUCK off Edwin."

"Edward calm down!" I heard Carlisle say coming down the stairs.

"Carlisle, my main vamp! Just the guy I wanted to see before jealous ex got in the way. Lets talk."

"How about we adjourn to my study?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Rosalie?" Carlise said looking at Edwin. "Take your brother hunting and make sure he stays away from the house while Jason is here."

"Thank you Carlisle."

I looked at Edwin and gave him a wink. "Take care GQ. "


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Twilight but it sure is fun to play around with it. Thanks for the reviews and the people who are following this story.

Chapter 19

Carlisle POV

"It's time Carlisle. Make the call." Jason decided.

I knew my family would have to face the music for leaving Isabella human. I honestly thought we would have to become servants to the Volturi. Now we had a chance to do something about it. A chance to defeat the Volturi. I admit I was impressed with the plan. I could understand, hearing the details of the battleplan why Jason doesn't want us close to the field. At first I was a bit offended, thinking he didn't trust us. He explained to me that he knows we have already risked our lives for Bella once and he knows he can trust us. Because of that he doesn't want us anywhere near what he called Vampire Hell. It's a shame it has come to this. But the Volturi must go if my family, Bella included, is going to survive. To say I was proud of the young woman Bella has become is an understatement. As much as I hate to admit it she has flourished without Edward, while Edward has not flourished as much. At all. The blessing and the curse of never growing old is the time to get over things and the time you have to live with them. I think this is the former for Edward.

I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Carlisle my old friend how are you?"

"I am good Aro. How are you?"

"I am in the middle of a war Carlisle. But one I am confident that I will win."

"That is actually why I wanted to call you. I have a proposition you may be interested in. Edward's mate has decided she does not want to become a vampire after all. However I would rather have her turned than kill her. I don't want to force her to do it because I want her a part of my family. I need you to do it Aro."

"Interesting. And why should I clean up your mess Carlisle?"

"Should you send a contingent of vampires to turn her she will not know we were involved. I will tell her when she awakens that the Volturi turned her and that we must help you in a war as punishment for not turning her sooner. She will be reliant on my family and Edward for support. For doing this for us, my family will travel to Italy and stay and assist you until the war is over, no matter how long it takes."

"This is an interesting proposition Carlisle. Let me discuss it with my brothers and I will get back to you."

With the call ended all that was left was to sit back and wait. At that moment Alice came in.

"Aro decided before he hung up the phone. He will call back tomorrow to agree and send Afton and Felix here. They will be here on Friday. They are going to die. The plan will work as it is now."

"Wow Alice that's a pretty good vision you just had. You seem confident." Jason said.

"I am."

"Good to know. Felix is just big right? And Afton does he have any powers?" Jason asked.

"Felix is very strong, even for a vampire and Afton has no powers that I know of. They will leave their gifted vampires in Italy for the time being. It will take a lot of motivation to get Aro to leave Italy in the middle of a war." I pointed out to Jason.

JPOV

"Then we will have to give him a lot motivation. I was hoping there were more vampires coming but 2 of them will suffice. This is only the opening salvo. I am headed to the ops center. Let's get everybody there tonight at 8 and let them know the plan is in action.

With that I left and went to find my baby. I arrived at Charlie's and heard the machine gun fire of her fingers on the keyboard. I walked up behind her as she was seated and wrapped my arms around her. I heard her sigh contentedly.

"I got some news darlin. The call has been made and the decision has been made by Aro. Felix and Afton are coming Friday to turn you. And we will be waiting."

" I thought you wanted to wait till February?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to get home."

"I do."

"Great, I will get Sere to start working with you and the armor tomorrow morning. Don't make any plans. I want you practicing all day. I will be there as well."

"Sounds like a plan."

I noticed her usual fire didn't seem to be present. I may not be a werewolf who could feel his imprints emotions but I know my woman.

"Whats the Situation Swan? You nervous or what?"

"I guess I am. Its getting real. Is this what you feel everytime you go on a mission?"

"Focus on meditation this week. Focus on your job, your weapons and know that I am with you. I will be in the closet, Animal will be under the bed, you will be armed, The Cullens and the Wolves will be outside. They aren't getting you and you and I will kill them. Animal is actually goin to shoot first. Take out there legs and start the burn while I come out and shoot the one closest to me and you get the one closest to you. Just remember when I say now to pop the helmet up and keep your hair as close to your head as you can."

"Sounds like a piece of cake" she mused.

"Darlin a normal person could never pull this off, but you are one tough mean bitch and you're my tough mean bitch. I wouldn't try this with anyone else but I have confidence in you."

I saw the fire get back in her eyes. "Thanks babe, I needed that. Time to get ready to show these sons of bitches whose boss. What do you say we start right now. I need to go shoot."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it. Kinda lookin for ideas on story pace and what the readers would like to see from this point on. I haven't really asked but reviews or PMs would be appreciated. If there are any Felix fans out there you should probably look away. Bella's about to fry his ass.

Chapter 20

JPOV

The stage was set. Bella had been having a little trouble feeling comfortable with the suit which concerned me a bit but she was spot on with the rifle.

"Darlin are you sure you don't want Serenity to take your spot. By the time they get up here it will be too late for them anyways."

"Hell no Jason. That son of a bitch looked at me like a piece of meat in Italy. He's mine."

Guess that settles that. The house was empty. We had to lift the bed a couple inches to hide Animal underneath it. I hid in the closet. We were both suited up. Bella's helmet was down and her body was under the covers up to her neck. As long as she did as she promised and put her helmet up before she started shooting she should be safe from any crossfire. Luckily for us those idiots decided to come at night. Vampires. So stereotypical. The pack was in human form about 3 miles away. The Cullens were around but that was to be expected as they were supposedly the ones who set this up.

Alice told us they would be entering the house at 9:02. That left us about a minute. Charlie was safely at Sue's. We promised not to let his house burn down. I hope we could keep this promise.

I heard the door break in downstairs. I switched to infrared in my helmet and saw the spots with lower temperatures downstairs moving at vampire speed to the top of the stairs. They walked into the room. I could only see the heat signatures and the absence of heat through the door but I saw one was easily 7 foot tall. Big motherfucker must be Felix.

BPOV

I heard them walk in the room.

"Hello Bella" I turned over, not easily because of the thick blanket and the suit of freaking armor Jason insisted I wear. I pretended to be afraid, it wasn't that hard.

"F… Felix what are you doing here? We were sent to determine why you're not turned yet Bella. It has been a couple years."

"I changed my mind."

"Bella there is no changing your mind. I was told to either change you or kill you. There is no way I am going to kill you. It would be a waste. However I do plan on changing you. I don't believe I will leave you with your precious Cullens though. As your sire I will take you to Italy and make you my mate. We will be very happy. In time."

"Felix I don't like you that way. But I am flattered."

"Bella I wasn't giving you a choice." When it came to vampires they rarely did.

"Felix look into my eyes." With that said I pressed though button inside my glove pulling my helmet up in a split second and sat up in the bed freeing my rifle. I heard the blast as Animal shot both Felix and Afton in the ankles. Before they could fall I shot Felix in the chest. Jason kicked open the closet door and shot Afton in the head. I watched fascinated. I had thought that they would blow to pieces but they didn't. Felix looked at the gaping hole in his chest and fell to the ground. His feet were smoldering ashes. The hole in his chest was spreading like paper burning. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you do" He too in his surroundings and noticed being surrounded by robot like figures with guns. Animal had come out from under the bed. Felix slowly twitched on the floor as the fire spread up to his head. Afton was behind him his head already gone and the rest of his body following suit.

"Edward told me you had, I believe he called them inappropriate thoughts about me while in Volterra. So when I heard you were coming I called "Dibs". Isn't that what you said about me when I walked in to the throne room? Don't worry though Felix, your friends will be joining you in hell soon enough. "

I dropped my helmet to see him slowly turn to ash. I was a bit concerned about the vampires leaving smoldering burn marks on my floor. When Felix finally was nothing but a 7 foot outline of a man made of ash and Ashton was the same, the rest of the team filed in with fire extinguishers. Serenity ran up and hugged me. "She knew you could do it, big sister." My heart rate was going at an unbelievable speed and I concentrated on slowing it down by slowing my breathing. Jason wrapped an arm around me which was kinda awkward since it was metal on metal, or whatever this is. He told me it would be weird. This crap can't be found on earth. I wonder if when this was over if we were going to be fighting aliens next. I hope not.

"Darlin I will replace the floor in your room" I heard Jason say as the guys vacuumed up the ashes to be saved . I suppose to study later.

"No leave it. I think Charlie will appreciate the burn marks of two vamps." I know I did.

I heard the Cullens come running up the stairs and stand in the Hallway. I guessed the wolves were downstairs. Edward came up to me and went to put his arms around me for a hug. I jumped back. It wasn't his place to do that. "I'm fine Edward."

"Of course you are Bella." I noticed the glare he gave Jason.

"She's better than fine. Shot that big bastard right in the chest. "Emmett ran up to me and picked me up in a bear hug before I could step back. I really didn't mind him so much.

"Bells you killed a vampire!" He yelled. "And not just any vampire but the biggest the Volturi had! You are awesome!"

Jason laughed at his enthusiasm. I don't know how he is doing it but he is so calm and relaxed. I am still jacked up.

"Baby why don't we get you out of that suit." He said.

"Okay that sounds like a plan."

He walked me to my dad's room and helped me. I was shaking when he got the suit off.

"Darlin it's just the adrenalin. You will get used to it. Combat is rarely a leisurely fire fight that lasts hours while you take aim at your enemy. It's fast and dirty and you did perfect. "

His pride was obvious. I calmed down a little bit. Deep breathing was easier without the suit on. I was ready for the next round but first there was something I needed to take care of. "Darling we need to get this house cleared of everybody quickly." I was wearing the skintight white spandex body suit that the team wore under the armor and the way Jason was eyeing me I knew the perfect way to burn off adrenalin.

"Listen up everybody. I need the house cleared in the next minute. Let's all meet at the headquarters in an hour. We need to debrief and go on to the next stage. It's going to be time to make a call. Overseas."

Within 5 minutes the house was empty. Jason took his armor off and slowly stripped me out of my bodysuit. "I know the perfect way to burn off that adrenalin." He said.

"You must be reading my mind" I told him.

JPOV

We arrived at the temporary headquarters 2 hours later. I can imagine what we smelled like to all these super smelling folks. Oh well. They can get over it.

We began the debriefing. Charlie was there and had rushed Bella as soon as she walked in and hugged her for about a minute. Listening the debrief, the others were showing respect in their eyes, not only for Bella but for our weapons and team.

"Jason I was under the impression that the lasers broke up the vampire and began to immediately burn him or her. From what it sounds like it definitely causes a hole but the burning process seems slow. Was this expected. I understand Felix was in a great deal of pain." Carlisle commented.

"Carlisle this is the first time we have shot a vamp this close. I can't explain why it happened like that. Most of the time they catch fire very quickly. We would do more tests but unfortunately all of our tests are live fire tests. Edwin can certainly volunteer if he would like to help us study the effects."

Charlie and the Wolves began laughing. Even Bella had a small smile as she hit me lightly on the arm.

"Seriously Carlisle, I understand your concern but my focus is killing vamps not how much pain they are in. Considering they haven't felt pain in hundreds or thousands of years but their victims have, don't expect me to lose sleep over it."

"I understand." Carlisle agreed.

It was time to begin planning for the next phase. I had my tanks delivered this morning and were sitting under a covered area behind headquarters. They would have to be tarped on all sides.

"Now the Volturi aren't stupid. We plan to ambush them but they may also have plans for us. They have to suspect that there will be a trap waiting for them. We will have satellite eyes on them the minute they leave their castle though. I am suspecting they will be looking for wolves. Jane must have smelt something when she was here after the Newborn War. But we cannot make plans until we know what is going to happen and when. Alice I imagine Aro has a good idea of what you can do so he will probably leave the decision making to someone else. Or he may be arrogant enough to come after you anyways. Either way its time to start phase two. If anyone has anything to say or wants to back out now is the time."

Surprisingly Charlie raised his hand.

"I can't sit back and wait for these things to come for my daughter. I want one of those rifles. If she can fight then so can I. Two snipers are better than one."

I expected this would happen. "Okay Charlie."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I know I can't keep you out of this and I would rather have you in a strategic position than running around like a wild cannon. You can start training with Bella and River tomorrow morning. "

"Thank you."

I gave him a Charlie nod and carried on.

"Carlisle get Aro on the phone. Me and Bella have decided it would be better for her to talk to him so when he answers say hi and given the phone to Bella."

Carlisle dialed the number and turned it on speaker phone.

"Carlisle dear friend, I trust everything went as planned?"

"Actually Aro the plan has changed. I have someone here who would like to speak to you."

Bella spoke up.

"Aro, this is Bella, how are you?"

" Bella" he answered coolly.

"Aro I hope you weren't terribly attached to Felix and Afton. They came into my room uninvited and got themselves killed. You see Aro I am not going to be a vampire. I would never help you evil ass with anything much less a war. The Cullens are my family. It was stupid of you to think Carlisle would ever change me or have me changed without permission. Stay away from us or the rest of you will die. I will keep your secret but if you come at us again the Cullens will join the Romanians and your guard will die like the Felix did."

"Bella you and the Cullens have made a grave mistake. The chance for immortality is no longer there. You will however join the Cullens in being burned to ash. "

"My warning stands. Send you guard here and they will die. I say your guard because I know you and Caius don't have the balls to come here and I doubt Marcus even cares. Have a nice undead life Aro."

And with that the call was ended.

"Well if that doesn't give him motivation I don't know what will." Even I was shocked at the venom in Bella's voice.

I looked over at Alice.

"Anything?"

"No, right now he is just planning on tearing up the castle along with Caius who was listening."

Time to get the satellites working.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it. Let me know if you liked last Chapter. It was tough to picture everything in my head and I'm not sure how it turned out.

Chapter 21

Jacob's POV

I didn't like this.

"I don't like this Sam."

"I know Jacob."

We were 3 miles away from Bella's house. Right now two vampires were in that house with Bella and two of her robot soldier boys. She was the bait. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her. Especially the way things were between us. I don't know why I have been acting like a spoiled brat in regards to Bella. Bella could bring out the best in me and the worst. I wasn't used to sitting while others took action. I could tell the other wolves wanted to get involved too. Paul was pacing back and forth and mumbling under his breath. The Cullens were closer than we were! I understood Jason's reasoning that our smell could spook the leeches but still.

I didn't really hate Jason. I wouldn't tell anyone but I am impressed by him. He seems to fear no one, natural or supernatural. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous as hell. I was so close to getting Bella. If it wasn't for this stupid imprinting issue she would be mine. I think the thing that really scared me is without imprinting now I would be alone for the rest of my life. I never wanted anyone but Bells. Now if I try to start a relationship I would be worried about imprinting. How am I supposed to get married knowing I may leave her one day because of something I had no control of? If I do imprint how am I supposed to live my life with someone not knowing if they love me for me or if they love me because of the damn imprint.

I heard a radio crack and everyone went dead silent. "VH team, targets are down and ash. No casualties or injured. Mission successful. "

I was so relieved I didn't even phase right away. We all let out a collective sigh of relief and phased to go to Bella's. When I got there and saw her my breath was gone. She stood there in that armor, her short hair wet with sweat holding a rifle and breathing like she had just ran a marathon. The look on her face was a don't fuck with me look if I had ever seen one. God she was beautiful. She looked every inch the warrior woman. I had to smirk when Edward tried to hug her and she jumped back. I wanted to run up to her but was scared of being rejected as well, especially after our last fight. She looked at Jason and I recognized the look in her eyes as she followed him to Charlie's room. I heard Jason tell everyone to clear out and meet at the headquarters in an hour. I take back what I said. I hate him.

Edward POV

She rejected me. I thought a part of her still may have loved me but she has clearly moved on completely. I was so worried about her. She wouldn't let me hug her! That bastard has turned her against me. It would be a shame if something happened to him in the upcoming battle. I wouldn't do anything myself. He is the operation leader and if he falls the operation has a higher chance of failure. Meaning we have a higher chance of losing and Bella has a higher chance of getting killed.

I wonder what she would do if she were turned? Would she be mine then if we were the same? I would never do that of course but I wonder…

Paul POV

Itching for a fight and didn't get one. I figured at least one of those leeches would have escaped. I have to give it to Jason, when he plans, he follows through. It was weird seeing those vamps burning slow like that. The one was still talking! Wish we could do that to them.

We had been at Headquarters for debriefing for an hour now and no sign of Jason or Bella. His team didn't seem too worried. I heard Jacob finally ask the big soldier named Animal if someone should go check and make sure they weren't ambushed.

Animal answered in a way I could appreciate.

"They're fucking."

Silence. Hmm little pack sister is a grown ass woman now. Not a bad idea. I need to get out of here. Wonder what Leah's doing tonight?"

Leah POV

Paul's looking at me and smiling. If he thinks he's fucking me tonight he's out of his damn mind.

Charlie POV

I can't believe this is over. The next battle is going to be a lot more nerve racking. I can't sit anymore while my little girl is out there risking her life. I've got to get into the next fight. Did that big guy smoking the cigar just say that my baby girl was fucking? I doubt after the trauma she must have just gone through she would be doing that.

Then again my baby girl has grown up. What the hell? Edwin is walking this way.

"Chief Swan I want to assure you that Bella was fine and didn't have a mark on her when we left her."

"Fuck off GQ"

"Okay I'll head back to my family then."

"Do that pansy boy."

I really don't like that bastard. It's not that he's a vampire. Alice is a vampire and I like her fine enough. It's just he's a self-centered, pompous, arrogant jackass who looks down on everyone. I never liked the way he was with Bella but she seemed to eat it up. Maybe if I had been a stronger father figure in her life she wouldn't have been looking for a man to tell her what to do under the pretense of "taking care" of her. Thank God she has Jason. I couldn't stand it if I thought that little bastard still had a shot.

BPOV

Walking into headquarters an hour later was awkward. Too late I realized I should have taken a shower before coming here. Every vamp in here was looking at me and smirking. Alice, Leah, Rose and Esme had knowing smirks on their faces. Carlisle looked the other way, Edward looked furious but for some reason kept sniffing the air. Okay that's disturbing. Jake looked kinda sad. I wished we wouldn't fight. I miss my friend but I doubted we would ever be able to find our way back to that place. We were cursed to have different kinds of love for each other that apparently aren't compatible. After making the phone call to Aro I had to say I felt great. I couldn't wait for this fight to come. I wish Jason could figure out a way to attack them in their home. But like he said, they won't split up there forces so they are either going to all come or none are going to come. Unless of course he sends Jane and Alec thinking those two are invincible. Can't wait to see Jane. That bitch has some payback coming to her. Only one thing left to do to make this night complete.

"Who wants to light a fire and get drunk of their ass?"


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it.

JPOV

The days following the skirmish, cause that's what it was, were uneventful. After a big bonfire where we all got drunk, at least those of us who could and Bella and Leah put on a dancing show that had me glad I was taking her home that night, we woke up the next morning with a renewed focus on the mission. Bella and Charlie practiced sniping from different points on the cliff trying to find the most covered and clear are to shoot from. Bella herself had gone through the most change. She was now waking up with me at 4 AM and running as far as she could with me and building her mileage everyday. She devoted her whole day to training or meditating. She didn't write and she rarely visited anyone. If she wasn't running with me or meditating she was working with Serenity on sword play and shooting. After that she was doing pushups, pull ups and crunches by the hundreds. About three times a week she would spar with me or Sere. She maintained her sunny disposition but she was a woman possessed. I knew what she was doing. Rather than sitting around being nervous she was focusing on preparing herself in any way possible. It gives a person a sense of control. We do it often. After running through a mockup of a mission until we can do it in our sleep we still do it over and over again until we get it right. Recently with the vampire hunting missions we have been going on we have not spent much time training since they are basically seek and destroy missions. This however was a planned mission that could be visualized. And Bella was visualizing it. She was dreaming about it at night. I could hear her mumbling yardages. Sniping with a laser rifle was easier than a regular rifle since wind could not affect the trajectory of the laser pulse. But shooting vampires is not an easy task and requires a quick trigger and a lot of guess work and lead. Another thing that has happened is Bella has been a freak in the bed. We have given up on finding our own place because of the hours training but Charlie has been nice enough to be staying at Sues most nights, giving us plenty of alone time. Bella has always been a particularly needy woman in regards to bed stuff and I have always done my best to oblige but lately it has been even more frenzied. The amount of exercise and anticipation of the coming fight were choosing outlets and I for one was more than happy with this one.

I was able to see the wolves work as a team during training one day against Jasper. Jasper is a bad ass when it comes to hand to hand combat. The wolves are badasses when it comes to working as a group. All in all I like our chances. Of course I never walk into any fight expecting to lose.

Nostradamus still hadn't seen anything other than Aro and Caius sitting in Voltura. Apparently the Romanians launched a small attack against the Italian Castle and this is holding their attention at the moment. Satellite has picked up nothing but it we were able to follow a Romanian survivor back to the stronghold in Russia. Of course it would be Russia. It was in Siberia though and should be easier to get permission to bomb the place when we were done with the Volturi. I'm kinda hoping that some others are brought in and somebody else can go against the Romanians. After this I want to retire and raise little bad asses with Bella. For all the ass I have kicked for God and Country I don't think that's too much to ask for. Me, Bella, a couple kids running around on the beach in Texas. Bella wearing cutoffs, a checkered button up shirt tied up over her belly button wearing her beat up straw hat and boots….

These thoughts were occurring to me as I was driving from headquarters to Charlie's house. I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts to notice a blue Toyota Corrola following me. I hadn't never seen this car before. What was strange was that I could see at 4 men in what appeared to be business casual clothes in the car. They were following me at a distance of about 6 car lengths. Too many mistakes. First 4 men in a family car cruising around a town like Forks is not common. Second all were dressed from what I could tell in collared pullovers. Not a t shirt among them but it is less obvious than wearing suits so I guess I will give them a little credit. I was glad I was driving the Stang and not a government issued sedan. Not that these guys were going to be reporting back to their bosses. Also they were following way to close. I slowed down to about 20 miles an hour just to fuck with them and watched them try to slow down in a hurry while looking casual. This may not seem funny in theory but it actually is. Okay how to play this. I called Mikey.

"Yo Mikey and got some targets tailing me. Its only 4 in a Toyota Corolla if you can believe it. I'm going to take them out of town and do this quietly. Im already in camo so I'm going to take these fuckers to the woods. I need you to alert the team and Bella. I have a suspicion the Italians figured she had a boyfriend and want me murdered for the hell of it to send a message but there is the possibility she has a human tail as well."

"On it boss. Call when you need cleanup."

Gotta love Mikey. Man of few words.

I decided I was far enough out of town to do this and punched it. I needed enough distance between me and them that I could get out into the woods while being seen but not shot at. After I was about a half mile I pulled over and got out running into the trees on the side of the road. Throwing some mud on my face made for a quick cover to go with my BDUs. A black bandana covered up my noticeable blonde hair and I felt myself slip into Seal mode. I missed this. Going to battle with humans with old fashioned weapons.

I watched the idiots get out of the car and have a brief discussion. They came into the woods as I expected. They must be getting paid well. I needed to do this silently. I was behind some foliage that gave me great cover. The leader made a tactical error by splitting off the group. 4 men going in 4 different directions. Cant say it's his fault. He probably thinks he is dealing with a regular soldier and boyfriend. But still you never underestimate your enemy. All the men were carrying 9 milimeters. Looked like Sig Sauers. I silently screwed the silencer on my own .40. I had a decision to make now. Do I let them split to far apart. It would make it difficult to carry the bodies back if they were but make each kill quieter. I decided to follow the leader first. He was so loud Charlie could have heard him coming from a half mile away. The idiot was looking in the trees through the forest line. Never once looking for tracks or looking behind. I silently came up behind him. I was about a foot behind him when he started actually brushing some dense foliage with his gun. What the hell did he think I was? A rabbit? I slid my K Bar knife around his neck and watched him freeze. "Drop the weapon." He did so quickly. "Who sent you?" "Fuck you man I am not saying shit." Italian accent like I thought. Probably mob hitmen. "You have two choices right now. I can slice your throat and you could be dead in seconds or I could disembowel you and leave you with just your voicebox taken out laying on the forrest trying to hold your intestines in while slowly dying. What's it gonna be?"

"We have friends who sent us to watch your girlfriend. We saw you coming out of the house and figured you were a boyfriend. We called our friends and they told us to take you out and continue to watch the girl."

"Were these friends very pale?"

"Yeah"

"Are there any more of you?"

"There is a team watching the girl but has strict orders not to hurt her, just to watch."

"Your lucky I'm killing you quickly."

I sliced deep into his neck so he couldn't scream. I hate to kill like this but I needed answers. I simply couldn't let these guys report back to Volturi. I didn't expect them to send humans mobsters to spy on us but it is an effective method. Thankfully they think it's just me and haven't been around enough to know anything else. We would have picked them up with security around Headquarters or the wolves or Cullens would have smelled them. I went deeper into the forest but found the other three had met up and were walking back together. Guess they weren't as motivated as I thought. I stepped out in front of them . They didn't even have time to looked shocked before I had shot all three in the head. I took out my phone and called my Boss. I told him where to find the bodies and he said he would take care of it.

"My next call went to Serenity.

"Serenity did Mikey talk to you?"

"Where are you?"

We have just pulled up to Charlie's house. Bella is aware of what is happening."

"You know what your facing?

"Yes she has heard of the enemy stalking us and has them in site."

"Serenity I know who sent them. There is no need to interrogate them. Take them out quietly. Keep Bella out of this if you can but have her within site weapons ready. I would prefer for her to just stay in the vampire killing club and stay out of the people killing club."

"She understands. May she use her sword?"

"Long as your quiet"

She giggled. "Thank you big brother."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it.

Chapter 23

Edwin's POV

I walked into the house to a distraught Alice. She was apparently upset that there was something she didn't see. But with the wolves involved in so many of our decisions and Bella becoming harder to see that is not surprising.

"What's going on Alice?"

"The Volturi sent humans to follow Bella. When they saw that she had a boyfriend they sent more humans and ordered Jason killed."

"Is Bella okay?"

"Yes the girl she was with killed the humans. Edward she killed them all with a sword . Isn't that weird?"

"Yes will she is a strange girl. I don't suppose you're upset because Jason is dead?"

"EDWARD!" Esme yelled.

"For your information bro, Jason is fine. He killed all four of the guys following him. Didn't even break a sweat." Emmett joined in.

"Did he kill them with a sword too?" I asked, curious.

Carlisle answered. "From what I understand Jason slit one of their throats after getting the information he wanted and shot the other three in the head before they could raise their guns."

"I guess those exploits I thought were embellished weren't so embellished after all." Jasper added.

I'm ashamed my relief at Bella being okay was followed by a hope that Jason was out of the way. It was in that moment that I realized I would never be able to let her go completely. Maybe not at all. I love her. I want her happy. He makes her happy. I wished he was dead. I guess I am a monster. A selfish monster. But I was slowly beginning to come to accept that. I'm not as altruistic as I thought I was. Especially when it comes to my love.

"Edward what are you thinking?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing of importance. I'm relieved Jason is okay. Bella would be very upset if anything happened to him."

"Yeah sure that's what you were thinking Edward. That's why you had that annoyed look on your face. Leave Bella alone Edward. She doesn't want you." Rosalie said.

Maybe not now, but she wanted me once before. A lot can happen over the next few months.

Jacob POV

I came home from patrol to find Charlie pacing in my living room. Quil and Embry were sitting on the couch and my dad was talking to Charlie.

"Charlie relax it all worked out."

"Relax? She could have been killed. By humans none the less! I could have lost her. Both of them."

"Wait what the hell happened?" I demanded.

Quil answered. "Jason picked up a tail on the way home. He led them to the woods and killed 4 guys. One with a knife. He found out Bella was being watched and called the girl, Serenity, who killed those 4 guys with a sword!" The grin on Quil's face was disturbing.

"Who were they?"

Embry replied. "Apparently the Volturi decided to send humans around Forks to spy on Bella. They saw she had a boyfriend and called in and were ordered to kill him. They obviously didn't know who they were fucking with. Sam smelt blood after Jason had finished them and well let's just say it was a quick death. He sliced one's neck and shot the other three in the head before they could even raise the guns in their hands."

Shit.

"So Charlie why are you freaking out?" I asked.

"I guess it just hit me that this was real. The other night I knew Bella was in danger and Jason for that matter but it was vampires. I mean it seemed kinda abstract if you catch my drift. But today knowing humans were after her. That just makes it more real. And while that Serenity girl was busy taking a knife to a gunfight, Bella was behind the window with a gun in her hand ready to shoot if anything happened to the girl. I never wanted this for my baby girl."

"I don't know if you noticed Charlie but your baby girl is kinda a woman now and one that is capable of inflicting a lot of damage." I pointed out.

"No shit Charlie. I thought she was hot at 18. This Bella rocks. I can't get her off my mind!" Quil added in.

Quil really needs to learn not to talk. Ever. Charlie just stared at him while his face turned purple.

"I think I need to go now." Quil said standing up. Genius.

BPOV

I rushed him when he got home. I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waste and buried my head in his neck.

I had tears in my eyes when he let me down. "I was so worried about you when I found out. Did they hurt you?

"Darlin I'm fine. I appreciate your worry though. The guys were Italians mobsters. Not exactly trained for the woodland combat. It was a good exercise. Now we know to look for Renfields as well as Draculas. It was a good day. We all lived, the bad guys died. The cleanup team took care of the nasty work. Although they weren't thrilled with Serenity's job. Too many pieces to find. That girl really goes overboard sometimes."

"I tried to cover her but she moved so fast. She stabbed the driver, flipped over the car, stabbed the passenger and as the two in the backseat were getting out she cut off their gun arms and heads. I've never seen anything like it, even in movies." I told him.

"Yeah she's something else. Now we need to make another call. I don't think Aro is expecting the mob guys back. But he will expect them to succeed in killing me. How good are you at playing a grieving girlfriend?"

JPOV

We drove up to the Cullen's house and was again greeted by Esme and Alice on the front porch.

"Jason I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming." Alice apologized.

"No worries little one. I'm betting someone else made the choice, maybe like Jane, and sent the mobsters after us. No harm no foul. Is Carlisle here?"

"Yes Jason I am."

Freaky vamp speed.

"Carlisle we need to borrow your phone. It's time to send another message to Aro."

"Of course. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I wouldn't be suggesting it if I didn't"

Carlisle dialed the number and handed the phone to Bella.

"Hello old friend."

"This is Bella you son of a bitch. This was between us. You had him killed!"

"Bella this is between you, me and the Cullens and anyone you come into contact with. I hope you weren't too fond of him." Aro chuckled.

"Aro I never pegged you for a coward. Afraid to come get me on my own with your precious guard. I swear by all that is Holy, Aro, you will die soon. The Cullens will be joining the Romanians and I will laugh over your ashes."

"Bella I was going to give you a quick death after I made you watch your Cullens burn. Now I think I will turn you and make you my whore for eternity. I like your spirit."

"Come and try it bitch" Bella ended the call and turned and smiled at me." If that doesn't get him down here I have no idea what will."

"Do you think that was…"

"Edward shut the fuck up! If you cant take it go to Denali! But do not second guess me or Jason again!"

"Guess that is goodbye folks. Thanks for the use of the phone Carlisle."

The look on GQ's face was priceless.


	24. Chapter 24

I still don't own it. I have been overwhelmed by the number of people following this story. Thank you so much! I would like more reviews if you have the time. I am looking for ideas and comments on pacing and so forth and what you like and don't like about the story. This is my first time writing anything so it has been a unique experience!

Chapter 24

JPOV

"Its called an M-32 grenade launcher Emmett, not a boom boom gun."

"C'mon Jas, my name is much cooler. So I just point and shoot?"

"Yes but you have to be careful…"

And that was when the explosion happened. He over shot the large rock he was aiming out and took out Esme's gardening shed 40 yards away. I suppose I should be glad that we aimed away from the house. How the hell does a vampire with superb eyesight overshoot a target that bad?

"EMMETT CULLEN!" I heard Esme scream.

With vamp speed he handed me the launcher and took off across the river. Maybe the wolves will get him.

"I'm sorry Esme. I should have known better than to let him play with this. I honestly didn't know how bad an aim he was."

"It's not your fault Jason. It's just a garden shed. It's the idea that he is so careless."

"Well in my defense I did let him play with a dangerous weapon with no prior training. I can rebuild it for you."

"Don't be ridiculous. You just keep making my Bella happy and we will call it even."

"Can do ma'am." I told her tipping my hat to her.

"Oh my. I may have to look into getting Carlisle one of those cowboy hats."

BPOV

While Esme was outside dealing with Emmett's latest hobby turned destructive, I was catching up with the girls and Jasper and Edward. The girls and I talked about everything from wedding plans (which was awkward with Edward there) to the weather in Texas. Alice wanted to know how people dressed in Texas. They made fun of the slight accent I picked up and Jasper and I traded Texanisms. Much had changed since he had been there but he mentioned he had two friends who still lived there, Peter and Charlotte. He told me they were human drinkers but only went after criminals. This seemed quite noble to me.

Jason walked in shortly after the explosion and proceeded to take apart the M 32 and place it in it's case. He cuddled up to me on the couch. We had come to visit and for now other reason. Jason thought it would be nice since I hadn't spent much time with the Cullens since I had been here. Alice of course tried to get me to go shopping and I explained to her that I buy all my clothes in Houston. Rosalie talked to me and Jason about cars. Jasper talked military history with Jason. Edward of course sat quietly until getting up and going to the piano. Please tell me he isn't.

Yep he is playing the lullaby he composed for me. I'm not sure what the point of that is but having music softly playing in the background was nice.

"Hey Edward can you play something with a little more pep? Like Jerry Lee Lewis?" Jason asked.

"Unfortunately I only take requests from Esme and Bella."

"Okay then."

"Edward?" I said to get his attention.

"Yes love?"

"Don't call me love Edward. It's not appropriate. I was wondering do you know how to play any Jerry Lee Lewis? Great Balls of Fire?"

"Uhhmm yes I think I am familiar with it. Would you like to hear it Bella.?"

"Yes I would."

Edward started in on the slowest version of Great Balls of Fire I could imagine. Jason was tracing letters on my hand while holding it. It was our own little way of communicating when surrounded by others.

He spelled out –This guy is pathetic, lol.

I spelled back-Be Nice.

He spelled- Can I think about sex?

Me- NO.

I swear he is incorrigible. Edward paused a little in his playing and glared at Jason.

"What? You ask me not to think about something the first thing I'm gonna think about is that. Its only natural."

"So Jason what are your plans assuming we make it through the battle?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know Rose. I guess we will get married and then do whatever Bella wants to do. I'm thinking I'm going to talk to my bosses about getting her on the team or if not then I am retiring for real this time. I don't want to spend anymore time away from my baby than I have too."

Edward of course popped in at this point. "You are going to let her join a team of vampire hunters? Do you not have a care in the world about her safety? This battle is bad enough. You want to expose her to more of us. "

"Says the guy who was going to suck the life out of her."

"I didn't want that."

"Regardless we have covered this before. If she wants to keep hunting vampires we will do it. If she wants to open up a souvenir shop on a Caribbean Beach we will do it. I have had enough excitement in life. I just want to make her happy now. She likes to write so she writes. If she wants to do something else then she will do something else. Nobody is promised tomorrow, not even vamps. Especially the ones I go after. Life is too short for all of us to waste time doing crap we don't like."

I love this man. Edward never got this about me. He thought I would be happy doing what he wanted me to do. He thought I wanted safety. I guess women in his time did want that since they were so dependent on a man for survival. Not me though. I can survive fine by myself. I don't depend on Jason. I need him, want him and want to spend most of my time with him but I can survive without him. Just like he could survive without me. We would hate it but we could do it.

"You too seem so perfect together. Do you ever fight?" Esme asked.

Jason and I both laughed.

"I'll let you take this one darlin."

"Yes Esme we fight. Jason has a bad habit of leaving the toilet seat up and thinks he should be rewarded for putting it up in the first place. We argue over the house at times. We argue over what to watch on TV. We could go to separate rooms but we would miss each other so we have heated debates on whose turn it is to pick the shows. If he had his way I would watch the Military channel all day and night. He also farts in bed and pulls the covers over my head and won't let me out." I said glaring at him as I remembered that particular episode.

"That was one time and it was funny."

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Okay so maybe it was a little but it was really disgusting.

Jason spoke up. "Did ya'll know that Clean Freak Bella Swan has a habit of leaving her shoes laying in the middle of the bedroom floor? She also drinks in the fridge until there is only backwash left and puts the carton back in the fridge. Who does that? Bella, that's who. "

I hit him playfully in the arm. I heard a gasp and looked up at Edward. He has a broken look on his face.

"He… really expelled gas around you Bella?" He asked.

Jason started laughing and I joined in, more about the look on Edwards face than what he said. Soon everybody was laughing except Edward. Poor guy. I feel bad for him. I really do. But he should be happy. He wanted this for me and it's almost like now that I've got it he is upset. I wonder if he thought I would eventually come back and want to be turned?

The rest of the visit went well. Alice made me promise to have the wedding somewhere where she could be there. I dropped a bomb on them when I asked them to be Brides maids. I had decided on 6 women who I could not turn down. Rose, Alice, Leah, Emily, Esme and Serenity. Jason hadn't made up his mind outside of Jack, Joker, Animal and Mikey. He needed two more and I refused to let him ask Edward and Jake. We had just about decided to have the wedding here on first beach so the Cullens and Wolfpack and all the parents could attend. Jason said he would probably ask Seth and Emmett but was concerned about what Emmett would possibly break. He also had taken a fondness to Jasper but wanted Seth there since he they would probably be step brother in laws or something. We would figure it out. Meanwhile we had a battle to get through.

JPOV

Visiting with the Cullens was fun. The longer I was around them the more at ease I felt. Even Edwin didn't bother me too much. I think I bothered him more than he ever bothered me. The boy seriously needs to get laid. I couldn't imagine being stuck in a 17 year old's body for over a hundred years and be a virgin. I mean I get it. He has some outdated morals and I respect that. But a hundred years? Really.

I got a phone call on my work cell at the same time Bella got a call on her phone from Alice. It was starting. The decision had been made. Satellites are tracking a caravan of black SUVs to what they believe is going to be the airport. Alice had seen the decision. They are coming. All of them. 32 in total including Aro, Marcus and Caius. Now to lead them to their own private hell. Game on bitches!

**A/N**

**The showdown is coming next week. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own it. Please review

Chapter 25

BPOV

Satellites confirmed movement. The Volturi would be flying into Seattle tomorrow morning around 3 AM. There was talk about shooting down their jet over the Pacific but there was concern that the fireball would not kill them completely and the ocean would douse the flames. It was better to take care of this situation face to face. Everything was in place. The M1 Abrams had been moved into position. The wolves knew their places. The Cullens had spoken up and asked to have rifles to help cover from the cliffs. It was decided to give Jasper, and Rosalie rifles after they had proven themselves to be competent shots. Rose was especially deadly. Edward was good as well but nobody really trusted him, although we told him the reason was we needed his mind reading abilities on the cliff. The only concern was to make sure the Volturi arrived at the exact right spot at the exact right time. Alice would be responsible for this. She would see them come into the area and run from them. Demetri will hopefully track her to the clearing and not smell a trap. She will run up the cliffs and the game is on from there. After they enter the clearing Jason's team will close behind them effectively having gun fire from the north and south with us and his team and the tanks and the wolves on the sides. The land mines will be detonated when they reach the middle. Carlisle will hopefully be able to talk to them and they will enter far enough in that the 50 yards of landmines go off. If they don't Jason will rush them from the back and the Apaches will fly in from the back pushing them that way. Once the landmines go off, the tanks fire shells of depleted uranium. They will be using radar as opposed to thermal imaging since we are hoping the Volturi are a little bit hot under the collar by that time.

My main job was to take out Jane while Charlie took out Alec. This would be difficult. Jason wanted them shot seconds before the landmines go off so they don't get lost in the fray. The only wild card is 32 vampires meant 24 vampires we did not know about. Who were they? Obvious recent recruits but unknown powers.

If everything goes to shit, Jason will give the code word Firestorm. At that word everyone, wolves, Cullens, us are to run away as quickly as possible from the battlefield. A B-2 Stealth Bomber circling the field overhead and feeding images to the President will drop a MOAB. Jason explained to me that this is the most destructive missile the Military has short of a nuclear weapon. MOAB stands for Mother of All Bombs. Jason said it has the force of a small nuke and creates a firestorm that eradicates everything in its path. We are really hoping to avoid that scenario.

The final planning session was done. Sometime in the next 6 hours, probably around 9 AM. This was going to happen. Alice cannot see the outcome because of the wolves but that is okay. This is the meaning of bravery. Not knowing the outcome, not being certain, being scared but going ahead anyway. We all adjourned to the outside and lit a fire. Everyone stood around the fire and stared at the flames until Jason spoke.

JPOV

It was time. Time to get right in the head. From this point on I would no longer be easy going Texan Jason Connolly. It was time to give free reign to my other side. The dark side that craved war and violence and an enemy to defeat. The side that would win at all costs. I hate to go there but if you want to win while protecting your brothers and in this case you're family then that is where a warrior has to go. I addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman if there is anything other than this battle on your mind you have two hours to get it straight and out of your mind. Clear heads will be needed. I have never seen or dreamed a coalition of this type would be possible. Seven vampires, ten wolves, six Seals, two civilians, 25 men and women plus tank crews and chopper crews s are going to battle. 25 of us and all who help us will return home. Our enemy has the numbers to a certain extent. Every one of them is practically indestructible. Every one of them wants nothing less than all of us dead or in service to them. But we will be victorious. We are each fighting for something different in some way but it all comes down to one goal. Freedom from tyranny. I believe each one of us was meant for this battle. We were born to be here in this spot at this time. This is destiny at its finest. William Henley wrote in his poem Invictus,

"Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeoning's of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll.  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul.

Go home. Hold your loved ones. Get your minds right. Be back in two hours. Be happy. Before this day is through the Volturi will be ashes at our feet."

BPOV

I walked into a tent with Jason. We sat down, took off our clothes and I curled up into his chest. I wanted so badly to make love to him but this was not the time. I had confidence in him and knew this would not be our last opportunity. We didn't say a word. Just held each other with our eyes closed. After an hour and a half we painted our faces. Ancient Quileute war markings that Sam had taught Jason. All the wolves would be wearing it as well as our team. Sam was putting on the war paint for the team. Jason painted body and face and I painted his. We meditated for ten minutes and then got dressed. I wore my BDUs Jason had ordered for me. Camo pants, Camo button up top. I then grabbed my Ghillie suit Jason had taught me to make. Charlie and I had made ours together. Jason put on his white body suit and then stepped into his armor. I will never get tired of seeing that. The way the armor curves to his muscles is so strange but sensual in a way. Jason walked with me and Charlie to the top of the cliff. I sat in my perch that Serenity had already picked for me. Charlie set up 100 yards away. Serenity had her helmet down. Her suit blending seamlessly with the background nearly making her nearly invisible.

"Are you okay Big Sister?"

"Yes Serenity, I'm just ready for a target."

Alice POV

"It's time Alice. Satellites have them 3 miles from the battle field running at a high rate of speed."

I ran as quickly as I could. A mile in and I met them. They stopped. I stopped. I turned around and ran back. I could feel them following me. I ran into the clearing and headed straight for the cliff where Carlisle stood. I got behind Carlisle and watched the Volturi slow.

Carlisle POV

"Welcome Aro. Did you bring enough of your guard?"

Aro was still about 2 yards away from where we needed him to be and his guard had thankfully moved around him. The outer edges of the guard was standing on the beginning of the land mine field. Aro was all business today.

"Carlisle you have betrayed me. I never thought it would come to this my old friend. I have come to kill your family and take Bella. Your death will be quick if you hand over Bella." Aro walked closer to me.

"Aro why don't we see if you have the balls to take me on yourself."

Aro moved closer right into range. I hope Bella is a good shot.

"I didn't come for some petty fight Carlisle. I came to deal with a threat. Jane please encourage Carlisle to tell us where the rest of his family is hiding."

I took that as my cue to run. Myself and Alice turned and ran. I made three steps before I fell in pain. And then it was gone. Without looking back I followed Alice and we began climbing the cliffs. As we reached halfway up the cliffs I heard the explosions! I had to turn and I saw hell.

BPOV

I watched as Aro moved into range, Jane and Alec at his side. He will use Jane on Carlisle. Carlisle had to talk to him to get him into range. Good job Carlisle. I saw him turn and run through my scope and then I heard him scream. I heard him because I had my sites trained on Jane's head. When I heard him scream I smiled, realizing he was the last person she would ever make feel that way. A fired a 3 second burst that went straight through her head. At nearly the same time Charlie fired and Alec's head was nothing but fire. Then the land mines went off. Jason must have hit the detonators meaning the VH team was bringing in the back. I watched thirty vampires blown off their feet including Marcus and Caius. A majority of vampires were on fire of some sort. A few were missing a limb and burning quickly. I heard through my headset Jason giving orders. "Artillery fire at will!". I watched as explosive shells came from the treelines. One shell hit Renata dead on and literally blew her up. Aro's shield was gone. The look on his face was priceless. I heard Jason. "VH team attack. Snipers free range targets go". I fired at Aro and hit his leg. On purpose. He laid on the ground beating his smoldering stump with his cloak trying to stop the fire. Myself and Charlie were shooting anything that moved. I heard Rose and Jasper join in. I heard Apaches in the air and Jason giving the order for the choppers to hover but not engage. He was saving them if needed. Two vampires ran towards the woods to either get away or get at the tanks. Jake and Leah jumped them before they made it to the tree line. Embry and Quil joined in and the vamps were in pieces. Sam led the wolves from the sides now that the fire had died down.

JPOV

So far so good. I don't want any more fire in the target zone. Apaches ordered to hold off. VH team move in. We began tracking and firing at anything that moved. We were making ground. I saw flashes coming in from the cliffs. My girl kicking ass. Jane and Alec went down just as planned. Tanks back off! No more shells, we are entering the field of battle. All around me I saw vampires on fire or at least missing body parts. Aro just lost a leg. A blonde vamp with long hair and a baby face just jumped in front of me. "Who do you think you are?" was the last statement of his life before I double tapped him in the chest and head. Drama queens. Animal was going crazy rushing vamps and firing at close range multiple blasts. Joker, Jack and Mikey hung back on a knee making each shot count. I was leading us into the middle. Time to close the kill box. The fires are down enough. I count one 5 vamps that are still mostly whole.

"SAM GO!"

"Thank you Jason."

"I saw the wolves come out of the trees. The Spirit warriors of the land coming out of the forest to defeat the Cold ones. It was quite poetic. Bella kept firing from the cliff. Good girl.

BPOV

Aro was lying on the ground. He looked up at me, obviously tracking the trajectory of the shot that just burned up his favorite little witch and his thousand year old leg. The look on his face through my scope was everything I ever hoped it would be. I gave him a smile and wave and heard Serenity giggle behind me. I shot Aro's other leg. He reached down to his new stump and I took the opportunity to blow an arm out. Now he was really starting to burn. I knew he would hear me even from this distance. I wish I had some inspiring words, or even a good cliché from an action movie. I had nothing but a smile at the moment. "Hey Aro? Fuck you!" I fired and I watched his chest blow apart sending his head to the ground. At this I looked over the field. VH team had worked in the middle of the field. Animal was going over the field with a flame thrower burning vamp parts. The wolves were phased to human. Rose and Jasper and Charlie stood from our cover. Serenity gave me a hug. Awkward considering she was wearing armor.

"Jason do not let Animal burn Aro's head! That is my kill!"

"Copy that Sniper 1."

"Rose I need a ride."

We reached the bottom quickly.

"You know Emmett and Edward are upset they didn't get into the action." Rose told me.

"I have a feeling they will have plenty of chances for fights over the next hundred years or so. This one was mine."

I walked up to Aro's head. The VH team walked up around me. The wolves behind them. I looked up and at ground level could see what Jason was talking about. Not a bit of green remained on the ground. It truly had gone from paradise to hell in a matter of minutes. The battle lasted 3 minutes total from my first shot to my last shot. I know I killed at least 6 vamps. I had no idea what Charlie's kill rate was. I got the two I wanted though. Jane and Aro. Looking down I saw Aro's mouth still twitching.

I looked deep in his eyes and pulled out a Zippo. Lighting his greasy black hair I watched the last remains of the most evil man I had ever known of, go up in smoke.

A/N

NO this isn't the end. I will probably carry on with this story. I don't feel like doing a sequel but there are many things I want to still cover. Jason and Bella's wedding and maybe some adventures in Romania with Vamps and real werewolves. This may turn into a long story. Thanks to all Please review and let me know what you think. If you think I should end it let me know that too.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own it.

Chapter 26

BPOV

We returned to Charlie's house after a 6 hour debriefing. The whole battle was played out before us by video provided by the Apache helicopters and the B 2 bomber. The entire thing was a success. The most important part of this was my freedom to live without fear from the Volturi. We had yet to see how the vampire world would react to the loss of the Volturi. Jason seemed to think it would be necessary to go after the Romanians but really didn't want to. He spoke to his boss who understood if he left I was coming with him. Since I knew everything and had 6 official kills in the books it seemed like I was awarded membership like Serenity was.

Jason and I headed back to Charlie's house. Charlie had headed to Sue's place. I was thankful. Jason and I both knew what each other needed. After being in control so much I usually got wound up. I needed to unwind and let someone else be in control. Since I had left Forks the first time I understood I needed to let go of myself sometime and be somewhat submissive. I only trusted Jason to do this for me. He only trusted me when there were times I needed to be in control. Today I was wound to tight.

He took the black bag out of our closet. Sometime in the past week he had screwed to rings into the ceiling. He looped ropes through them so they hung down just a foot above my shoulders. He undressed me and placed the leather collar on my neck. No words were spoken. None needed to be. He moved my hands above my head and tied my wrists to the ropes. I found myself bound from the ceiling. I had goose bumps all over my body but not from the cold. He poured massage oil in his hands and began rubbing my body starting at my neck and working down all the way to my feet. When he rubbed my nipples I nearly came and I did when he reached my shaved mound. He rubbed my feet firmly. He ran his fingers lightly over my ass and then slipped it hard and then rubbed it again. The sensation was like no others. He took out a feather and ran it gently over my body, avoiding places he knew I was ticklish. Finally after twenty minutes completely in his hands he undressed, untied my hands and we made love.

He made love to me slowly. Tracing over every inch of my body he could get as if he was worshipping my body. This lasted for hours. When we were done I feel asleep as I couldn't move anyway. That night for the first time in a long time, I didn't dream.

JPOV

Relief. For the first time in a long time I woke up and did not go work out. Nothing was pulling me out of this bed before Bella woke up. The team was heading back to Houston today. I hoped we would be following in the next couple days. Our two week Holiday visit had somehow turned into a two month long battle with the forces of evil and some dumbass mobsters from Italy. I had spoken to the boss last night. The President was obviously pleased with the results of the battle. He agreed that the Romanian situation would have to be watched. Satellites are keeping an eye on the compound but boots on the ground would be beneficial. The President is most likely going to talk about vampires to the Russian Prime Minister and possibly let them take care of their own problem. Or at least let us in to deal with it. Seeing as how Bella wants to be a part of the team and I said I would be with her no matter what she decides to do it looks like we are staying on. At least we can get back to our lives. Other than meeting to train once a month together everyone is pretty independent. The Boss promised me a suit of armor for Bella before she would be allowed on missions. Apparently duplicating the metal and the gadgets inside is a very time consuming process. Why do I have a feeling this metal is gonna give me some ET cancer or something one day? Being that she was smaller it may take less time. A part of me hopes she can't walk very well today so we can stay in bed. But knowing Bella she will at least want to run. I will be glad when she gets back to writing. She is much more mellow when writing.

Jacob POV

"Okay I'm here Cullen, what do you want?" I had agreed to meet the leech at the treaty line because. Hell I don't know why. I guess I was just curious.

"I want the same thing you do Black. I want Bella."

"You let her go. Why the hell do you want to ruin her life now that things are going so well for her?"

"Don't act like you aren't jealous. I read your mind every time you saw the two of them together. If we can work together to get her to love us again it may be enough to confuse her feelings again before she gets married. We have both got to work on her. Your constant nagging that she loved you was good enough to make her doubt marriage with me. There has to be something we can do to break them up. Once that happens our cooperation can come to an end and we can let her decide which of us she truly loves."

"Let her decide? Edward she loves the guy. Hell I hate that she loves the guy but even I like him. And believe me I don't want to like the guy. But I have finally come to the conclusion that she is happy and I have been a jerk. I am hoping to apologize to the both of them before they leave. I want her friendship back if nothing else. "

"Perfect now you decide to stay out of someone's relationship." He said.

"You weren't right for her Edward. She wasn't herself when she was with you. She was whatever the hell you dazzled her into believing she was. She is free of you and won't go back."

"And what do you think would happen if he wasn't around Jacob? Do you think she would be as closed off to me? To either of us? He lives a dangerous life and he fully intends to let Bella into it. You are okay with this? With seeing her in danger?"

"I don't like the idea but this battle has taught me that it's her decision, not mine."

"And Edward?"

"Yes?"

"If anything happens to him I'm coming after you and I won't be alone. "

I drove over to Charlie's. I could hear them upstairs moving around so I knocked.

Jason was surprised to see me and even more surprised if I could speak to both of them.

"Bella I'm sorry about the way I have acted the last two years. I see how you are with each other and even if I don't imprint and find a soul mate I can see that you have. I hope one day we can be friends again and I promise as much as I will always love you I will only be what you want me to be and never ask for more."

Too my deep surprise Bella ran up and hugged me. I don't know why that surprised me. Her forgiving nature never left her except when it came to things from Italy. Jason shook my hand and from his smile I could see he was glad Bella was happy.

"I've always known you were a good kid Jacob Black. Today you showed me you are a good man."

I thanked him for the compliment even if it was a bit condescending. I then proceeded to tell them about my conversation with Edward. Jason was not happy but Bella was furious. Jason calmed her down. He explained to her that if he ever did get taken out by a vamp it wouldn't be a vamp who drives a Volvo.

I left with another hug and handshake. I felt freer than I have in a long time. The Cullens would be leaving soon. Unfortunately so would Bella. But I at least knew I would see her again. And I had promised to talk to her when she calls.

Jasper POV

I have to say that I was impressed. Connolly put together a master plan that eliminated the most powerful vampires in existence in 3 minutes. The family was packing ready to move back to New York. It would be nice to settle down and enjoy some peace without the threat of the Volturi hanging over us. I was leery of the effect this would have on the vampire world. I would definitely be keeping my ears open for news of the Romanians. If word got out that we were involved in the Volturi's destruction in any way we could be construed as heroes by the Romanians or threats or both. Vladimir and Stephen were not the most stable of individuals. But at least we knew we had backup in case anything came down on us. Jason had given me his work phone number that he always had on him and told me to call him and he would be there if we needed the resources of the US government.

My only concern and the concern of those in the family was Edward. He smiled a lot and said that he was happy for Bella and understood she could take care of herself. But all I felt from him was possessiveness, jealousy and anger. I shared this with the others and we all agreed to keep an eye on him and not let him go off on his own for a while. The fact that he was trying to hide these emotions had me on edge.

BPOV

Saying goodbye was bittersweet. Jason and I agreed to have the wedding here in April on first beach. Standing with us would be the couples. Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, (Jason and Jasper had become good friends through this)Kim and Jarrod, Emse and Carlisle, Emily and Sam and Serenity and Jacob. The male members of the team would be in dress uniforms as would Jason and handle security. I'm not sure what kind of security you would need for a beach wedding and a small reception afterwards but considering our lives it probably is a good idea. A part of me had the idea that they would be keeping an eye on Edward.

Saying our goodbyes to Charlie and the Pack was difficult but I felt better knowing I would be back in a few months. I would coordinate over Skype with my bridesmaids and Jason was flying everyone down next month to Houston so we could all go dress shopping and the guys could hang out. Most of the hanging out will be at night due to sunlight. It would be fun. Now to get home and get my house ready for an invasion of guests. At least they would be staying at a hotel. It will be a fun time. A normal time. Yeah right. I'll keep telling myself that.


	27. Chapter 27

Still don't own it.

Chapter 27

JPOV

Thank the Lord I'm back in Texas! I grew fond of Forks but it was just too damn cold and wet. I can't imagine anyone outside of an Ewok wanting to live there. It was good to be home. Currently we were looking at flooring for an upstairs bedroom online. I wanted to work on the Bikes but noooo…. Bella says we have to make the house look nice for our visitors. What the hell? Its not like they are staying here. I'm putting them up and the Galvan, which is not only one of the oldest and nicest hotels in Galveston it's also the most haunted. Should be perfect for a bunch of werewolves and vampires. Bella gave us a break and we decided to go to Big Amos Bar B Q for lunch. I had ribs since I hadn't had any since before Christmas and Bella had their Shrimp Po Boy. The Winter Texans were leaving and the tourists hadn't quite come in so the place was pretty quiet. After this we went back home to await the arrival of our new washer and dryer. Now this is the life. I used to hate doing things like this. But with Bella everything seems like fun. I wish I could have kept that positive attitude.

The units were delivered and set in our garage. Now the task of taking the old units out began. I attempted to turn off the water valves while Bella told me how to do it. Yep the Klutz told me how to turn off a water valve. Unfortunately one vale would not turn due to rust buildup and the other turned entirely too easy. The vales would have to be replaced. Bella began complaining that she had dirty clothes that needed to get cleaned. I decided that I could pinch off the hoses by hand and attach them to the new Washer. I pinched off the hot water hose. I unscrewed it. I had Bella hold the pinched off line while I maneuvered the old machine out of the way and placed the new machine in its spot. I went to attempt to put the hot water hose on the new washer. Bella neglected to tell me her hand was getting tired and the hose became unpinched blasting hot water at my face. I yelled in surprise, she yelled in surprise. The hose popped back and soaked her. She screamed again. I attempted to grab the hose and got soaked. I then pinched the hose with one hand and at that time she let go of the cold water line soaking me further. I told her to drop the lines and run to the front yard and turn the main water valve to the house off. She ran out there and I finally got both hoses pinched again. She came back and said the valve was broken there too and wouldn't close. She attempted to screw on the hoses to the machine while I held them. Water got through occasionally and blasted her in the face from around the coupling. After fighting this for 30 minutes and standing in two inches of water we finally got the flow controlled and the hoses hooked up. She looked like a drowned mouse. I looked like a drowned idiot. I swear the fight with the Volturi was much smoother. We stared at each other with what the fuck faces. She began to laugh. She is too cute when she is like this. I carried her straight to the shower. This is what life with Bella is. Never a dull moment.

BPOV

I love my idiot. I don't know why he made such a mess of the washer dryer change out but he seems to think it is my fault. I let him think that so his ego doesn't get hurt. I don't know what he would do if he without me. They say Navy Seals are more comfortable in the water than anywhere else. Maybe he wanted to be comfortable in our garage.

JPOV

The next morning we woke up and did a ten mile run. Bella was into Yoga today so we went through our stretches on the beach as the sun came up. We then suited up and went surfing. After that it was breakfast at Fisherman's wharf so Bella could see the shrimp boats leave. We were becoming reacquainted with Island life. Bella didn't feel like writing today and I certainly didn't feel like doing anymore house work so we took the bikes to the Bolivar Ferry for a ride to the lighthouse. On the Ferry Bella decided to break out a secret stash of bread she had kept in her backpack and began feeding the seagulls. Bella though it would be cute to toss the bread over my head so the birds could sweep over my head to catch the bread. "Jason look up the birds are right over you! Aren't they pretty?" I looked up at a flock of about 50 birds locked in a life or death struggle for Mrs. Baird's Bread and felt the first of many wet drops on my face. I wiped my face with my face and sure enough it was white. Bird shit. "Bella please stop." "Why?"

Several more drops hit my face and hair as I looked at her. She finally caught on when she realized I was quickly resembling a snowman. A ride back to home and a long shower later (I felt kinda violated. You get shit on for 5 minutes and see how you feel) and we had a long discussion about why we don't feed birds over people's heads. Bella didn't get it.

BPOV

I really don't understand why he was upset. I helped him wash his hair. He thinks I didn't understand what I was doing. Nobody blames me for a plumbing disaster and gets away with it.

JPOV

Life continued on dad by day and we quickly settled back into our routine. Running, calisthenics, Yoga or Tai chi followed by surfing in the morning. We had heard nothing from work and I assumed this was a good thing. I was told I wouldn't be bothered until at least after the wedding. In the afternoons Bella would write and I would work on a home project or on the Bikes or the Camaro. Early evening found us cuddled on the couch talking about meaningless things and either reading or watching a mindless TV show. We had both become quickly addicted to American Pickers. Night time was different each night. Sometimes we would fish from the piers. I loved seeing Bella fish. Not because she was any good at it but the way she looked. She never failed to wear the rattiest shorts she could find and a t shirt hanging out and old sneakers with her hair up in a pony tail. She was comfortable and gorgeous. This is what I loved about her. No putting on airs. No girly shit. Just me and Bella together. I could see her doing this with our daughter one day with both of them dressed the same way. I also loved the look of concentration when she hooked a shrimp or a piece of squid to the big hooks and cast it into the waves.

Sometimes we would walk the Strand historic district at night. It was quiet this time of year so it didn't have the festive atmosphere it did all summer. Of course baseball started soon and that would take a lot of time in the evenings.

Before I knew it the weekend the Bridal Party was supposed to be in town arrived. We were sitting at home having dinner that Bella and I had cooked together since neither of us wanted to argue over whose turn it was when we heard a knock on the door. I checked the front door cam and saw a man and woman. They both were young and attractive. I didn't recognize them and neither did Bella.

"Darlin why don't you get our welcome stick and I will go answer the door."

I grabbed my .40 I kept in the desk by the front door and screwed on the silencer. I opened the door standing at a side angle fighting stance with my gun hidden by my leg.

"Afternoon, can I help you."

"Well that gun your hiding with your leg ain't gonna help you son." He said smirking at me.

"No but this wel."l I heard Bella say as she rested the muzzle of the laser rifle on my shoulder inches from the vamps head.

"I told you just introduce yourself you fucking idiot." The blonde female said with a southern accent.

"Sorry baby I just wanted to have a little fun." The other said.

I could feel Bella getting pissed off behind me. How bout I blow your head off and the little misses can carry your sparkly ass out of here? Would that be fun?"

"Easy now darlin I just wanted to introduce myself. Jasper told me ya'll wouldn't be to kindly to strangers."

"You know Jasper Cullen or Hale or whatever the fuck name he uses?"

"Yeah he's my sire and brother. He's also my mate Charlotte's sire. He mentioned they were coming down tomorrow and thought we might want to come hang out. He thought we might like each other. "

"Yeah I think he mentioned you. You're the red eyed vamps that only feed on criminals right?"

"That would be us."

"Well hell come on in and lets figure out who has killed more bad guys between the two of us."

"That okay with you Bella?"

"Sure I haven't seen a vampire in a month. I figured something was wrong with me."

**A/N A Shout out to smilingchrissy,eandad, ACULLEN4EVER, paulswolfgirl, meme209937, Ty-lexis and Psychovampirefreak and everybody who has favorite or put this story on alert. Your kind reviews have kept me motivated in this story. Reviews are always appreciated. Even if its something bad. GO ahead, I can take it ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own it.

Chapter 28

JPOV

"So your Jasper's famous captain."

"So you're the guy who took down the Volturi."

"I'm one of the guys and gals."

"I hear it was a brilliant plan."

"I put people in the right places and blew a lot of shit up. My shooters did their jobs and so did my tank crews. The wolves chewed up some, the Cullens shot some, The Volturi helped by being incredibly arrogant. A trait I am finding is common in vampires. All in all it was a pretty easy victory. I'll even admit it may have been a little overkill but what can I say? I like to blow shit up."

"Peter what do you and Charlotte do? Are you nomads or have you settled down somewhere?" Bella asked.

"We have houses all over sugar. Right now we are staying in the Hill Country outside of Austin."

"Why do you live in such a sunny area? Kinda makes you real vampires that only come out at night instead of sparkly vampires." I asked.

"We stay because we were born in Texas, died in Texas and now live our undead lives as undead Texans."

"Amen brother. So you guys want a cigar or anything? I think I'm going to have one. We can head to the front porch. Hells Bells won't let me smoke in the house. New paint and all."

"Don't mind if I do Jason."

"Darlin I'm gonna get me a cigar and a bottle of Jack and get drunk." I heard Bella say.

Peter looked surprised. "Are you really the girl that used to be engaged to Eddie boy?"

Bella looked him in the eyes. "Nope, I'm not that girl anymore."

The night went by smoothly. Me and Peter compared kills. He had me beat but not by much. Bella and Char took to each other very well. A little too well. The flirting between the two and Bella's alcohol (Bella gets a bit bi sexual when drunk) led to some light making out on the couch. Neither I nor Petey was gonna say shit so we just sat there and enjoyed the show. Bella finally sobered up enough to realize it's not polite to have sex with a girl who you just met on the couch. This led me to an idea. It was 6 AM by the time the bottle of Jack ran out and since Pete and Char didn't sleep but we did I carried Bells to bed. She was horny, as a drunk Bella who just finished making out with a hot blonde usually is, so we didn't get to sleep until around 7:30. At noon I woke up to find Char and Pete in the hallway.

"Your guests have checked into the hotel and are currently downstairs waiting to say hi. Are you ready to put the plan into action?"

"Is he here?"

"Yep" he said poppin the famous P.

Bella woke up moaning and went to brush her teeth. When she came out I explained the plan. It was simple really, childish even. Of course Bella went along with it.

BPOV

My soon to be husband truly is an idiot. But after the conversation that Emo Ed had with Jacob he was going to get what he deserved.

I walked downstairs with my arm around Char. I was wearing tiny cutoffs and a bikini top. This is actually standard summertime dress wear in Galveston through the summer. It was about 80 today so I figured it was appropriate. Char was dressed the same. I saw wolves and Cullens jaws drop. I gave Char a kiss at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for last night Char. It was an eye opening experience."

"Sugar I should be thanking you. It was definitely a night I'll never forget."

"I glanced at Edward who was obviously reading Jason and Peter's thoughts of what went on. Actually Jason and Peter told me they embellished a story last night and used their combined imaginations to make it look worse than it was. Char was in on this too.

"BELLA! What are you doing with these two? What did you do with her? Jason let you do this? What were you thinking? It's not natural!"

"Actually son I think I have already explained that I don't let her do anything. She does what she wants. I don't really care what she does as long as it isn't another guy." Jason told him.

"Don't call me son! I'm a hundred years older than you!"

"Then act like it." Jason told him.

"She could have been bit!"

"Actually dear boy Bella was the one who did the biting last night." Char helpfully added on.

"Edward this isn't the first time I have had fun with a person of the same sex. Who and what I do is mine and Jason's business. Not yours. Speaking of, would you like to talk about a conversation you had with Jacob Black back in Forks?"

Silence. The wolves already knew about it I imagined from Jacob. Sam was glaring at Assward.

"I tell you what Edward I'm going to let it go but I better never hear of you even thinking about doing something to Jason or I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"I understood it just fine. So unless you want to share a cell with the evil three stooges in Hell I suggest it never happen again."

Peter piped in. "Damn Jasper why didn't you tell me she was so fun?"

Jasper chuckled. "I figured you four would get along."

I said my hellos to everyone. Esme asked me what Edward's conversation with Jacob was about and looking at Edward I told her I would let him explain it another time. For now it was time to go dress shopping. Myself, Kim, Rose, Serenity and Alice and Esme piled into Esme's huge SUV and made the 45 minute drive to Houston to hit the dress shops. Leaving the boys alone. Leaving Jason alone. With Jasper, Sam, Jarrod, Emmett, Peter and Edward. Poor Edward. I almost felt sorry for him which pissed me off to no end. At least Jake hadn't been able to make the trip. That much testosterone in the house was enough without throwing one more into it. Before I left I reminded Jason that I wanted this to be a nice weekend so Edward had better have all his body parts attached when he returned or Esme would be upset. Jason grudgingly agreed.

JPOV

As soon as the girls left I turned to the crowded living room and we all stared at GQ.

"So Eddy, I hear you go around wondering what life without me around would be like."

Edwin was mad but didn't say a word. What a wimp.

"I'm going to let it go because Bella wants this weekend to be fun but know I will be watching you. Now boys what shall we do for fun?"

Jasper spoke up. "Well it is kinda bright today so we had best stay low."

"Yeah wouldn't want the Volturi to get you. Oh wait that's right their fucking dead!" Okay boys I got some long coats and hats you can wear until we get to the docks. I rented a boat for us to take deep sea fishing today so as soon as we get a few miles off the coast I'm sure we will be alone. Me, Sam and Jarrod will wear shades so you sparkling fairies don't blind us."

BPOV

After a morning of fruitless dress shopping I was exhausted as were Kim and Emily. Serenity just walked around the shops looking at anything shiny she could find. I love her to death but that girl is weird.

Alice insisted we keep looking but me and the other humans needed lunch. Esme took us to a restaurant in downtown Houston that had a patio. Thankfully in downtown Houston the skyscrapers and smog blot out the sun so it is perpetually shady. Rose, Esme and Alice didn't have to wear large hats and gloves up to their elbows.

It was after lunch that I found my dress at Bridal Boutiques. It was simple. It was white, strapless form fitting. It fit me snuggly at the top with quite a bit of cleavage but nothing to trashy. It was form fitted all the way to my feet. It would be perfect for a beach wedding as it went just past my ankles and hid my feet just enough. Alice was shocked that I would be barefoot during the wedding but it was on a sandy beach. What the hell did she expect? I cried when I saw my dress. I think Esme, Rose and Alice would have cried if they could. Emily and Kim were crying. Serenity just smiled. Esme attempted to pay for my dress but I wouldn't let her. I explained to her that I loved her but this was a dress I hoped to pass on one day to my daughter if I had one and I wanted it to be from me. She understood. Another part of it was that although I loved Esme I still did not like the idea of a Cullen giving me money. I was a semi famous author sort of. At least my books sold well. Dress taken care of it was time to go taste cakes. I had an appointment at one bakery. If I couldn't find what I wanted there I would bake it myself. Plus I planned on making Alice try as many bites of cake as I could. Bella Barbie my ass.

JPOV

20 miles out, we stopped and dropped anchor. The sun was bright and so were the sparkly fuckers with me. I was kinda hoping the sparkles on the water would attract some fish. I was shocked to find that Emmett and Jasper had not been fishing since being turned into vamps. Sam and Jarrod on the other hand were old pros. Edwin sat sulking. Peter knew what he was doing. We all cast and sat back and waited. I drank a beer along with Sam and Jarrod. Emmett yelled out that he felt a tug on his line. I told him to calm down and gently tug on the line to attempt to set the hook. Gently to Emmett and Gently to me have to different meanings apparently. Emmett jerked and the hook was definitely set. Flying through the air was a 300 pound blue marlin heading right towards us. It landed on the deck of the boat and right into Edwin's lap. He jumped up, the marlin started thrashing, Sam and Jarrod jumped in the water. Peter was on the deck laughing until the marlin plopped on him. The damn sword on the thing nearly sliced me open. Emmett attempted to grab the fish and wrestle it to the ground but it slipped out of his grasp. Jasper finally laid on it while Peter grabbed the sword. Emmett was all smiles.

Breathlessly I mentioned to Emmett that it usually takes a few hours to bring one of those in and we gaff it before it gets into the boat.

"Why? That was a lot more fun."

I looked around the deck and saw carnage. The coolers and tables and chairs were knocked over. Sam and Jarrod were enjoying the Gulf water. I was drenched. Edward, Jasper and Peter all smelled like fish. Edwin kept looking at his shoes in shock. I guess they were kind of expensive. I guess I should be thankful it wasn't a Tiger Shark he caught. What the hell. At least it was memorable.

"Your right Emmett that was a lot of fun. Let's get a picture taken of you and your catch so you can show Rose when we get back. Then you can get it on ice so you can have it mounted."

I heard Jasper address Edward.

"Edward is something wrong?"

"I'm sparkling all over the place, I smell like fish and I am pretty sure my shoes are ruined. What the hell is right about this?"

After helping Sam and Jarrod back into the boat we all decided now would be a good time to head back. Wouldn't want to offend Edwin's sense of smell much longer.


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own it

Chapter 29

Charlie's POV

I wasn't sure how to feel about today. I was unbelievably happy for my baby girl. She hadn't been a baby in a while. But she would always be that knobby kneed kid who I saw for too short of a time in the summer. I thought about her when she came to live with me. So quiet and unsure of herself and her place in the world. I remembered how she, unbeknownst to me at the time, lost herself in the world of the supernatural. I remembered my horror in finding out the truth, pride in finding out that she had discovered herself before it was too late. I remembered my pride in her looking at her after the Volturi massacre. The look of a woman who had conquered her demons. Who knew who she was.

Today she was taking another step in becoming who she was. She was joining her life with a man. A man who was her partner in every way. And she did it without imprinting or vampire mating or any of that other crap that goes around in the supernatural world. Despite that, I still believe that something drew Jason and Bella together. They were two pieces of a whole.

She walked out of the large white tent set up on the beach and towards me. I lost my breath looking at her. She was

JPOV

Beautiful. It was too simple a word to describe her. She was a vision in white. I held my breath as Charlie walked her down the aisle. She was gorgeous. I couldn't believe she was going to be mine. I never dreamed about growing old with someone because honestly I never thought of growing old. My lifestyle and profession did not lend itself to aging gracefully. But from the moment I met her I tried a little harder to stay alive than I normally did. I thought about it before I did something that towed the line between stupid and brave. She reached me and I reached for her veil. She stared at me with those big brown eyes I could fall into. She gave me a smile that melted my heart. I gazed up and down her, being a good boy and only stopping my gaze at her cleavage for two seconds. I heard the preacher talk but I couldn't have torn my eyes away from her for anything in the world.

"The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows. Jason if you would begin."

"Bella since the first moment I saw you on the beach, I knew that you were the missing piece of my soul. I saw your beauty but it was only after getting to know you that I saw your true beauty. I saw your kind heart. I saw your forgiving nature. I saw your bravery. I saw the fire in your eyes. The fire that said there was nothing you would not do to protect and care for your loved ones. I knew that if I wasn't with you I would spend the rest of my days feeling only half myself. You are the half that makes my whole. Without you I am nothing. You have my heart. My soul has been intertwined with yours from that moment on. I promise from this day forward to love and protect you. I promise to defend you and rely on you to defend me as well. I promise to never close off my heart and soul. I promise to remain faithful through sickness and health. I promise to love you longer than we shall live. You are my soul mate and I will love you in this life and the next. "

BPOV

By this point I was in tears. Thank God for waterproof mascara. Jason slipped the ring on my finger and I felt whole. I was Mrs. Jason Connolly. Although I had already known I would be with him forever. I now understood why everyone said marriage was a big deal. Saying your innermost emotions in front of your family and friends is an almost mystical thing. I heard the preacher ask me for my vows. I hope I remember them all.

"Jason from the moment I saw you on the beach I knew you were it for me. I saw your obvious strength. You had the loveliest smile and your eyes showed the joy in your heart. Over time I saw you for who you really were. You protect what is yours and defend what is not. You are giving, brave, trustworthy, loving and kind. You make me feel like I'm the only one in the world when you look at me. I have never felt more beautiful or stronger or braver than I do with you. You are the other half of my soul. I promise from this day forward to love and protect you. I promise to defend you and rely on you to defend me as well. I promise to never close off my heart and soul. I promise to remain faithful through sickness and health. I promise to love you longer than we shall live. You are my soul mate and I will love you in this life and the next. "

I slipped the ring on his finger and heard the words I had been waiting my whole life to hear. I just didn't know it for most of my life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jason took me in his arms and tilted his lips to mine. He kissed me gently but firmly. I felt my body vibrate under his lips. I felt weak in his arms. He had that effect on me. I didn't say it as much as breathe I love you into his mouth. He reached down and kissed me under my earlobe and said he loved me as well. I heard the crowd begin clapping and he turned me around and we walked to the large tent. I couldn't stop smiling as I received hugs from well-wishers. Some normal hugs, some cold ones and some hot ones. The Elders agreed to let the Cullens come to first beach for the wedding. Considering what they did for Jacob after the Newborn war it wasn't that hard of a sell. They had made their true allegiance to humanity known in the Volturi massacre by taking sides with humans against their own kind. Jake walked up and shook Jason's hand and gave me a hug. I had talked to him on the phone more and even though it was still awkward I had hopes that our friendship would return to the way it used to be. Even if I was living in another state.

I didn't let go of Jason's hand. If it was up to me we would go straight to the bedroom. But we had this reception to get through. It was important for us to have to thank all the people that helped get us here. Plus I was in the mood to celebrate. We took pictures with the bridal party and my parents. It made me sad that Jason had no one here from his family expect the team. Renee danced with Jason during the father daughter, mother son dance. Edward came up to congratulate us. I was hoping he would have stayed away but maybe this wedding would get it through his head to give up. After the dances we ate and cut the cake. The food was delicious. Jason had brisket flown in from Texas along with ribs and Polish Sausage made in a small Central Texas town by an old Polish family. Animal and Mikey had stayed up all night barbecuing. We had potato salad, and Baked Beans. We ate off of paper plates. We drank beer from Solo Cups. Sweet tea had also been flown in from Texas since Jason swears it isn't done right here. I mean its sweet tea. How complicated can it be right? But I admit it was better. Something about Cain sugar made in Texas.

After dinner we changed. I got out of my dress and put on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless western blouse on that was red. I also wore my boots, and Jason put on Wrangler jeans, a belt buckle with the Navy Trident on it, boots and a form fitting white shirt. He wore his straw hat but I would be getting that from him soon. We had waited until we were both changed for us to have our first dance as a married couple so we could be us. I sat down at the table with my bridesmaids and Jason walked up to me and reached a hand out to me. "May I have this dance Mrs. Connolly?"

"Yes sir you may."

We had decided together on the song but it really was obvious. We were alone on the dance floor as "Cowboys and Angels" by Dustin Lynch began to play. I listened to the words as I relaxed into Jason's arms and let him lead me. The song described us so well.

_There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels  
I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and angels_

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

I'm not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and angels

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels

I was in tears as the song ended and he looked like he was nearly there.

I would like to say the rest of the wedding was a romantic touching loving affair but it was not. It turned into a wild ass party which was appropriate. Quil and Emmett took over the DJ booth. The beer flowed freely. Rose and I would up dancing on top of a table. Jason made requests from Quil and Emmett, mostly classic rock and what I would consider stripper songs. Emily let lose. The pack was going crazy. I looked over at one point and noticed Edward in the corner of the room watching but I didn't pay much mind. I was inebriated by that point. It was midnight before the party ended for us. We had a long flight the next morning and Jason and I retired to our rented cabin. We were flying out of Port Angeles in the morning to Seattle and then onto London for a week, Paris for a week and a stop in Verona, Italy before heading back to Galveston.

"You know darlin we have a flight in 6 hours and we are both a little drunk. Maybe we should get some sleep." Jason said with a smirk.

"Mr. Connolly you had better get in this bed and fuck the hell out of me. I won't have my husband unable to make love to me on our wedding night. What would the President say about your combat readiness?"

He smiled down at me. I could already see his patriotic flag was raised.

"The things I do for my country."

By the time 530 rolled around, or as I like to call it 6 orgasms later we had gotten no sleep but we had definitely sobered up.

JPOV

If you have ever thought about, eating barbecue, drinking beer, dancing all night and then making love all through the night and then getting on a little plane for a ride to a bigger plane going overseas for hours I don't recommend it. I mean seriously last night was the greatest night of my life but I felt like hammered dog shit this morning. Bella felt the same but she had this glow to her and wouldn't stop smiling. She was so excited. I admit I was excited too. I had been to a lot of places overseas but unfortunately I was always sent to kill somebody or bodies. Occasionally we were sent on a rescue mission but even then somebody was getting shot. This was my first trip to England. Considering me and Bells both loved Shakespeare it was an obvious destination. We chose Paris because we wanted to see the Louvre and the Eifel Tower. We touched down in London after sleeping in first class cuddled up to each other for the last 6 hours sleeping. We woke up and kissed each other. That's how you know you're in love. You want to kiss each other despite the fact that both of you have horrible alcohol breath.

We checked into St. Ermin's Hotel. It was a classic, beautiful hotel in the heart to of London. Built in 1900, it was perfect for the two of us with our love of the old. Thankfully it had been remodeled last year to provide modern luxuries as well.

We visited the Tower of London, Hyde Park, Windsor castle, and saw Romeo and Juliet performed at the New Globe Theatre. Bella loved it and I admit I loved it as well. I picked up a tail at one point but realized they were just standard government agents keeping an eye on things. I kinda have this reaction when my passport is flagged at airports. I guess you could say my reputation preceeds me. I went and spoke with them after promising Bella I wouldn't kill them and they seemed happy that I was just there for a honeymoon and congratulated me in their annoying cheery British accents. I thought Bella may have been upset but she couldn't wait to tell everybody she got tailed by 007. In between tourist stuff we made love like rabbits. I have had her for over a year but something about her being my wife made me keep a hand on her at all times. I couldn't get enough of her and she felt the same.

Paris was a different story. That city was dirty. Seriously, nothing against the French. I think they are a fine people and they were friendly despite what I heard to expect. The fact that I could speak fluent French may have gone a ways to paving the way but still. That city was dirty. It was like New York City! But we enjoyed it all the same. We took two days to explore the Louvre. We kissed at the top of the Eifel Tower, a lot. We explored the French country side on rented motor bikes. The week passed to quickly and we found ourselves in Verona, Italy. We were only there for a few days. We took pictures next to Dante's statue. I'm a huge fan of the Inferno. I called Bella Beatrice the entire time, until she told me to stop or she would kick me in the nuts. I thought it was romantic. Calling her Beatrice, not getting kicked in the nuts. We visited Juliet's house and I rubbed the breast of the bronze statue of Juliet. Bella did the same. Before you think bad thoughts it's actually a tradition to rub Juliet's breast for good luck. Considering how things ended for Romeo when he rubbed her breasts I'm not sure how that is good luck but I am not one to buck traditions.

BPOV

The Honeymoon was coming to an end. At least the trip. Did you know they eat horse and Donkey meat in Verona? Not happening. Just wrong.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own it

Chapter 30

JPOV

I swear we hadn't been home for an hour before real life had to intrude. We were unpacking when we heard a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Pete and Char cause it wasn't night time. I looked at the front door cam and saw two individuals with long shaggy hair and beards. Both were skinny. If I didn't know better I would think they were mistaking this for a crack house looking to score.

My Spidey senses were screaming at me that they were dangerous. I looked at Bell and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Got my back?" I asked her.

"Always".

I went downstairs with my Smith and Wesson .357 from the bedroom underwear drawer. I keep it in Bella's panty drawer. It likes to be near her special things.

I opened the door and before I could say hello the one on the front steps pushed me in the chest and sent me flying. I landed on my back and rolled backwards into a firing position. I shot the one who had pushed me 4 times in the chest and once in the head and he dropped. The second one jumped over him so damn fast I didn't have time to react. He kicked the gun out of my hand and had me up against the wall pinned before I could react. I need him in the groin and with a simple twist of the wrist I switched spots with him and had him face first in the wall.

I was about to ask him what the hell was going on when I felt a blow to the back of my head. I nearly blacked out but stayed awake. The blow made me lose my grip on asshole number two and he elbowed me in the face. Owwwww. I staggered back to be kicked by what looked like a bloody asshole number 1 back from the dead.

I was on the ground on my back looking at two pissed off meth heads. "We have a message for you. Don't mess with what doesn't belong to you."

Asshole number one pulled a big fucking knife out of his pants band. I heard a yell as I was about to go into defensive stance. More like a war scream really. The two assholes turned around in time to see a flash of a blade go through asshole number one and then asshole number two's neck. That was a hell of a stroke. Taking two heads with one swing of a sword is not easy.

"Nice stroke darlin." The look of surprises on the assholes faces stayed on their faces as their heads lay a feet from their bodies.

"No problem sweety. Sorry it took me so long. I saw the first guy's bullets pop up and out of his head and chest and he hit you over the head so I had to run back upstairs and grab my sword."

"You know I'm thinking we should get some sort of pad that can shock people before we open the door."

"You would have too much fun with the mail man." She pointed out. True.

"So baby what do you think they are first of all?"

"Havent a clue but they are not vamps and shapeshifters don't heal that fast. A bullet to the brain would killed them. Maybe these are those children of the moon type wolves from overseas."

"What are they doing here? What did they mean don't mess with what doesn't belong to you?" Bella asked

"I don't know but I'm beginning to wonder if Edwin didn't somehow send him."

"There was a time I would have called you crazy for suggesting that but I can't anymore. It is possible but we need to know more before we go accusing him."

"I don't want to accuse him darlin. He will give himself away eventually if it is him. We just know now to be more careful. I'm gonna call this in so the bodies can be picked up and studied. It will give us a better idea of what we are up against. I would consider it a favor if you could call Petey and ask him if he has heard anything about new supernaturals in the area. "

"On it baby."

BPOV

" Petey baby, this is Hells Bells."

"Darlin its good to hear from you! How was the honeymoon? Did you get laid a lot?"

"Yes Pete I got laid a lot in many differnet positions. I need to talk to you about business."

"What kind of business?"

"The kind that attacked my husband an hour after we arrived home. You heard of anything new in Texas? Like long haired skinny dudes that can take 5 bullets to the chest and head and heal in seconds?"

"Bells you talkin about children of the moon. They only shift on full moons but have the strength and healing powers and other attributes pretty much all the time. I heard the Romanians use them for guard dogs and assassins."

"That's what we thought. Jason is calling a clean up crew now to examine the bodies but we figured this tied in with the Romanians somehow and it was personal. They were delivering a message to Jason. Told him not to mess with what wasn't his."

"Sounds like Assward. I wonder if he isn't setting up something with the Romanians to get Jason out of the way and get you turned?"

"That's what we were thinking too but we are going to hang back and watch for now."

"Darlin how did Jason kill them if his gun didn't work?"

I laughed. Chauvinistic pig. "He didn't kill them Peter. I chopped off their fucking heads with my sword. Tell Char to call me soon. I need to go lingerie shopping and want company."

I ended the call and walked in as Jason was finishing talking to his boss. I tended to his wounds. Mostly putting ice on his head and stroking his ego to make his wounded pride feel better.

"Baby thank you so much for distracting those monsters while I got my sword. I know you could have taken them anytime but it meant a lot to me that you let them kick the shit out of you until I came back."

"Bella?"

"Yes dear?"

"Fuck you."

JPOV

Okay I admit it my wife saved my ass by making an amazing swing of her sword. I could have done the same if she was getting beat up and I snuck up behind them with a sword. At least I could have got one of them. I find it strange that she didn't interfere until the asshole number one pulled the knife. Makes me wonder if it was great timing or she was enjoying watching me get my ass kicked. She wouldn't do that would she? Besides I had the situation under control. I was about to….I don't know but it would have been cool. She is still smiling. Guess who has two thumbs and is getting tied up in bed tonight? This guy, that's who.

The cleanup crew made quick work of getting the bodies picked up and transported to the Center for autopsy and most importantly to tell me a better way to kill these things besides swords. I don't mind swords but if I can kill from a distance it will be much better. The team arrived and we reviewed our video footage from the camera in the living room. They all thanked Bella for saving my ass. The little lady jumped over the banister halfway down the stairs and had both heads hit the ground about a second after her foot landed. Serenity hugged her and told her how proud she was. Joker gave a play by play of me getting my ass kicked. In my defense I was getting beat up by two supernatural creatures but no one seemed to care about that.

Bella handed me a mop and told me to start getting the blood off of the hardwood. I asked her why we weren't doing this together.

"I kill em, you clean em. Isn't that how it works in hunting and fishing?"

Bella called Charlie and wanted him to be on the lookout for anything suspicious as she told him what happened. He wanted to fly down and I got on the phone to talk him out of it.

He finally relented saying he just didn't want me hurt but felt that Bella could protect me on her own.

Asshole.


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own it.

Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks to my faithful reviewers so far and all those who have placed me on favorites or story alerts.

Chapter 31

Jasper POV

The family has been living in Alaska, again, for the past 6 months. It was decided to come here because of the upheaval in the vampire world. As I and Carlisle thought the ramifications of the Volturi's death were widespread. A greater number of serial killer cases were making the paper. One report of a man sparkling in the sun made the front page of the Miami newspaper. I was amazed at how many people passed it off as a publicity stunt and really good body glitter. People won't accept what is right in front of them. Of course in human's defense they have been given legends of mythical vampires who turn into bats and only come out at night.

As soon as the reports of serial killing become a trend the killings mysteriously end. It appears our friends Jason and Bella and the rest of the team are holding up their end of the battle. Talking to Peter who visits them quite often, Bella is now a full-fledged member of the team and they have been more active than ever, flying out at least twice a month to locations around the nation.

Bella's third book came out. It is selling very well. I like the ending. The heroine walks away from the vampire and werewolf. Appropriate. We have not spoken too much to Bella and Jason. We do know that they were attacked by two werewolves after they returned home. As far as Peter could tell nothing else had happened but he was keeping an eye out.

I hate to think it but I believe Edward has joined the Romanians. He disappeared after the failed attack on Jason at his home and has not been seen since. Alice can't even see him. Esme is devastated as it looks like he may have had something to do with the attack on Jason.

Talk of the Romanians setting up a vampire government with themselves at the head continues. Rumor has it they are planning an eradication of any vampires not swearing fealty to them. I don't know what Carlisle is planning on doing. We have spoken of different options. I believe he is thinking of approaching Jason and suggesting the family align themselves with the U.S. One thing is certain. Between Jason and Bella's team exterminating vampires and the Romanians running roughshod over Europe a war was coming. A war between humans and vampires. That kind of conflict could not be kept in the dark for long.

BPOV

The past year has been amazing. I finished my third book. I got my suit. I became a full-fledged member of the team and I had 6 vampire kills. Married life was great. Not really much different than when I and Jason lived together except we were together all the time now on missions or training. We had been busier than ever. With the destruction of the Volturi, vampires were becoming more brazen. They no longer tried to hide the kills. While this increased their activity, it also made it easier for us to find them. Between Serenity's whatever the hell it is powers and Satellites, tracking was easy. Shooting the fast moving fuckers was a little trickier. Especially in a populated area. I had learned from Rosalie that after the failed attempt on Jason's life, Edward had disappeared. It was feared he had fled to Siberia to join the Romanians.

We were not blind to what was going on in Europe. We knew the Romanians were building a vampire army to rule the world of vampires. Peter's sources kept us in the know. We kept Peter and Char off the list. Plus they went after scum and nobody really wanted it to stop. The President's theory was that as long as what happened didn't affect the U.S. he really didn't care about the vampire problem in Europe. Unlike the Volturi, no American citizens that he knew of had been killed by the Romanians. Jason had the feeling that a war was coming. He had discussed this with Peter who talked to Jasper and Carlisle about it.

We arrived home from a successful mission in which we killed a mated couple who had been feeding from children. Not cool. That will move you to the top of the list quick.

We were called into the debriefing room. The Boss told us two items of news that shocked the hell out of us. The first was that Satellites had picked up Romanians carving out what looked to be a base of operations on the Olympic Peninsula. They had already killed three hikers. American citizens. That put them in our crosshairs. The President gave the go ahead to take the war to the Romanians. The Cullens have contacted the President and they along with Peter and Charlotte Whitlock have sworn allegiance to the United States and will provide whatever assistance we need and be under orders of this Team. Apparently the Cullens felt they would have to choose a side and I'm glad they chose ours. Not that I was scared of them but I didn't want to hurt them. It appeared we would be going head to head against my ex-boyfriend already. Peter and Charlotte would have to agree to give up drinking from humans. Even drinking from criminals would be considered paid vigilantism by the US government and that could not be condoned.

It was believed the location of the Olympic Peninsula was chosen due to its location to whatever killed the Volturi. Rumors ran rampant from the Cullens to shape shifters to an army of alien soldiers. I had to guess that if Edward was with the Romanians they knew about our team. They also knew about the wolf pack.

We would no doubt be facing werewolves again soon. It was determined that the best way to kill them really was silver bullets to or near the head or heart. Their blood had a violent reaction to silver. Lasers could kill them as well. The silver allowed regular soldiers and Marines to become involved in the battle and have a fighting chance. According to the Boss we would be heading up to the woods between La Push and Forks to set up headquarters. Looks like we could say bye to Galveston for a while.

The second bit of news took us all by surprise as well.

"Bella you are hereby relegated to support status only. You will be monitoring satellite feeds from a control station and giving real time updates to the team members."

"Why, what did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Bella. But the results of last week's physical came back. The armor is designed to expand and shrink with your body but it is not designed to stretch as much as you will be doing in the coming months."

"What the hell…"

Then it hit me. I looked at Jason who had eyes the size of saucers.

Jason cleared his throat and said "Sir are you saying Bella is…"

"Pregnant, yes that's right. Congratulations you two. God help the kid."

Neither of us had planned this but I was ecstatic. Jason's eyes were misty. He looked at me and asked "are you okay with this? Are you happy?"

"Yes I'm more happy than you can imagine. I know we weren't planning it and this isn't a great time with the Romanians but I think…"

He kissed me long and hard while the others let out wolf howls. I couldn't believe it. We were going to have a baby. Suddenly the idea of going to war with vampires didn't appeal to me so much any longer. But I knew this had to be done. If the Romanians were here it was for a reason and that reason would probably involve the destruction of those I hold dear.

JPOV

Holy shit I'm gonna be a daddy. We certainly weren't trying but I guess when you have sex as much as we do not many birth control pills are going to have the stamina to keep up with it.

I am gonna miss hunting with Bells. But I am relieved I will still be able to hear her voice and know that our baby is safe. Damn Im gonna need an SUV. No way am I getting a minivan.

Crap, we have to go to Forks! Time to get the rain coats out. I didn't know how long we would be there this time. I knew Bella had been missing her home. It was a good time to go now with the news of the pregnancy. I'm not sure Charlie will be excited about the Romanians showing up in his backyard and neither will Sam but it is what it is. Neither have to be involved in this fight. I was hoping they would keep their sparkling asses in Siberia but no they had to go put their big boy pants on and come mess with me and mine.

Sam POV

Something wasn't right. We had been picking up strange scents all over the place. Some vampire, some smelled animal like but unlike any animal we had ever come across. We were finding wolf tracks all around. Not near as large as we were but larger than a normal wolf. We also found bare human footprints running around the forest. The prints smelled like animals. I was just about to pick up the cell and ring Jason when speak of the devil and the devil shall find you.

"Whats up Cowboy? You taking good care of my little pack member down there?"

"Yes I am Sam. Found out today she and I are gonna be parents."

"Congratulations!"

"And we want you and Emily to be Godparents."

Holy shit.

"I think I can speak for Emily when I say it would be an honor Jason."

"Great but don't ask Emily yet. Bella wants to ask her herself. Something about being face to face and all that female crap. You know how it is."

"So does that mean you are coming up for a visit? I'm glad cause I have some things I need to tell you about that are going on up here."

"Sam we are comin for longer than a visit. I have some things to tell you too. The Romanians are setting up in the Olympic Peninsula. They have werewolves with them. We think Edward Cullen may have joined them and therefore they know about all of us. We are coming up to assess the situation and staying until the situation is neutralized."

"You know you can count on us Jason."

"I know brother. I will see you in 12 hours and we can go over what we know. The Cullens minus Edward and Peter and Charlotte are also coming. They have made agreements with the U.S. government to ally themselves with humans. The war is coming Sam and this one won't be over in three minutes I'm afraid."

"I will assemble the pack. See you in 12 hours, my house."

"See you then."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own it

Chapter 32

BPOV

I sat on the beach and watched the sunrise over the water. It was time to meditate. I crossed my legs over me and took my sword. Palms up I held it across my body on the outstretched palms of my hands. Serenity had taught me this. She said before I could use a sword as a weapon I had to learn to hold a sword. I thought she meant grip. We sat doing this exercise every morning. She would sit for an hour holding the sword in this fashion. My arms would cramp up from the outstretched position within ten minutes. She finally explained to me that my problem was I was thinking about holding the sword for a certain amount of time and holding it because she wanted me too. I had to just hold it. Not because she wanted me to. Or because I wanted to meet some time standard I set in my own mine. One morning I picked up my blade and held it. I didn't think about it. I just did it. It was a feeling of nirvana. I don't know how long I held the blade. It didn't matter. When I was ready I stopped. The sword had become a part of my body. I had to master holding the sword like I would raise my own arm or standing on one leg. When I let everything go and just held it out because I wanted to she told me I had finally learned how to hold the sword and was ready to begin learning to use my body as a weapon. I started every day like this. Staring at the sun rising over the water and holding the sword because I wanted to.

Jacob POV

I watched Bella from the cliffs in my wolf form every morning since I first saw her doing this. She was beautiful. She wasn't concentrating. She was letting herself be one with nature. It was a peaceful feeling to watch her. Until I heard noise and saw movement in the trees behind her. The wind was blowing off the ocean and she would never have heard it. I saw them. Two large wolves walking straight for her. I took off running at full speed. All I could think about was that she wouldn't hear them caught up in her meditation with the wolves approaching upwind.

BPOV

I heard them. A snap of a twig. No one would have reason to sneak up on me. A vampire doesn't sneak up on a human, they move at incredible speeds. I could feel there were two of them. I maintained my position but slowly placed my right palm over the handle of my blade instead of under it. When they got close enough, I would turn and attack. I didn't know if I could take two wolves. But I would be fighting for myself and Jason's baby and there was no way I would lose this fight. I heard the two get within sword length. I could feel their hot breath on my neck. Bad breath. Seriously. I turned around and faced them ready to battle for my child's life. At that moment I saw a russet colored giant wolf take both of them down from the side.

Jacob POV

Gotcha motherfuckers. Bells had turned around when they were three feet from her, sword in hand. I guess she had heard them after all and was waiting for them to get into her range. Smart girl. I knocked one wolf down and was on top of him. I instinctively went for his throat but before I could bite I felt the second wolf on top of me. I felt his jaws trying to get ahold of my throat. I looked up and saw Bells running toward me and she jumped. Oww! She put her foot on my snout.

BPOV

I saw Jacob easily tackle one wolf but the other recovered from the side blow quickly. He jumped on Jacobs back and tried to latch on to his throat. Fuck that. I ran towards Jacob. The wolf was too high on Jacob's back. I was going to have to time this just right. I took a running jump planted a foot on Jacob's snout to continue my upwards ascent and planted my sword in the wolf's skull. Straight down. I love my sword. It's a silver Katana blade and slices through werewolf bone like a hot knife through butter. I used my sword as leverage and pole vaulted over the now dead wolf landing on the back side of Jacob and started running. The last thing my baby needed was for me to get trampled. I turned around and saw the now dead wolf on top of Jacob fall to the side of him and Jacob clamp down on the wolf under his body.

Jacob POV

I felt the wolf on top of me fall to the side. I'm not sure what Bella did up there but its dead now. I focused my attention on the smaller wolf under me. I clasped my teeth around his neck. And I bit the fucker's…

BPOV

…head off. Yuck. That cannot taste good. Both wolves were down and both had shifted back to human form. Jacob shifted back and placed his cutoffs on he had strapped to his ankle. I looked up at him. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem Bellls. Thanks for… stabbing the wolf on my back. Where did you get him?"

"Top of the skull. Hey Jake can you hold his body up at arm's length by his hair?"

Jacob POV

It was a strange request but "Sure why not?"

I dragged the guy's body up by his hair and before I knew it Bella had cut off his head and I was left holding only his head.

"Uhhh"

"Sorry Jake. My swords made of silver but I had to make sure the bastard was dead."

"I think you did that Bella."

"I got to call Jason and tell him to get someone to collect these bodies. And brag to him that I have killed three wolves and he hasn't killed any yet."

JPOV

Bella called and told me what happened. I made her promise to go to the hospital and get an ultrasound and I would meet her there to make sure the baby was okay. Charlie called and asked if I would pick him up as Jake called him and told him what happened. I stopped at his house when I saw movement in the forest across the street. This is interesting. Looks like hits have been put out on Bella and Charlie. Charlie waved to me and I waved back. Before I got out of the car I grabbed a .45 Smith and Wesson revolver loaded with silver bullets and my new silver bladed K Bar knife.

I walked up to Charlie not saying a word but staring directly into his eyes. He got the message and stepped back into the house.

I heard trampling behind me. The fuckers were actually charging me. And there were four of them. And I had 6 shots. I shot the lead two in the head but the one behind those two peeled off. The back one stopped and took off to the left and circled me. I had to wolves coming at me from different sides. I picked the one on the right and fired hitting the dog in the flanks as he turned to get away. Unfortunately this left my backside open and I got rammed from behind. I am really getting tired of getting pushed around by these fuckers. I rolled and popped up on my feet and looked for my gun in a split second. It was 10 feet away by the front porch. The wolf had turned back to human. I had learned from our research division they weren't as strong as a wolf depending on the phase of the moon. But the human version was plenty strong enough.

"My brother was sent after you and your mate in Texas. You should have let him kill you. It would be a mercy compared to what I am about to do to you."

"What the hell are you talking about Mate? I don't know any Australians."

"I'm speaking of your wife."

"I know, I'm just fuckin with you. Seems all you supernatural types are obsessed over mating. Whatever happened to just marrying a girl who's good in bed?"

Not much for small talk he took a swing at me. I'll admit he was fast but I was faster. I ducked and struck him in the gut and followed with an uppercut to his jaw and a kick to his groin ( a polite way of saying I kicked his balls into his throat). He stepped back a few feet. He stepped back a few fucking feet. How the fuck does Bella kill these things so easy?

Oh that's right she carries a big fucking sword with her everywhere.

I slipped my K Bar out from its holster at my back. He swung at me again and this time connected with my chest. To my credit I didn't fall this time but swung around with a reverse punch with the K Bar slashing right across his face cutting through his nose. He howled and lunged at me wrapping his arms around my waist.I used his momentum to throw him to the ground and jumped on top of him aiming my blade for his heart. He rolled out of the way and I hit the ground sinking my blade into nothing but grass. Fast fucker was on his feet and kicked me in the ribs causing me to roll over and away. He stood over me and I heard a gunshot. He looked down at his chest to a hole that wasn't there before. He then fell over dead. I looked up to see Charlie standing there with my .45. He looked at me on the ground.

"You done fucking around so we can go see my daughter?"

"Yes sir."

BPOV

"No, no fucking way."

"Baby it ain't about you it's about our kid."

"So not only do I not get to be on the team now I have to live with the Cullens so I can have a guard 24/7?" As I said, no fucking way.

"What do you suggest? I would be glad to stay home and protect the kid while you go fight but right now the kid is kinda stuck inside you!"

"I can take care of the both of us!"

"YOU WILLIN TO TAKE THAT CHANCE?""

"FUCK YOU JASON!"

Dammit. He's right but I'll be damned if I'm living with the Cullens. Dammit.

"What if we got a house and some Cullens could take turns staying with me?"

"You want a house here?"

"No I want to stay at my dad's or the barracks or Sam and Emily's for the foreseeable future. I'm not asking you to move here Jason. I know how much you hate this place. I just want my own home while you are fighting and I am sitting at home barefoot and pregnant like a good wife."

"Nobody said you had to take your fucking shoes off Bella. Stop being a drama queen."

I couldn't help myself. I threw Sam's cordless phone at him. I don't condone domestic violence. I really don't and I felt bad when I saw the phone hit Jason in the eye. We both stopped and stared at each other.

"You threw a phone at me. You threw a phone at me. Who the hell does that?"

"Uhhh…."

Then he started laughing. I started laughing. We were both laughing so hard I had to sit down and was in tears. Jason came up to me and hugged me.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too baby."

We decided to find a house to rent and it would be big enough for Rose and Emmett to be at. Jason called them and they agreed to be my "personal guards." I figured it wouldn't be so bad with Emmett here. And I knew Rose would protect me and the baby with her life with no hesitation. It made me feel good about my baby's safety.

JPOV

Sitting in the briefing room with the wolves, Cullens, the team and the Whitlock's I couldn't believe it. My sweet wife hit me with a phone. I killed three werewolves today and sliced the nose off another one and nearly got a black eye from my wife. I loved her to death but still. That shit hurt.

The Boss came on a conference call. We were told the President had wanted us all to meet due to the Romanian movements in the Olympic Peninsula and the recent attacks on Charlie and Bella's life. Assuming it was Charlie and not me they were after.

The boss started us off. "We are tracking movements of vampires and werewolves into America from Siberia. They have established a base buried in Mt. Olympus almost near the top. So far we believe there are only 4 vampires and around 10 wolves in the compound. There were 14. Four are now dead. I want ideas on how to deal with this."

I started things off since everyone looked at me. Well here goes.

"I think we should have a two prong attack. One team hits the Siberia base of operations and the other team hits Mt. Olympus."

"We do not have clearance from the President to attack anything on Russian Soil. He wanted to remind us that they do still have nuclear weapons and could see a hostile act in Siberia as a prelude to war."

"We can sneak in, blow up the compound and then sneak out. We've done missions like this before in hotter spots than Siberia."

"We also don't want the suits and rifles in Russia in the event that one of you is taken hostage or killed. That technology cannot get into foreign hands."

"So we go without."

Bella piped in at this point. "I'll be damned if you are going without armor to try to sneak up on a compound full of werewolves and vampires and attempt to place explosives around the building Jason Connolly. That's not brave that's fucking dumb."

Bella sure has a way of building up my self-esteem.

"Your right darlin. Probably not the best plan. So what do you want to do Boss? Have us play defense? I would rather avoid a full scale attack on our turf if we can."

"I could see attacking the Olympus compound. That seems a viable option to take out the enemy stronghold before more enemy arrive. Plan it and run it by me. I will make it happen."

And the line was dead. Have a nice day. Take care of yourself. So much for pleasantries.

"Jasper, ideas?" I asked the Major.

"From what I am looking at in this satellite photo it seems there are only one way in and one way out. It will be difficult to rush the front door but I don't see what other option we have."

"What if we blew the front door off?"

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked.

"An aerial attack. Strong enough to flush the enemy from the compound. Then we pick them off."

"When do you want to do it?"

"Give me a week to get everything together. It's not going to be easy to explain blowing up the top of the highest peak in the Olympic Peninsula. This will take a special type of bunker busting smart bomb to limit the damage to the surrounding area . Plus I want to be close in when it happens. Easier to fight than from a distance. That means we have to be protected from the flames. Sam' I'm assuming the Wolves want to be in on this?"

Paul answered. "Your damn right we do."

"Good then you will need some training on how we plan to get to the top of the mountain."

Paul and the other wolves laughed. "Jason I think we are going to be fine getting to the top of the mountain in wolf form. It's you guys that are going to have a problem."

Cocky asshole. You had to love him.

"Actually Paul if you climb the mountain in wolf form or the vampires run up the mountain they are literally going to see you from a mile away."

"So what's your plan?"

"We are going to come from where they will never expect us Paul. How do you feel about jumping out of an airplane?"


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own it. Please review. If anybody is an Edward fan, this chapter is going to be a little rough on him. You may want to look away.

Chapter 33

EPOV

This was getting ridiculous. I had been in Siberia and on top of this mountain for months now. Part of my agreement with Stephan and Vladimir was that none of my family would come to harm and Bella would be brought to me so she could be turned. Any collateral damage was not my concern. Apparently these idiots had failed to kill Jacob Black, Charlie Swan and Jason Connolly. And failed to get Bella to me.

It appears it is time to take control of this situation myself. I never should have trusted my love's fate to the mongrels. I know she will be angry at first but once she is turned she will thank me. I have to have her in my life. She has to be mine. I can't believe I ever let it get this far. My inaction has caused changes in her. She is not the proper lady she once was. This will change when she becomes like me.

I wish it hadn't come down to this but I have to have her. She is my mate. My other half. Her desire to remain human has clouded her love for me but a mate's love cannot go away. She has just forgotten and resisted the pull because she is human.

My family will forgive me. Carlisle and Esme always do. I haven't decided what I am going to do yet. I can't for obvious reasons. My family is protecting Bella. The same people who used to beg me to turn her. At least Emmett, Jasper and Alice did. Rose couldn't be happier. Once I get her to the compound she will be safe. I can change her in piece. This compound is buried in the mountain and has only one large reinforced door to come in. Even if Connolly was stupid enough to attack we would pick him and his robot boys off as they climbed. I just have to get her here.

BPOV

Jason was at another planning meeting. I was at home because I was vomiting. I thought I was supposed to have a healthy glow when I was pregnant. Thank God for Rose. She was currently holding my hair up while I continued to become acquainted with the toilet. Living with Rose and Emmett had been better than expected. I knew how much Rose always wanted children and while I thought me being pregnant may bring up painful memories it apparently hadn't. Quite the opposite actually. She was almost as excited as I was.

Rose tensed and her head turned towards the front of the house. I felt something was up.

"What's up?"

Rose said nothing but pulled her phone out and spoke very quickly, I'm guessing to Emmett who was with Jason at the meeting. She spoke to fast for me to understand but I assumed there were more wolves.

"Go to your bedroom Bella and get your rifle. Stay there." Rose headed to the front of the house. I ran down the hallway to see her fighting two vampires on the front yard. I ran to the bedroom to get my rifle to help her. I opened my door and my blood ran cold. There in front of me stood Edward Cullen. Fucker always did have a fetish for coming through my bedroom window.

"You really need to learn to use the front door Edward."

"Love no door or window is going to keep you from me."

"Edward I need to help your sister Rose. You remember your SISTER right Edward?"

"Don't worry love, I have instructed them not to hurt her. They are merely a distraction so I can take you away from here. It is time you took your place as my mate. I have let you have your human life and experiences but it is time you embraced your destiny."

"Edward I'm not becoming a vampire."

"I wasn't offering you a choice. You are my mate. It is not a choice, it is what will be."

"Edward if you change me you will kill my baby and I will hate you forever."

"You're pregnant? You let him get you pregnant? What the hell were you thinking Bella?"

"He's my husband Edward. That's what husbands and wives do. They have babies some times. "

"Bella, Emmett is here and I imagine he and Rosalie are going to make quick work of my soon to be burning friends. We will continue this discussion at the compound."

I closed my eyes and prayed to God for a miracle. I opened my eyes to see Edward's arm reach out to me and then a flash of light. His arm was gone from the shoulder and I heard him screaming. I turned and saw my metal encased hero holding a laser rifle and pulling me behind him.

"Edward it's not a good idea to touch my wife when she doesn't want to be touched."

He took off out the window and ran. Jason fired once at him but didn't hit him.

"That son of a bitch. I should have shot him in the chest but I couldn't get a clear shot and I didn't want him to grab you. He's probably going to put the fire out since it's just his arm."

I ran into his arms. He dropped his helmet and held me tight.

"Did he touch you?"

"No, how is Rose?"

"Emmett and Rose are burning the pieces of the vamps now. They heard Edward in the house. Guess there is no doubt about his involvement now. "

"He wants to change me."

"Not gonna happen angel. You did good keeping him talking until help could get here."

"Alice must have seen this." I noted.

"She did but he made a last second decision to come and get you rather than observe so it came too late. She called Emmett right after Rose did."

I was relieved Alice had taken our side on this. I know her and Edward had always been close.

"I have to go talk to Carlisle." Jason said.

"I understand." I told him.

JPOV

"Carlisle you know your boy is at least missing an arm and may be dead right?"

"Yes Jason, I realize that." Carlisle responded.

"You realize if he is in that compound or I ever see him again I will kill him. He has crossed the line." I hated to be like this with a nice guy like Carlisle but there is no room for pacifists in a fox hole. I felt better that he looked devastated. It made me trust him more.

" I have given you my word to support you and the U.S. Jason. It appears my son is now an enemy and I understand he must be taken down."

"Will you be able to kill him if it comes down to it?"

"I don't know." At least he was honest.

"Don't worry about it Carlisle. Nobody is getting to that fucker before I am."

Sam POV

What the hell were we doing? We were a wolf pack not a flock of birds. I looked over at Jason. He was in full Sandman mode. The easy going guy I knew was gone. He had a blank look on his face as did his team. They were completely focused. We were very high in the air. Very fucking high. Paul looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Listen up. Two F/A 18s will be flying in the next 4 minutes. They will be firing 4 missiles into the bunker door. A B 2 will be dropping a bunker buster on top of the compound structure. Hopefully this will cause the roof to collapse into the interior and force the enemy towards the door. Those not killed by the initial blasts will be most likely coming out of the front door. The opening should remain intact. We will be jumping to within 100 yards of the front of the compound. I want us to advance immediately. Cullens and Whitlock's take out the vamps. VH team and Wolves will get anybody else. Wolves can help with vampire if werewolves are gone. VH team will not engage vamps unless we have a clear shot. I want no friendly fire casualties. We will advance until we reach the front of the bunker. At no time is anyone to enter the bunker. If it has not completely collapsed we will be firing RPGs into it. Good luck ladies and gentlemen. The time has come to kick ass."

Guess it's time to jump.

JPOV

Jump stations in 5,4,3,2 Go, Go, Go! From the air I saw the wolves falling and the Cullens right behind them. I made the Cullens wear shoots so they would land at the same time as us and not have any cracks in their legs. It appeared all pulled the rip cords, even Paul despite his screaming. Maybe he doesn't understand the term stealth entry. The mountain came into view. And there were the fighters, right on time.

EPOV

I can't believe I let Connolly shoot my arm off! It doesn't matter. I will not underestimate him next time. Next time I am going to make sure he is dead before I try to take Bella.

Suddenly I was picking up unfamiliar thoughts. It sounded like Oh Fuck Oh Fuck Oh Fuck I'm going to die.

What the hell? It seems like it is coming from the top of the bunker but nobody would have gotten this high without the wolves or the remaining vampires noticing. What is that noise? It sounds like a plane but it is so low and moving way to fast.

JPOV

"Missiles have hit target. Upon landing prepare for battle." We landed gracefully, all except Paul who fell on his ass and then phased before unhooking his shoot. I love the guy but damn. Weapons ready we could see the door to the compound a smoking hole now. The B2 bomber dropped payload on the top. As planned this forced the occupants out. Some vamps were already in flames but were dousing them out on the snow.

"Go to assigned targets and engage. The Cullens and the wolves beat us to the targets. We advanced in a more orderly fashion and fired at the werewolves. Some in human form, some in wolf form, all dying when we hit them. We came within 20 yards of the front door when Edward Cullen himself walked out of the hole. "VH team engage hostiles on flanks. Animal, Jack, work your way to the top of the compound and begin sweep of rubble. Be aware of avalanches. Stay armored up. I have hostile in front."

Cullen looked a little worse for wear. Rubble in his hair, clothes burned. Face had a little soot on it.

"Hey Cullen. Need a hand?" Couldn't resist.

He didn't say anything. He never was as witty as I was. Fucker rushed me and I fell to the side tripping him with my legs. Armor is great stuff. He turned around and I shot at his head from my back. He dodged the blast and began running at me again. I aimed dead center but he broke off before I could fire. He picked up a big rock the size of a beach ball and threw it at me. I dodged it but it struck my weapon knocking it out of my hand. He rushed me and had me pinned against an outcropping by the neck. Time for plan B.

"She is min…" he yelled as I stuffed the grenade in his mouth. Keep in mind I knew this armor was strong but nobody have ever been inside a suit in close range of a grenade blast. I guess it was time for a test run. The grenade went off in Edwin's mouth and I had the pleasure of seeing his head blow to pieces before I blacked out.

Sam POV

I saw the fight. I saw Cullen pin Jason by the neck. I saw Cullen yell and Jason's arm come up and place something in his open mouth. What was that? OH FUCK! He put a grenade in Cullen's mouth. Cullen's head was in pieces and his body was on fire. Jason was still standing against the outcropping he was pinned to but then fell over. He wasn't moving. He just took a close range grenade explosion. Animal and Serenity ran up to him. I phased to human and ran to him as did the wolves. Serenity pressed something and dropped Jason's helmet. He was unconscious and had blood running out of his mouth.

Carlisle ran up. "We need a medevac now. The force of the explosion has most likely caused some broken bones, probably at least a concussion and possible internal bleeding. Serenity can you get the rest of the armor off of him?"

She did so with tears in her eyes. I watched as the armor seemed to uncurl from his body and dropped to the bottom of his feet. Peter picked Jason up and carried him and took off running down the mountain. I guess he figured it was faster than waiting on a helicopter. Carlisle gave a look at the smoldering body of Edward Cullen and took off after him. He would already have to tell Esme her son was dead. I can't imagine he wants to tell Bella her husband and father of her unborn child is dead as well.

I heard howls and turned to look at my pack. They were howling a victory tune. Small fires littered the top of the mountains. The fighters gave us a dip of the wing and headed back to base. I heard the choppers come in to take us back to Forks. I imagine though that Peter is taking Jason to Seattle so that is where we are going. I'm not going back to Bella without her husband.


	34. Chapter 34

**Don't own it. Not much happening action wise but I decided not to leave ya'll hanging with poor Jason in the hospital. Have a nice weekend everybody. This is for smilingchrissy so she doesn't have to spend the weekend worried about Jason ;)**

Chapter 34

Peter POV

This fucking idiot. Any damn one of us could have killed Cullen with two arms much less one but no he has to be the one to do it and nearly get his ass blown up in the process. His heart rate was slow and faint. Maybe what Carlisle said about internal injury was true. The armor protected him again the shrapnel and fire but not the impact. I doubt anything is designed for that. It doesn't have to be. Because who the fuck would think about blowing up a grenade within inches of your body? This dumbass, that's who. I didn't slow until I got to the hospital in Seattle. Carlisle walked in a few seconds behind me. He gave out his credential and explained that Jason was in a high impact car crash and a room was needed ASAP. Carlisle began examining him and I walked out to the waiting room. After an hour I debated whether I should call Bella. I'm sure someone already has.

BPOV

Something is wrong. I can feel it. "Rose have you heard anything yet?"

"No Bella."

"This should have been over by now right?"

Emmett tried to comfort me."Bella chill, I'm sure these things take time. They are probably busy with cleanup or something."

"No Jason said he would call as soon as it was over. He wouldn't lie to me. He knows how worried I get."

"Bel…" Rose turned towards the door and growled. Not again. This time though there came a knock on the door. Rose opened the door with Emmett behind her.

"Mrs. Connolly?"

"I'm Mrs. Connolly" I told him pushing in front of Rose.

"Ma'am I'm Agent Gray with the FBI. I have been ordered by my superiors to accompany you in a chopper to Seattle General Hospital. It appears your husband has been in some sort of accident. That's all I was told."

"She goes nowhere without us. We are her bodyguards and have been ordered to stay with her at all times." Rose helpfully put in.

"I understand ma'am. Plenty of room on the chopper."

An accident. I called Sam and received no answer. I called Serenity and she picked up. She had been crying.

"Serenity what is wrong with Jason baby girl?"

"He's asleep and won't wake up. The doctors say he has internal injuries but they aren't sure what they are yet. They thing his brain is swelling."

"What happened?"

"He stuffed a grenade in Edwin's mouth! And it went off! With big brother right there!"

"Serenity I am on my way, I will be there in an hour or less."

He stuffed a grenade in Edward's mouth causing it to blow up with him right next to Edward. Can the suits even take that kind of damage? I don't suppose anybody has ever been dumb enough to try. God he better be okay. I'm going to kill him. He promised me nothing stupid.

Peter POV

"Char did you call Bells?"

"No I thought you would."

"Sam did you call Bells?"

"Uhh no, I thought we wanted to find out more first."

"Oh shit, she is gonna skin us alive for not telling her immediately. Who is gonna make the call? It has to be now."

"Don't worry about it, I called the boss and the boss is sending a helicopter for her to come up here." Animal said.

"Is that even safe for her to be flying pregnant?" I ask.

"It's fine, moron" I hear Serenity say. Weird chick that one.

"What the FUCK!" None of you assholes thought to call and tell me my husband was in the hospital?"

"Hello Bella"

BPOV

I arrive to find the pack, the team and Peter and Char in the waiting room. Not one of these numb nuts has thought to call me and only Serenity picked up the phone.

"Where is Jason?

"Carlisle is with him" Petey says.

"How bad is it?"

"No idea Bella. Not sure even Carlisle knows how bad it is."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Rose asks.

Sam cleared his throat. "They stayed on the mountain to burn Edward's body and pray over it. Alice was pretty upset."

"Alice was upset? That motherfucker tried to kidnap me, kill my loved ones, had Rose attacked and she is pretty upset?"

"Bella you got to calm down. It's not good for the baby. " Emmett whispered to her.

"Get me to my husband Em."

I walked through the hall way and entered the observation room to see Carlisle standing over Jason. I have never seen Jason look so helpless.

"How bad is it Carlisle?"

"Bella I am fairly certain he is going to live. He has a bruised sternum and a mild concussion. He has some fingers that needed to be set in both hands but nothing shattered. He has a dislocated shoulder but that's been popped back in. I am basically hoping for him to wake up on his own rather than having to use smelling salts to wake him up."

"Carlisle give me the smelling salts."

"Yes Bella."

I placed the fowl smelling substance under his nose and saw him begin to twitch. He opened one eye and then the other. He adjusted his eyes to the light and looked over at me.

"Baby what's wrong? Did somebody get hurt?"

"You did you asshole. You've been out for two and a half hours and you had me so scared."

"Darlin I told you. If I get taken out its not gonna be by a stupid shiny Volvo owner."

I laughed. Not because it was that funny but more from relief. No brain damage apparently.

No more than normal.

"Darling why did you stick a grenade in Edward's mouth?"

" I didn't have my gun and he was about to say you were his and you know how much that pisses me off so his mouth was open and I had a grenade and one thing led to another and his head blew up. You gotta understand darlin, these things happen."

"I understand baby. How do you feel?"

"Like, like….pretty fucking bad."

"Good, remember this next time you think of doing something stupid."

"How's little one doing?"

"Besides making me vomit every couple hours she is happy as can be."

"She?"

"Some things a mother knows."

"Yeah I think so to."

JPOV.

I was released the next day and we headed back to Forks for debriefing. As long as I kept taking Tylenol extra strength and nobody touched my upper body and I didn't move my shoulder or fingers I was not in pain. So I had that going for me, which is nice.

Debriefing was not pleasant. The mission went according to plan except for the part about the mission leader splitting forces so he could take out one vampire by himself and then nearly got himself killed in the process. Between Bella and the Boss I'm surprised I didn't have to write 'I won't be a dumb fucker' one hundred times on the chalk board. We were told there had been no unusual movement from the Romanian Siberia compound in response to our destruction of the Olympus compound. A cynical part of me that I always listen to made me think that they placed so few assets there to appease Cullen and test our strength. I mentioned this and it was agreed that from this point on that the enemy knows what we could potentially hit them with.

We were ordered to stay in Forks for the time being. Island life was going to wait a little longer. I swear the Boss is in on it with Bella to keep me here. It's starting to grow on me though.

Charlie was especially nice to me. Killing Edward Cullen had been a dream of his for a long time and I got to live the dream. Bella went from clinging to me like my life depended on it and being pissed at me for being stupid.

"Baby I'm sorry. I swear never to do it again."

"But you might do something else stupid Jason. It's a dangerous game we are playing and what did you tell me? We have to keep the baby in mind now. She is going to need both of us."

"Your right sweetie and after this Romanian thing has died down I will quit, I promise."

"You would do that for us?"

"Baby there isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you. You and our baby are my life."

She ran up to me and hugged me. I could feel her slight baby bump against my waist and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. We made love and talked into the night till she fell asleep in my arms.

The next morning we made breakfast together. I was determined to run today but the idea of laying in bed with her and then eating breakfast together was too much to pass up. Maybe it was time to move on anyways. I was quickly losing motivation for the job. But I still had a bunch of pissed off vampires after me and couldn't just quit now. Me and Bells and the kid would always be looking over our shoulders. I don't want to live like that.

I got a call from the Boss that morning. Apparently the Romanian leaders had sent a video to the head of the CIA who showed it to the President. He forwarded the video to me. I watched it on my laptop with Bella on my lap. Two Count Chocula looking dudes were in a room with a dark background. I've seen student films better than this. In the video they stated that they planned to set up a vampire government to rule vampires in America and keep them under control. For this service the United States would promise not to become involved with Vampires in anyway. This included stopping vampires from feeding on humans as we were part of the natural food chain and should know our place. They went on like this for a while and finally ended it by turning into bats and flying off. Just kidding they didn't turn into bats.

The President was not amused by this video and has issued an executive order that any and all hostile vampires on U.S. soil posing a danger to humans were to be considered a clear and present danger to national security and were to be exterminated. I was then ordered to report to Langley Virginia to go over the new weapons developed for killing vampires.

The Boss informed me that we would be receiving new recruits in the next couple weeks. It has been decided to let the team have more men and more suits were being built. The Boss also understood that I would be looking to get out soon. I explained to him that I would keep at it until the Romanians were gone. He reminded me this could take years. Definitely something I would have to talk to Bells about.


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own it.

Chapter 35

BPOV

Laying across Jason's lap we were enjoying a moment of peace watching mindless television. I loved these moments. I wish we had more. When we first started going out and then living together it was just the two of us. We didn't really have friends. We weren't apart very often. Now it seems there are people all around us. I wish we could get back to just the two of us. I guess I am selfish like that.

The morning sickness had gone away but my belly continued to grow. I had not gained much weight anywhere else. The inactivity has been driving me crazy. I still meditate and do pre natal yoga in the mornings but the sparring and ten mile runs are out. I am now relegated to 3 mile slow jogs or walks. Jason of course continues to train every day. Lucky bastard.

I wish this moment of peace could last but Jason and I had a serious issue that would have to be addressed soon. As in right now.

"Baby we need to talk."

"Okay…"

"Soon I'm not going to be able to fit behind the wheel of the Camaro and shift at the same time. And I am not going to ride my bike for obvious reasons. I think it's time we talked about buying a new car."

"I'm game darlin and I have been thinking about this exact same thing." He said.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yes and I have the perfect solution for you and the baby. A Hummer."

"A Hummer?"

"Yes a Hummer. Safest vehicle on the road. Plenty of room. I can mount a .50 cal on top if the need should arise."

"Baby I'm 5'4" The lift on those things is nearly three feet. How am I going to crawl up into the cab with a babyseat in my hands?"

Silence.

"So what are you saying Bells?"

"I think you know what I'm saying Jason."

"Bella you need to be reasonable about this. We are hard core vampire and werewolf killers. You write about vampires and werewolves. How the hell is it going to look if we go off and buy… that?"

"You can say it Jason. It has a name."

"Fine a minivan. How are we supposed to keep our edge while driving around a minivan?"

" We have had this talk Jason. It's about our family now. All three of us. And a minivan makes sense."

"Let's think on this a little more. Give me a week to find something as suitable. One week then Saturday if I can't find something you like then we can go buy a minivan."

"Fine, one week" I agreed.

"So you feel like going to bed?" He asked quietly.

"It's 6 PM. Does someone feel the need to reaffirm his masculinity?"

" I feel the need to be inside you instead of just next to you."

"Your lucky I can never say no to you."

"Can we but a Hummer?"

"No."

Jasper POV

"It's time a decision was made" Esme decreed.

Esme had been distraught the last couple days over Edward's death. This sadness had quickly turned into anger. Alice was angry as well.

"The choice has been made as far as I'm concerned "Alice decreed.

"I gave him my word as well as the U.S Government Esme, I can't just go back on that and I won't join the Romanians. I didn't fight the Volturi to see another evil take its place." Carlisle reminded her.

"So you would rather ally yourself with those who would kill our son and our oldest companion? What the hell is wrong with you Carlisle?"

"Esme I thought you understood that Edward betrayed us. You knew this was a possibility of this happening." I reminded her.

"Edward did not betray us, Bella did. She made him love her and turned his back on him. She wanted a human life, fine, but she knew that when vampires love it is forever and she turned him away. What did she think would happen? He was just trying to get her back. It was his right!"

"Right? What the hell are you talking about Esme? She was married and pregnant. What right did he have to order me attacked and kidnapping her against her will and turning her? Have you lost your mind? " Rosalie shouted.

"He ordered you to not be harmed. Bella said as much! And yes, he had as much right as you did asking Emmett to be turned rather than die."

"Bella wasn't dying Esme! She was living."Rosalie reminded her.

This was quickly getting out of hand and I sent a wave of calm over the room.

"Since Jasper has decided the emotional climate is too difficult for him I demand that we vote. Do we continue to support the killer of our brother and son or do we stand aside and let what happens, happen? I won't attack Bella but I won't help her any longer." Esme stated firmly.

"Esme I don't remember you being much help in the first place."

"Jasper!" Alice shouted at me.

Carlisle spoke up. "There will be no vote yet. Everyone needs to make their own decision first. We remain as a family and all abide by the results of the vote or we split and no vote is needed."

Rose spoke up first without hesitation. "I will not leave Bella's side and neither will Emmett no matter the outcome of any vote. I suppose that answers your question right now."

Carlisle looked shocked. He turned to me. "And you and Alice Jasper?"

"We will not protect Bella or help humans in any cause against vampires." Alice spoke before I could.

"Now wait a damn minute. I promised Jason I would fight on his side. Peter and Char consider Jason and Bella as family and they will not leave them no matter what. I have never seen them feel this way about two humans or vampires for that matter."

"Exactly Peter and Charlotte aren't family. They are closer to humans than they are to us and you are their sire Jasper!"

" I gave my word Alice and I will stay."

"Then I guess I will be with Esme." Alice stated coldly.

Too say I was shocked would have been an understatement. "I thought you loved Bella, Alice?"

"She was more concerned about Jason than Edward. Did she ever think about the impact on this family if Edward died? Did she care? It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Edward was supposed to rip Jason's throat out and eventually Bella and Edward would have found their way back to each other. But that goddamn bastard made a split second decision to use a grenade. I couldn't see it coming until it was too late. And while Bella has been taking care of her husband has she asked about us once?"

"Wait a minute. You saw that Edward would kill Jason and you did nothing?"

"He is or was my brother, Jasper. What would you have had me do?"

A quiet descended over the house. I spoke up to break the silence.

"It appears a decision has been made Carlisle. I will stay and fight and Alice will not. What is your decision?"

" Unlike you Jasper I cannot go against my mate's wishes. Esme is everything to me. Esme, Alice and I will head to Denali. I think we all need time to cope with Edward's death."

" I understand."

"I can't believe you are choosing humans against your own kind Jasper. This isn't about Jason and Bella. This is about you looking for a fight." Alice said "When you come to your senses your mate will be waiting for you." And with that Rosalie, Emmett and I were left alone. Peter and Charlotte arrived shortly after. Of course Peter had a feeling this would happen.

"You with us Major?"

"Looks that way Captain. I hope we are fighting on the right side."

"Major this is going to get a lot uglier before it is over. Nobody will be able to stay neutral for long."

" The thought has occurred to me."

"What about us, Peter? Don't you want to know where our loyalties lie?" Rose asked.

" I know where your loyalty is Rose. Emmett's too. There is no doubt you would kill anyone, family or not to protect Bella. Emmett too."

Rose nodded her head.

Emmett spoke up for the first time in this entire discussion. "I guess were all Whitlock's now."

JPOV

"So you are heading to Washington D.C?"

"The team is getting new toys. We need new toys. Me and Jack have to go try them out. Supposedly there is upgraded armor as well."

"How long will you be gone?" Charlie asked.

"Two days at most. Serenity, Rose and Emmett will be with Bella and Peter and Sam and the boys are going to be patrolling."

"She will spend more time worried about you."

"The you will have to reassure her what a badass I am then, won't you daddy in law?"

" Jason, be careful. It's no telling who or what is gonna come after you next. I know Bella is a strong woman but she would not be the same strong woman if you were dead. I realize why you had to pull that stunt with Cullen but don't take any chances you don't have to. My grandkids are going to need you."

"Charlie I will always do what it takes to first protect my wife and child and then to come back to them. In that order."

"I understand," he said giving me a Charlie nod and the hand on the shoulder.

" Now I need to talk to you about something else." Charlie stated.

"Why do I get the feeling this won't be a good something?"

"First I want you to tell me what is really so great about Texas?"

"Deer hunting, Friday night football, Largemouth Bass fishing, warm beaches, beautiful desserts, East Texas pines, Austin Hill Country, Texas country music and dance halls, barbecue, Tex Mex food, Swimming in lakes in the summer time, The San Antonio Riverwalk, Shinerbauch beer, rodeos…"

"Okay I get it." Charlie stopped me.

"What about Forks?" Charlie asked.

"What about it?"

" Do you like anything about it?"

"I like the Olympic Peninsula in general, Charlie. It's a beautiful region."

"What would it take to get you to move here?"

"Huh. Don't know if you noticed Charlie but I have been here more than I have been in Texas in the last year."

"Yes but I mean full time. Jason I know you don't have family in Texas but you have family here. And to be quite honest I missed Bella's childhood and I don't want to miss my grandchild's."

Hmmm. This is an unexpected turn of events. I knew Charlie wanted us here but I didn't expect him to come right out with it. Actually the topic had been on my mind for a while as well.

"Charlie let me think about it and mention it to Bella. We will definitely consider this."

"That's all I can ask Jason and I understand if you don't. I just want you to consider it. I am going to ask Sue to marry me. We are going to move into her house. I could give you and Bella this house. Vampire burn marks in the floor and everything else that comes with it."

BPOV

"So that's the conversation with your dad, babe. What do you think?"

What did I think? It's what I wanted. I love it here but I also love being alone with Jason in Texas. But since I got pregnant the idea of moving close to Charlie and having Emily nearby and Leah and Sue took hold in my mind. I knew Jason missed our home but this rented house was getting old. I wanted a home and the extended family I never had growing up. I have been wanting more alone time with Jason. But if we could have our own house we could add on and redecorate and make it our own and have the privacy we needed while still being close to our family. It was time to be honest with him and take the consequences. This wouldn't be a fight. I wouldn't let it get that far. But the great thing about our marriage was that unlike most of our living together period we didn't have secrets. We always told each other the truth about everything.

"I want to do it. I want to live here."

Now for the fallout.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah the idea is growing on me. I've been thinking about it for a while. When it was just me I never cared for any place other than Texas. When it was the two of us I never cared for anywhere but Texas. But now that we are starting a family, I want our baby around the family, same as I suspect you do. Charlie and Sam and Emily and all those idiots in the pack ain't leavin this area to come to Texas so I guess I got to come to them. Plus I'm happy where you are happy. And I want you happy baby. Your everything to me. Besides we had two good years of being shut in hermit sex maniacs. It's probably time to join the real world."

Oh my God. It was going to happen just like that. I was going to cry. I hate to cry. But I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around him and began kissing him and telling him how much I loved him. He picked me up heading to the bedroom but I stopped him.

"Baby can we please go tell everybody? Please?"

"Yes baby we can."

CPOV

I hung up the phone after Bella called from her cell saying they were about 5 minutes away and needed to talk to me. I figured it would take more than a couple hours for the two of them to dismiss the idea. I knew I was being selfish and laying a guilt trip on them, especially Jason. But dammit I wanted my grandchild and any others that come close to me. If I had too I would invest in sun screen and move to Texas but I really didn't want to. I didn't want to have to convince Sue to leave the Reservation and the tribe she was an elder for.

Jason and Bella pulled up in the Camaro and I watched Jason help Bella work her way out of the car. She was really showing. Next week they would find out the sex of the baby. Jason and Bella walked up holding hands with serious looks on their faces.

"Hey kids."

"Charlie I want to cut to the chase. Me and Bella have discussed your proposal. We have a question for you."

"Go ahead."

"How soon can you get your shit out of our house?"

JPOV

I got a visit from Peter and Jasper telling me of the new arrangement. I can't believe Alice felt that way. I knew she was close to her brother but damn. Glad I stuck the grenade in his mouth. Carlisle kinda pissed me off. Didn't have the balls to come talk to me himself. No big deal. As long as they stay out of it. Jasper mentioned a potential problem however. Apparently the Cullens went to Denali. A coven of 4 females and one male (poor bastard) lived there and were vegetarians as well. On hearing that Edwin was killed the leader Tanya, who apparently had a thing for the asshole, went into a rage. Irina had already lost her mate to the Wolves when he tried to kill Bella. Jasper and Peter told me to not be surprised to see that coven join the Romanians in the common purpose of kicking our asses.

Well that's life. I knew they would be upset with me killing their boy and all. I didn't expect this but I'm glad it happened now instead of trusting them at the wrong time. I flew out to Washington with Jack and came back with a bunch of new toys. Armor piercing rounds fired from a standard issue assault rifle with laser embedded cores that burned from the insides. The ammo worked on the torso we kept from the Volturi skirmish. I refused to call it a battle. That epic ass kicking was anything but a battle. I also had handguns which fired similar ammo of the .45 caliber kind. They would give us a backup weapon that could be used on wolves and vampires and was easily. And I got to meet the President in person. The Boss was on speakerphone. Dude doesn't even show up for meetings with the President.

Prez told me that recruits would be moving to our Olympic base between La Push and Forks soon. 20 Seals handpicked for the job. Our base was to continue to hunt Vampires causing a scene in the US and be on alert for the Romanian factions. I updated the boss on the Cullens and the Denali's. It was agreed to have a satellite keep track of that little house in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't hard to find a mansion in the middle of a barren landscape with no electricity running to it. At the end of my visit I returned to Washington eager to see my baby girl and our baby in her belly. We had a doctor's appointment to get to tomorrow.

BPOV

The gel was cold. I hate cold things touching my body. Okay Char isn't bad on occasion but with the pregnancy I haven't been drinking. Only a drunk Bella is a bi sexual Bella. I looked at the monitor and watched what I though was my baby's heartbeat. Hard to make out the shape of a baby. It seemed bigger than most ultrasounds I had seen. I knew I had gained a lot of weight in my belly lately but I figured it was normal. After a few minutes of maneuvering Jason finally had enough and asked the Doctor what the sex was. Dr. Allen looked at us and smile.

"Your babies are girls."

Jason caught on first as I was picturing a little girl running through the forest and making mud pies.

"Did you say babies? We only ordered one." Jason asked.

"Well congratulations, the stork is doing a two for one deal today. You are having twins."

Oh My God.

JPOV

YES YES YES. My super sperm has not only beat out birth control it got two babies in there! Should probably check on the wife. She was looking at me with shock on her face.

"Dr. Allen?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I know we talked about having a natural birth but perhaps it's time to look into pain management options."

"Darlin aren't you excited?"

"Yes baby I am but that is a lot of baby coming out of me. I want you to be prepared for the worst."

"What are you talkin about, Bells?"

" I may never have sex with you again. Oh and we are going to need that minivan."

Ahh shit.


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own it

Chapter 36

Jacob POV

We got the call at 5 AM from Charlie. Bella was going into labor and at the hospital. I got dad up and dressed and called Embry who would pass the message on. The first pack babies were about to be born. No Bella wasn't Quileute and neither was Jason but over the past year they had become honorary pack members. We had killed vampires together. Jason had killed a Cullen. We were all a family in every way that counted. That made them pack. Plus Charlie had married Sue so technically Bella was the step daughter of an Elder.

Renee and Charlie were at the hospital when the waiting room filled with family. The past few months had been quiet. No major vamp activity. Jason stayed home with Bella and directed the hunting trips across the nation from the control room at Headquarters, which quickly became a haven for pack and Whitlock's alike. At 5:05 PM, Sara Renee Connolly was born into this world. Emma Rose Connolly came at 5:07 PM. Identical in every way they both had Bella's brown hair and Jason's blue eyes. I was relieved when I looked at them that I didn't do something stupid like imprint. I really didn't feel like getting shot today by Bella, Jason or Charlie. Charlie and Renee held their grandbabies while Bella apologized for all the things she said to Jason over the past 12 hours.

I admit to being a little sad. I had always thought it would be Bella and I having children. But the look of joy on Bella's face and the pride in Charlie and Renee's faces wiped away any doubts I had that things were the way they were supposed to be. Embry and Quil, as if reading my mind walked up on either side of me and placed a hand on my shoulders.

Things were the way they were supposed to be. Everybody took turns holding the newborns. Sue had tears in her eyes. She considered Bella her daughter and Seth and Leah considered her their sister.

Charlie was even crying and Mr. Badass too cool for school Connolly was looking at his girls like he had seen the sun for the first time.

Something about babies makes the strong go to their knees.

JPOV

I can't believe these two bundles are ours. They are so small. The doctor says they both weigh 6 pounds even but I doubt that. Me and Bella traded babies. I can't believe I am a father and I have a family now. This is surreal. I never thought I would live long enough to have a family. My line of work doesn't exactly give way to longevity. I had been running the teams from Headquarters. I had lain off going to the field wanting to be with Bella and take care of her. Plus our house has been going through renovation and I had to make sure the downstairs master bedroom and adjoining nursery were ready for the three greatest things to ever happen to me. Serenity had moved in to the top floor, Bella's old bedroom for extra security and to help with the baby. Also because she didn't want to live with the guys anymore and Bella couldn't turn her down. Another addition to the house that I was proud of was a fall back room. I don't like to call it a panic room because we don't panic in our home. But considering our lifestyle a reinforced solid steel walk 12 inches thick with a foot of concrete on both sides of the wall underneath the house seemed like a good idea. It could be reached from our master closet or the babies' closet.

Peter walked up to me and congratulated me. Char congratulated Bella. Jasper wasn't there. He was missing Alice. To his credit though he stayed true to his word. He gave us intel and went out with the teams. Rose would have been crying if she could and I think Emmett would have as well. Rose was overly emotional about Emma's middle name being after her.

BPOV

I can't believe my babies' are here. They are so beautiful! Thank you God for giving me the three loves of my life. My two girls and Jason. Speaking of Jason, God do I hurt. I am never having sex again.

CPOV

Wow. Just Wow.

Two weeks later JPOV

I was once caught with my team in an ambush in Afghanistan in a valley while the enemy had the high ground. They kept trying to sneak into our position at night oblivious to our night vision. We had to stay up and take down any enemy coming our way. I got more sleep that night than I have in the past two weeks. Rose and Emmett offered to babysit at night since they don't sleep. I am close to taking them up on it.

It was morning and Bella was up and at em in the kitchen. She was waiting to get the all clear to resume working out. I don't know what her hurry was. She said after carrying two children around for 9 month she felt great now without the extra weight. I don't know how she did it. She was running circles around me taking care of the girls, feeding them, cleaning them up. I was still trying to master getting a diaper on straight.

With all that though I was amazed at how my life changed. Serenity came down for breakfast and froze.

"Big brother, there are men in the forest behind the house. They have bad intentions."

"Bella take the girls to the fall back room."

Bella gave me a kiss and grabbed both girls and ran to the bedroom. I heard the closet open and instantly felt better. Nothing was going to get her or my girls there.

"Serenity, are they human?"

"Yes but they are thinking in Russian. I believe there are 6 of them."

I called Joker.

"Sup boss?"

"Hostiles in forest behind my house. Packages are secure. 6 maybe more. Need backup Stat.

The dial tone indicated the call was finished and Serenity and I grabbed knives and handguns.

"What do you think? Russian mercs in the employ of the Romanians?" I asked her.

"Hard to tell. Time to play a game. Same game from that movie with the bald guy."

"Whose the better killer?"

Serenity smirked. "That would be the game boss." We both grabbed M -32 grenade launchers. Going out the back door we fired rounds into the trees. The resulting explosion should provide us with enough distraction to get into the forest line.

Once we reached the line and ducked behind a tree shots began to fire out. It appeared they were shooting at the house. I guess in the smoke and fire they didn't see us run into the forest. Perfect.

"Serenity, left or right?"

"Right"

"Lets play.

Sam POV

I was finishing washing the dishes after lunch when I heard Leah howl. I ran out and phased. What I saw made my blood run cold. She was at the beach and watching what looked to be 20 vampires walking out of the water. I ordered Embry to phase back and call the Whitlocks and Jason and let them know what was going on. The rest of us ran towards the beach.

As we got to the beach they had all cleared the water. I knew there was no way that we could take them all. But they would not get to La Push.

Suddenly they looked afraid. I don't know why. They had the numbers. Some of them were shaking. I found out a few seconds later when Major Jasper Whitlock descended from the trees. Peter, Charlotte, Rose and Emmett followed him. Embry phased back in and told me he had spoke to Animal and 6 humans were currently attempting to ambush Jason and Bella but they were taking care of it. I saw the Major walk up to the vamp in the lead.

"What is your business here?"

The vamp stopped trembling. I guess Jasper backed off the juice.

"We have come to kill the wolves of La Push. Stand back. This is not your concern."

"I beg to differ. These men are my allies. If you face them you face me and my family."

"You are a traitor to your true family, your mate and your kind."

"So Tanya and Irina sent you, is that it?"

"Stand aside."

"Sam?"

I nodded at him.

"This is your land, order the attack." I gave the attack order as a missile came over the tree line towards the water line. An Apache helicopter rose from the trees. It's good to have friends. With that distraction we made our move. The twenty vamps were down to 15 quickly as Peter and Jasper tore through 5 of them in seconds. I guess that story about Jasper being the most feared vampire alive (or undead) is true.

JPOV

I ran silently in a wide circle around the enemies' position. I came up on one from behind and stabbed him in the spine and slit his throat. Yep I stabbed a man in the back. Not my fault he couldn't hear me. I noticed he had a rocket launcher on him. Looked Russian. Glad I killed him. I don't think home owners insurance covers explosions caused by RPGs. I ran around the next two trees and saw an enemy turn his weapon towards me. I flung my knife and it hit its mark in the man's chest, buried up to the handle. I kept running and grabbed my knife out of his chest and moved on to the next one. My next target was a sniper. He thought he was well concealed. He thought wrong. I whistled at him and when he turned I shot him in the head. I heard a scream in the forest farther down the line. Serenity was done with her three. She kills silently so if the guy is screaming it means he is the last one and she is making it count. She does not take kindly to people fucking with Bella or the babies.

Sam POV

The Apache hovered over the tree line. It's main job now was to give battle intel to the controller at Headquarters and engage any vamps that got through. Myself and Leah took down a leech. There were still twelve whole vamps left and fighting. These were not newborns that I could tell from last time. They were calm and better fighters. I heard a howl and looked to see Quil go down with a broken leg. The leech was about to bite when Rosalie jumped on its back and bit through its neck. She picked Quil up and ran him to the tree line behind the battle and then quickly came back. Seth got thrown into the water and was jumped by two vamps. Paul and Jarrod joined in and Embry and Brady jumped in the water as well. The vamps were quickly beheaded. I looked up and 6 were left. Jasper and I took down one. Jasper laid him out for me and I ran by taking his head. It was then that we saw her. A blonde came up from the water. I had a feeling this was Irina or Tanya. She ordered a retreat. The 5 remaining vamps ran into the water and the 6 disappeared. Like that it was over. I don't know what the point of that was. I supposed they were meaning to take us out with numbers and had injured Quil and nearly injured Seth. But they lost 15 leeches.

JPOV

I met up with Serenity and forests edge. She had a smile on her face and a bloody sword. She froze again.

"Inside, three vampires. They don't know where Bella is."

We started walking back to the house. Neither of us had armor or rifles but the special ammo was in our handguns.

We knew they would hear us so there was no real reason for subterfuge. I motioned to Serenity to stay outside and wait for back up and then come and get me. Serenity motioned to me to stay back and wait for back up. A big part of me was very concerned with this plan. Although I knew the fallback room was as hidden and as safe as you could get from vamps I didn't like the idea of my three girls being in there. I suddenly heard Serenity's voice in my head.

/You promised Beall you would not do anything stupid./

I hate it when she does that. I looked over at her and stuck out my tongue. About that time I saw the three vampires walk out of the house through the back door. If it wasn't my old friends Esme, Alice and some blonde I had never seen before. I bet this was Tanya.

Esme spoke first. "Hello Jason. We have Bella and the girls. Congratulations by the way."

I knew this was bullshit when Sere looked at me with a roll of her eyes. They didn't have Bella. But I would play along.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Esme?"

"We are here to take care of some unfinished business. Mainly the death of my son by you and Laurent's death by the pack."

"Well the pack isn't here as you can see."

"Irina is taking care of them with friends of ours. This war you have on vampires is going to stop. My family will be back together. My son will be avenged. For this to happen you have to die. I hope you don't take this personal Jason. As a professional soldier you understand how war is. Lay down your arms and I will kill you quickly and no harm will come to Bella."

"My arms are kinda attached to my shoulders Esme. Can't just lay them down."

"I can arrange for them to be unattached if you want to go that route." The blonde said.

"Tanya I presume?"

"Yes."

"Alice can you see what I am about to do next?"

Alice looked worried for a second.

"No I just see you standing there."

"That's because I don't plan to do anything. I don't have to. By the way where did you find Bella and the girls. Bring her out so I can say goodbye."

This time they all looked worried.

"Esme I am going to do you a favor. I'm going to do all of you a favor."

"And what would that be?" Tanya sneered.

"I'm going to arrange it so you can see you Edward again."

With that 24 Seals came out in full body armor holding rifles pointed at the vamps came out from the trees.

"Didn't expect to get snuck up on did you?"

"Jason please stop!"

I looked up and saw Jasper running towards me.

"Jason don't kill my mate."

Well crap. He has been a good friend and a great ally.

"Fine Jasper but you better keep this woman under control. Esme, I understand you have issues with losing children but it doesn't have to be this way. Go back to Alaska. Never come back here. Jasper were any of the wolves injured?"

"No and Irina escaped with 5 vamps who survived."

"Tanya get your ass out of here too. Go back to Alaska. Don't cross into Washington or leave the state again. AND DON"T YOU BITCHES EVER COME WITHIN A HUNDRED MILES OF MY WOMAN AND BABIES AGAIN , OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BURN EVERYONE YOU LOVE BEFORE YOUR EYES BEFORE I BURN YOU!

We understand each other or should I just kill you all now?"

Esme spoke. "I understand Jason. "

"Oh and don't send Russian mercs to distract me anymore either. You claim to have valued human life. I can see by your gold eyes you still don't drink from humans. But those men, as vile as they probably were had families. You sending them here to distract or kill me was sending them to their deaths.

By the way who is at the house in Denali?"

Tanya answered. "Our family remained there, three of them and Carlisle."

I have two B 2 bombers that were dispatched with instructions to fly over your house in the event I or my family was ever attacked. If they didn't hear from me within 20 minutes of the call going out they were to bomb the residence. Joker there made the call. I am going to call them now and call off the bombing. Understand I could have killed them today. My fight is with the Romanians, not you. But if you interfere again there will be no mercy. The only reason you are still alive is Jasper. Now get the fuck off my property."

And with that they were gone.

BPOV

I sat in the fallback room and watched the whole exchange on TV. I understood why Jason let them go. It was a favor to Jasper and honestly I don't think he saw them as much of a threat after today. From what it looks like Irina got her ass kicked and so did the three women upstairs. I don't understand what there problem was. Or maybe I do. They never held Edward responsible for anything. It was always somebody else's fault. I don't regret the hurt his death caused. Because if he hadn't died Jason would be dead and that was just unacceptable. But I am sad that Esme, the most loving woman I had ever known until last year, has turned into such a bitter bitch. I know I will always keep my eye out for her. If I see her again I will kill her and Alice and anyone else is a threat to my family. I hope Jasper can keep these bitches in line.

Jasper POV

I can't believe I almost lost Alice. I can't believe the four of them attempted to attack not only Jason but the pack as well. This war is getting ridiculous. It is time to end this and I can start with my own family. I would accompany them back to Denali and we would get this straightened out.

JPOV

I ran into the house and into the bedroom. Bella was walking out of the closet with Emma and Sara. I hugged all three of them.

"Jason" Bella said, "This can't keep happening. We need to find some sort of end game and bring this to a head. I don't want our daughters growing up looking over their shoulders."

"I know darlin. I will go speak to the Boss. It's time to get this Romanian thing done and find out exactly who is on whose side. And I have a good idea how to do that."

**A/N**

**If you are enjoying this story please review. I am thinking of ending it pretty soon and maybe writing another story or doing a sequel that jumps ahead in time. Let me know what you think!**


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own it

Chapter 37

BPOV

I was sitting in the control room with Jason. I was feeding Emma and Jason was feeding Sara. We were monitoring a hunting expedition in New York for a particularly violent vampire. Animal and Jack were leading a VH team and they had the vampire cornered into an alley with shooters on top and shooters on the ground. We heard Animal give the order to fire and one less human drinking vampire in the world.

I leaned my head on Jason' shoulder. Now that the mission was over we could go home. Jason had been up late every night talking to Peter about the Romanian and Denali situation. Jason wanted to begin stepping up the pressure and wanted the President to inform the Russians of what was on their soil. With the increased attacks the President was considering this. Jason wanted to go after the Romanians even if it meant leaving weapons and armor behind. He also wanted to leave me behind, pulling the "our children come first" card. Normally I would have argued but I didn't want him going either so I kept my mouth shut. We would talk about this when authorization came from the higher ups. Jason also suggested as an alternative course of action sending diplomats, in this case himself and his team, into the compound to negotiate a treaty. The treaty would require all vamps to leave the United States. The Boss did not think this would happen though and it would be a waste of time.

"Baby?"

"Yes sugar?"

"Can we go home?"

"Of course Bells."

"I want to make love, eat dinner, make love some more and then go to sleep."

The twins were now 6 months old and had begun somewhat sleeping through the night. I had begun writing more. I have been enjoying life but lately I have been thinking about a life without violence. Of any kind. Why can't my family and I just have a normal life? Because we are not normal people.

"I think that can be arranged darlin."

"Is the President still planning on talking to the Russians?" I asked.

"Yes, he has been having secure conversations with the Prime Minister over there."

Jason had finally convinced the President based on the attack 6 months ago that we would not be able to play effective defense for long and that eventually the war would have to be taken to the Romanians instead of us reacting to their moves.

"And I suppose when the attack comes you will be on the front lines?"

Jason was silent at this statement. He knew and I knew it was a dumb question. He promised me he would retire after the Romanian problem was solved. We had not heard from the Denali clan in months. I suppose Jasper is keeping things calm up there. The longer I thought about it the angrier I became at Alice and Esme. I truly wanted them dead.

"Darlin we started this thing and we need to see it through."

"Why can't I go?"

"You really want to leave the babies?"

I really didn't. Watching them grow has been such a joy for Jason and I. Everyday I didn't think I could love them more and everyday I did.

"You really want them to grow up without a father?" I countered.

"Of course not. But you know why I have to do this."

"You haven't been in the field in months. The others have been leading the teams. Why can't they do it?"

"They can, but I need to see this through. And you know this. I wish you could be there. But I want our daughters to have a mother more. You know I will do everything I can to come back to you. I promise to not do anything stupid. But this is not going to be an ambush. This will be an assault. It is going to be dangerous. The President is letting us take armor and weapons. The new armor is tougher than the old armor and you and I both know how strong that was don't we?"

"Yeah you idiot. Strong enough to take a grenade blast."

"Your damn right."

I just wanted this to be over. I thought with the Volturi gone we would have a rather peaceful life. The fates have it out for me.

JPOV 3 months later

The call finally came in. We were attacking. The wolves would stay back with Peter, Char, Emmett and Rose to protect home. It would be a human contingent that attacked the Romanian compound. The compound was partially buried underground in three levels from what sonar could tell. Our four teams of Seals led by Jack, Joker, Animal and Mikey would be 20 strong each giving us 80 Seals, all armored and either carrying laser rifles or sub machine guns carrying laser cored armor piercing bullets. The Russians were providing 30 tanks and 10 attack helicopters along with Migs in the sky. The Russian special forces insisted they go first since this was their land. I had no problem with that. Serenity stayed back at the command structure with me to translate between myself and the Russians. She learned Russian when the plan was greenlighted. She learned it in two weeks. I was relieved that she was with me. Even though I know she could kick my ass 6 ways from Sunday the idea of losing her was too much. She had become an integral part of mine and Bella's life and the best kind of aunt to our girls. My job unfortunately was to sit back and direct action. Somebody had to do it and the Boss thought I was the most qualified. We were 100 miles from the compound right now preparing for battle. At nightfall we moved. The plan was to attack at Dawn.

Charlie POV

I hated watching Bella like this. It almost reminded me of the time asshole left her. She had a drawn worried look on her face. The last few months she has returned to her former figure and had been working out to the extreme. I think she was preparing for this battle and was disappointed that she couldn't be there. Myself and Sue were staying with her to help with the twins (not that she needed it) and keep her mind occupied while Jason was gone. I was staring out the window when I saw the last thing I wanted to see. A Sparkle in the tree line.

Rosalie POV

We were monitoring the battle from satellite imagery. The four of us were all tense. It sucked to not be in this fight but as Jason explained the Russians might get confused between what vamps are good and what were not. And none of us wanted to get caught in friendly fire. Even though the Russian Bullets couldn't hurt us, the rocket launchers they were carrying and the flame throwers they had could definetly singe my hair. The motion sensors went off and we looked at the camera covering the east wing. Alice.

What the hell was she doing here. We all rushed outside to confront her.

"Alice, what can we do for you?"

"It's time to come home Rose. The family needs to make amends. We need to end this feud."

"Where is Jasper, Alice and Carlisle. Seems they would make the most sense to send since neither one of them tried to kill my sister."

"They don't know I have come. They think it is best if we all stay apart. I can't abide by that Rose. I want you and Emmett home."

"I'm sorry Alice, that is not going to happen."

"Can we at least go hunt together and catch up?"

Peter spoke up at that point. "Something is wrong. She is trying to distract us."

"Bella" Emmett realized. Alice smiled.

"Alice I have made a decision. And I want you to see this coming."

Myself and Charlotte attacked her. She fought like the devil herself but she could not take us both. We both let go of our feral side and reacted instead of deciding. Without her gift she was nothing. I kissed her cheek before I ripped off her head. We then lit her on fire. I didn't wait for her to burn up. Charlotte and I ran to catch up with Bella. I called Sam on the way and warned him to be on the lookout for Tanya and Irina.

We arrived to see Bella standing in the front yard over a slowly smoldering Esme.

BPOV

"Sue take the girls to the bedroom." Sue knew what this meant and picked up Emma and Sara and ran to the Fallback room. Charlie brought out our rifles from the hall closet safe. We saw Esme, Irina and Tanya walking out of the tree line. I don't know what kind of welcome they expected but being in the open was dumb. Apparently they thought they would scare me.

"Dad, Take the blonde on the right, I got the blonde on the left. We will deal with Esme last."

We fired at the same time out the window. Tanya jumped and the blast struck her arm, incinerating it. Irina took a shot from dad dead center mass blowing her to pieces. Just like that Esme looked to see she was down one vamp and the other was lying in pain. She took off running towards the house and busted through the window throwing Charlie and I back against the couch. She grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground, turning me towards dad so he couldn't get a clear shot.

"Don't move Charlie and drop you weapon. One snap of my fingers and your little girl is paralyzed or dead."

"Why, Esme?" I asked.

"Bella you of all people know the love a mother has for her child. I have had not one but two ripped away from me. It was not supposed to be like this. You were my daughter. You were Edward's mate! You promised to marry him and then you married his killer! I am going to kill you and Charlie and I am going to take your daughters. I am going to raise them as my own and when they are old enough I am going to turn them so they will be with Carlisle and I forever. Carlisle will understand this has to be done to make me happy. Carlisle lives to make me happy."

I reached in my back pocket as I was starting to black out and grabbed my trusty Zippo. I grabbed her hair and lit it up. She threw me against a wall. Oww that shit hurt.

She ran outside knocking Charlie down as he attempted to grab the rifle.

I would not black out. This ended now. I jumped for the rifle stood up and ran to the window.

"Esme!"

She turned and looked at me.

"Tell Edwin I said hi." I fired twice. Double tap. Head, chest. Bitch was fried.

Tanya. The thought occurred to me as I turned around and saw Tanya lifting herself from the ground still trying to put out the smoldering remains of her right arm. She looked at me and charged. I braced for and impact that never came. Emmett swooped out of nowhere and took her down, tearing off her other arm in the process. Peter came in and tore her head off. I walked over to her quickly and tossed my lighter on her headless body and watched it catch fire. It occurred to me a second later that they knew Jason would not be here. If they knew…. How did they know? They knew he would be gone, it stood to reason they would know where he was. If they knew then it was probable that the Romanians knew. I had to call the Boss. I pulled out my phone and dialed. He picked up on the first ring to his credit.

"Bella go."

"We have been attacked by the Denali's. All targets are down but they knew Jason wasn't here. The Romanians know we are coming for them."

"Copy out"

JPOV

As the tanks rolled in they hit landmines. Most of their tracks were blown off. Fourteen out of the thirty fired shells at the compound. The choppers attacked unleashing a barrage of hell fire missles at the compound. Men who I figured must be weres pulled snow white canopy's from surface to air weapons. I ordered the choppers back. We lost two but the others made it safely.

"Migs! Bomb the compound. Target the STA weapons. Serenity instruct the Russian ground forces to concentrate fire on the weres manning the guns and to stay covered. VH teams attack in formation. We got a battle on our hands. Serenity you are in charge. Keep the Russian's and the snipers picking off the wolves. We haven't even got the vamps yet. I ran to my case and began suiting up. I took off and grabbed the snow mobile outside the door. I was a 5 minute ride away. I needed to direct this from the ground.

"Serenity am I coming in?"

"Loud and clear boss."

"Battle status."

"Lines are holding. We are advancing on the compound. The choppers are back in the fight now that the STA units are down. Mig 2 is flying in to make a few doors in the compound in front. Bunker busting bombs are having no effect and cannot seem to penetrate top."

"Fine, we are going to do this the old fashion way. We are going in. I have reached the battle site. Team leaders do you copy?

"Copy sir"

"Serenity have the choppers clear us a path to the front door."

I watched as the choppers laid down cover fire. Silver bullets and flammable tracers. VH teams go.

85 of us entered into the gates of hell.

"Serenity are you there?"

I heard her in my head.

/Brother the walls are too thick for signal. You are on your own./

/Serenity you are in charge of the top side battle. Kill all hostiles. Leave no one./

/I understand. Come back to us when you are done/

We weren't thirty meters in when we met our first resistance. 4 vamps came flying from the roof tackling four of our Seals. We shot them off and continued on. The corridor was not wide so we were charging only 4 men deep. It was a bottleneck I was not comfortable with.

The corridor opened up to a cavernous room. About three stories above us was a walkway that wrapped around the room. In front of us were two thrones. Dracula 1 and Dracula 2 sat in the thrones. Surrounding the walkway at least 40 vamps walked out. They had the high ground. I fired at the leaders to see my laser skirt the both of them. Somewhere in this room was a shield. And unlike Renata he or she did not have to touch to protect.

"Focus fire on surrounding vamps, leave the two for last."

At that the vampires from above jumped down. A few were shot on the way down causing fireballs to hit the ground. The others came down too fast. The team leaders dropped grenades and the resulting explosion knocked humans and vamps off their feet. But the vamps burned. This distraction gave us enough time to get up and fire. Vamps were burning but we were still outnumbered. I was tackled from the side and thrown to the ground. Hard. Animal jumped over me shooting bullets into the vamps chest at close range. I looked up and saw one of our Seals about to have his neck snapped. I fired over his shoulder and hit the vamps hand. He jumped back and another shot to the chest and he was done. A cavernous room turned into a very small space filled with fire.

I looked at Dracula one and two and noticed they were no longer sitting smugly in their little thrones but walking away with worried looks. I'm betting their shield was dead. I tossed two grenades at them and watched as they fell back from them into the fray. Right into the waiting arms of Jack and Joker who shot them both in the head at close range. The vamps remaining were distracted by the sudden death of their leaders. We all took the opportunity to fire and the remaining vamps were smoldering stumps on the ground.

"Teams split. Animal, Mikey, secure rest of compound and gather intel. Joker and Jack bring your teams and come with me. We need to check on the battle outside.

"We have casualties boss." I heard Joker say.

I turned to look and noted 4 Seals on the ground with their heads turned at strange angles. Broken necks.

"Leave medics to triage injured. Once secure, armor off and treat secondary wounds."

We ran outside the compound to see carnage. The Russians were celebrating. Heads were being cut off of wolves.

"Serenity report."

"Welcome back big brother. Enemy is dead. None remain."

"Thank you Serenity. Pack up our gear. We are heading home. Call in transports, alert medivacs that we have dead possibly others wounded. We will be ready to go in the next three hours. Call off Russians back to their pre attack positions and send our medics in to assist them with their wounded."

It was over. It was time to head back home. I was done. This was it for me. The final battle. I was getting too old for this shit. I went back to control and made a call I promised I would make as soon as it was over.

"Baby?"

"Yes Bells its me. Its over. We won."

"Oh thank God."

"Are you and the girls okay? Why does your throat sound scratchy?"

"Esme and her fellow bitches attacked me. They knew you were in Romania and the Romanians knew as well. I called the Boss."

Oh crap.

"Darlin are you and the girls okay?"

"Yes me and Charlie killed them. And Rose killed Alice."

"Jasper and Carlisle?"

"Didn't show. I don't think they knew what was going to happen."

"I'll be on my way home in a few hours darlin."

"Great and baby? We are going to need a new back window and probably a new wall. Also could you pick up some baby food on the way home? Peaches and Pears if they got them?"


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own it

Thanks to my loyal followers and reviewers of this story. I haven't got many but the ones I have gotten have inspired me to keep writing. This was my first fic and I am sad to see it end but I think this is the best place to stop. I may do a sequel if I can think of a good plot or at least a beginning. I had no plot going into this one and kinda made it up as I went along. I think it turned out okay. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Chapter 38

BPOV 5 years after Romanian battle

"Thanks Peter for the info. We will be down soon to visit. The girls miss Uncle Moron."

"I can't believe you got them to call me that sugar. I expect more class from you."

"Keep hoping Peter. Give Char a kiss from me."

"With tongue or without?"

"With of course."

"Was that Uncle Moron darlin?"

"Yes baby. Still no idea where Jasper is. He said he talked to him and Jasper is very sad but wants to be alone. Rosalie and Emmett are still trying to find him to bring him home but no luck so far. Carlisle continues to reside with the Denalis and he doesn't foresee the remaining members being a problem still. Looks like everyone just wants peace."

The last 5 years have been the best years of my life. My girls had their daddy completely wrapped around their finger. Jason had retired for good from the VH team. The headquarters was still between La Push and Forks. Serenity had gotten out and lived upstairs still. She was good about leaving when me and Jason needed alone time and quite honestly I don't think either of us could let her go. She tried dating Jake for a while but it didn't work out. Jake was still single.

Most of the Wolves were still shifting. Leah gave it up and went to school on the government's dime. She is now a nurse like her mother. Seth also gave it up and went to college. Sam and Emily have had two children since the final battles so Sam quit. No vampires come around the area unless we invite them. Basically Rose, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte. Rose and Emmett are traveling around trying to track Jasper. Peter and Charlotte have moved back to the Texas Hill Country. Peter ships Jason freeze dried barbecue and chili powder.

I have continued writing part time and enjoying my family. Jason still trains and he occasionally trains new Seals joining the VH teams. Animal, Joker, Mikey and Jack are still running things. We still don't know what the Boss looks like.

The girls get more beautiful everyday and have Jason and Dad wrapped around their finger. They started Kindergarten and this cut into their fishing time. I still have my youngest little one at home. Leah Nicole Connolly named after Leah and Jason's mother is now 3 years old. We call her Lele.

Jason still trained with me and Serenity every morning. He cut back on the ten mile run to a nice 5 miler and spends more time meditating and teaching our daughters self defense than he does it himself. My books make more than enough income that he doesn't have to work but he was bored after retirement. Besides occasionally working with the VH team recruits he writes as well. Mostly military history books. He started taking occasional online classes and is considering going for an online degree in history.

I have to say looking back at the past ten years of my life since I walked into that damn biology class, that nothing has ever been normal. But I did grow up. I became stronger. I became the person I truly believe I was meant to be. I was beginning to have a normal life. And it was wonderful.

The twins start soccer next week. Jason will be driving them to practice in the minivan. He will be coaching the team. I will be team mom. It will begin another chapter in my life. Bella Swan, leech lover, Bella Connolly, bad ass vampire killer, and now Bella Connolly bad ass soccer mom.

**A/N **

**Again thanks for all the encouragement on this story. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
